Loathing, and a Few Other Misunderstandings
by Mary Tyler-Moore
Summary: Rick is eveything anyone could want. But for some reason the one he wants doesn't think he's worth a blink. Lizzy would rather the so called perfect boy would just stay out of her life. Pride and Prejudice placed in high-school :D read and review!
1. The Boy Everyone Wants

Chapter 1

The Boy Everyone Wants

Everyone knows that the hottest, richest, most talented basketball player must want a girlfriend. And at Riverville High that boy was Charlie Bingley. Not only was Charlie all of the above, but he was also extremely sweet. He spent his time tutoring 7th graders, helping out the local soup kitchen, and volunteering at the library reading to 4 year-olds. Basically the guy was a saint.

Charlie, the new kid, was immediately deemed the catch of the year. I mean, who wouldn't want a guy who was the Mary Poppins of guys. You know "practically perfect in every way"? But unfortunately for the population of desperate Riverville High girls, no one ever caught him. Sure, he had been on a few dates, but nothing serious. Either Charlie wasn't interested, or his sister got in the way.

If Charlie was a saint, then his twin sister was the devil. She was rich, pretty and ,well there is no other word for it: a bitch. Caroline Bingley was devious and made sure she, "got her way, damn it!" She made had ruined the lives of 14 girls in the past year alone. She forced 12 of those girls to leave town. Caroline wasn't exactly into subtle revenge either. Once a girl ran into Caroline in the the lunch room, unintentionally dumping both her own food and Caroline's all over the both of them. Caroline then spread vicious rumors about the girl and a teacher (who had given her an F). The girl's boyfriend broke up with her, and her parents sent her to a boarding school in England. The teacher was obviously fired.

Caroline was convinced that this new suburban town was hell. And she being the devil was to run it. Well, she didn't exactly think of herself as the devil, but the metaphor was right there. How could I not take it? In all honesty, she thought that she was the new Queen Bee.

Everything was going to plan for Caroline. It was like a teen movie. Charlie making girls swoon, Caroline destroying lives. That is until Patrick Darcy came to town. Now, Caroline put all her attention in getting the boy (much to the relief to the rest of the girls at Riverville) Most of the other girls were obsessing over the new and mysterious Rick Darcy. The students only knew a little about the relationships between the three. They only knew that the Darcys and the Bingleys were extremely close - they grew up together. Charlie and Rick were practically brothers. What they didn't know was that Caroline had been pining for Rick since first grade when he was in second grade.

Rick was what any normal teenager would call perfect. At least that's the way it seemed at first. He was hotter then Charlie, if that's possible. He, meaning his parents, was richer. Not to mention his mad basketball skills. The rumor spreading around like wildfire was that he had been scouted last year as a junior. Now he was the glowing senior god that every girl gazed at whenever the opportunity came up.

A few days after Rick came to Riverville, Caroline was walking through in the courtyard during her free period. And who just happened to be sitting outside under a tree? Why the flawless Rick Darcy. Caroline quietly approached an snuck behind him "Ricky!" squealed Caroline.

"Oh, hey Carrie.", Ricky said barely looking up from his book. He was used to Caroline being a pest.

"You have to come to Pandorium with Charlie and me! It's the only thing in this town that is remotely fun at all." Caroline knew that Ricky wouldn't say no if Charlie went.

"I really would rather not." said Rick shocking Carrie with his response. But that didn't get Caroline down. She quickly reacted by changing her tactics.

"But Ricky if you don't go I'll be forced to talk to THESE people!"she gestured to a mob of students, "I can already feel my I.Q. dropping." Caroline was very pleased with herself. She knew that he would have to help her now. If there was one thing that would get Rick Darcy to do something, it was a sense of obligation. And saving Caroline from a night with a lower class was the epitome of obligation in their world.

"Well, if you really want me to…" Rick said with obvious disdain, actually looking up from his book.

"OH, I do! Thank you! I don't think I could stand another second with those idiots. They all think they are sooooo cool."

Caroline continued to babble on, Rick just ignored her and continued to read and think. He thought a lot. Mostly about people, his sister especially. He worried about her. She had been through one hell of a month. Their parents couldn't let her go through that torment again, so they picked up and moved to this place. She was now a way from anyone who could hurt her or her reputation. They sent her to an all girls private school with an excellent reputation. Rick didn't have to go with them. His parents told him that he could have stayed in the city if he wanted. The thing was, his parents didn't know the whole story. He couldn't even begin to tell them it. It would kill them. And because they didn't know the whole story they couldn't protect Georgiana. And Gia needed someone to protect her.

His thoughts were interrupted with Caroline's shriek of annoyance in response to Charlie swiftly jabbing her in the sides scaring her half to death. Hitting him with her binder, she went off on a tangent about how immature he was. She gave him one final look of pure loathing and stormed off.

"Finally some peace and quiet!", Charlie said plopping down next to Rick.

"SO, Caroline said we're going to Pandorium tonight." said Rick

"Yeah. It's pretty tight there. Good music. Tons of hot dancing girls, and some pretty cool people."

"Great! Mindless dancing, loud music, and sluts. It's my biggest dream come true."

Charlie laughed and said, "You'll have fun - I promise! Besides, it'll do you some good to socialize. You barely know anyone. Do you realize you could rule this school if you tried?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to socialize with THESE people? We only came here for my sister. I'm here for one year. Then I'm back to my life. I'll play basketball, I'll participate in class, I'll even go to this stupid club. But only because I have nothing better to do."

"Dude chill. I get it," Charlie, trying to change the subject, asked, "Are we gonna meet you there?"

Their conversation continued. They didn't suspect that anyone could here them. But someone did. AND that person told another person, who told another person, who told another person, that Rick Darcy hated everyone at this school and thought that they were all losers. Which we all know is exactly what he said. But even that couldn't tarnish his reputation completely.


	2. The Girl That Would Change Everything

Chapter 2

The Girl that Would Change Everything

"LIZZY!" shouted Mrs. Bennet

"Yes," said Lizzy looking up from her laptop. Her mother was standing in the living room doorway looking at Liza like she wanted something from her.

"I want you to take Lydia to that club she keeps raving about. I have finally convinced your father to allow her to go. It was just absurd that he wouldn't. It's important for a young girl to socialize," said Mrs. Bennet in a very poor British accent. She had recently discovered that her family came from Great Britain, and decided to embrace it. She had tea time, talked about the Queen's health, forced her daughters to call her "Mum", and complained about how uncivilized Americans were. Unfortunately for Lizzy, this wasn't the weirdest thing her mother did. She was constantly worrying over her poor nerves. And she was always trying to set up Lizzy with the most "attractive and dashing" boys. In reality, these dashing young men were just the sons of Mrs. Bennet's bridge friends. Let's just say that they weren't anything close to dashing or attractive.

How Mr. Bennet dealt with his wife is something no one who knew the pair truly understood. Mr. Bennet was a man who liked to keep to himself. He was a professor at a small college, and liked to spend his time in his books. When he did speak, his words were generally jokes that only he understood. He often said the reason why he did this was "because so few people make me laugh, I find that I have to make myself laugh." He was quiet, reserved, and absolutely brilliant. But Mr. Bennet did not know his daughters. Do not misunderstand, Mr. Bennet cared for his daughters quite a bit. He just was unsure on how to express these feelings. When he was growing up, his parents didn't express their feelings to him. So, he just never truly learned how to to tell his children how he felt. Mr. Bennet knew that it was not proper for a parent to favor one of their children, but he found that he cared the most for his middle daughter. Even though Lizzy and her father had the closest relationship out of all his daughters, even she didn't quite know who her father was because of the walls Mr. Bennet was taught to have.

Liza was not happy with what her mother commanded. She hated going to Pandorium to begin with, but to take Lydia along too? Well, that was just the icing on the cake. She loved her sister. Really, she did. But Lydia was just as eccentric as Mrs. Bennet - which is probably why Mrs. Bennet favored her.

"But Mom I wasn't even going there tonight!" said Liza deliberately forgetting to say "Mum".

"Well, Lydia can't go by herself! Do you really want your sister raped and murdered? Or worse go through high school without a boyfriend." Mrs. Bennet shuddered at the thought. She already had one daughter, being Lizzy, who hadn't had a boyfriend."I had tons of boyfri…"

But Mrs. Bennet didn't get to finish her sentence. Well, with Mrs. Bennet it would have been more like an hour - long story.

"OH GOD! STOP! I don't need to hear that. I'll take Lydia, just stop talking" said Liza reluctantly. Before Lizzy even finished, Lydia ran in and started hugging and spinning around Lizzy.

"OH THANK YOU LIZZY!", shrieked Lydia.

"Okay OKAY, Expensive computer plus raving mad teen equals a big mess." said Liza.

"Oh sorry Lizzy. I'm just so excited. I'm going to go and get ready! I have to have the hottest outfit there. OH I'M GOING TO PANDORIUM! EEEE!"

Lizzy continued her way back to her room. Well, it wasn't just her room - she shared it with her sister, Jane. Really they were closer then just sisters. Anyone who met them were shocked to find out they weren't twins -not because they were carbon copies of each other, but because they complimented each other so well. Jane was this bubbling blonde that would be with the sporty handsome-faced boy with an equally optimisitc outlook on life. And while Jane was admittedly "hot", Lizzy was attractive on a more subtle level. With dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and a snarky disposition, she was beautiful in a way that only a cultured teenage boy(if there is such a thing) could appreciate. Despite their nearly polar opposite personalities, their extreme characteristics, seemed to complete each other. They finished each other sentences, shared everything, and never fought, an impressive feat for two teenage girls.

Liza sank into her bed and turned to Jane. "So, how do you feel about going to Pandorium?"

"Pandorium? Sure. Why not? I guess Mum decided that Lydia should finally get her way?" asked Jane.

"Now, how did you guess that?" said Lizzy rolling her eyes. "Lydia is picking something 'hot' to wear, and if I know Lydia, she'll be in here in 5 minutes asking what we're wearing and insisting on us wearing exactly what she likes. Then she'll ask what Charlie Bingley likes and blah blah blah."

"At least we won't have to stress about what to wear." Jane offered in her always sanguine demeanor.

"Yeah, just a night filled with sluts throwing themselves at boys, loud tasteless music, and sweaty bodies all around. I can't wait."

Almost on cue, Lydia burst into the room. "Okay we have to talk outfits, accessories, and makeup. There is so much to do in so little time. What do you think is pink the new black? Thats what 'Teen Dream' says. Oh, and Lizzy, if you think that you're going in that sweater then you're on some sort of drug. What do you think about your blue dress? It's flirty, but not, like slutty. And what do you think about sparkles for eye-makeup? Does it say 'I'm cute and sassy' or 'I'm trying too hard'?" she said impressively all in one breath all in one breath.

Lydia continued talking while Lizzy and Jane exchanged a knowing smile, anticipating the final question that they knew she was bound to ask.

"Oh and what do you think Charlie Bingley thinks about red?"


	3. Pandemonium in Pandorium

Chapter 3

Pandemonium in Pandorium 

Caroline knew that all eyes were on her and thats just the way she wanted it. Well, some eyes were on her, but most were on the other members of her entourage. Namely Charlie and Rick. Most of the girls in the room were trying to figure out which of the two boys made them swoon more.

Caroline started to survey the club for any signs of competition. She didn't find any, so she turned to babble onto Rick, who was bored out of his mind. When he left to go get a drink for Caroline (that sense of obligation reappearing), she was immediately surrounded by a pack of girls, who mostly held their own social standing B.C. ( Before Caroline). But now they didn't seem to be any sort of a threat. Caroline had been bidding her time to see who would be worthy to be in her group. But you know what they say no time like the present. So, she took this time to choose three "besties". When Rick came back, Caroline was too busy talking about how boring Riverville High was compared to her old school and getting praised by her minions to even notice Rick. It was quite a relief to Rick, who quickly found a secluded corner.

There they were, Charlie, busy dancing with a random girl, Rick, still in his little corner, and Caroline, still ranting about how much she hated Riverville. Her besties nodded and echoed her words with phrases like, "You are sooooo right Car!" and "I know, its sooooo lame here." Everyone was laughing, dancing to the beat of the some song that no one knew the name of because all popular songs sound the same, and doing, you know… stuff. Come on, do I really have to spell it out for you? This isn't first grade you know. It starts with a"K" and ends in a "G". Well, in some cases it was a little more than that, but we are dealing with teenagers, so what do you expect. In less words, everything was going smashingly (as Mrs. Bennet would say).

"You know you all are soooooo lucky that I came here. Otherwise, you would be stuck in this hell-hole with nothing to do." drawled Caroline.

"You are completely right, Car! I mean we knew nothing till you came here!"gushed one of the identical looking minions. They all seemed to resemble bauble heads. Nodding to everything Caroline said.

Charlie came up behind Caroline and said, "Really Carrie? Already?"

Carries minions immediately started primping making themselves look "hot" for Charlie. They seemed to be under the mislead impression that they were good enough to date Caroline's twin. Clearly, they were mistaken. Not just because Caroline would be adding a new name to her list of destroyed girls, but also because Charlie knew better then to mess with any of Caroline's mindless followers. He had better taste then fake.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, my darling brother!"said Caroline feigning innocence.

"Sure you don't... Care-Bear." said Charlie putting emphasis on the last few words. It was Caroline's nickname that Charlie had given her when they were younger. She was completely and entirely embarrassed by it. And upon hearing her brother state this unforgivable nickname, Caroline blushed so much she was practically Raggedy Ann. She quickly abandoned her friends and rushed to the bathroom. Her "besties" trailing after her, faking empathy, and secretly planing on spreading the name like wild fire. Not that any of them ever planed on using it on Caroline, even they weren't that brainless. Charlie knew that he now had no reason to fear Caroline destroying lives tonight, so he quickly found another girl to dance with. Rick was still in his corner brooding, which only made his fan club bigger. A hot, rich, brooding guy? Who could ask for anything more?

A composed Caroline came out of the bathroom just in time. The band finally entered the stage. They began to play and everyone started dancing to the beat of the music. When they finished everyone burst into applause and cheers. They started another song. At least they tried to. After the first verse, their equipment started malfunctioning. There were a lot of "Boos" and "Awws" some random boy shouted, "Freebird!" The lead singer grabbed a mic and tried to speak into it, but it wouldn't work. So, he simply cupped his hands around his mouth and said, "We're having some technical difficulties. We'll fix the problem and start back up soon."

Thats when the lights went out. The boys laughed as the girls shrieked. Loudest of all was, of course, Caroline. The lights started to flicker and flash. The spot light was moving randomly, blinding the crowd. Finally the spotlight stayed on one Jane Bennet. Who, being an exceedingly modest person, burst into a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Everyone's eyes were on Jane, much to Caroline's displeasure. Especially, when Charlie dropped his sprite on the floor, clearly smitten by Jane. Caroline grew even more upset. Her minions immediately consulted her. Jane's eyes searched the room almost begging it for any sign of Lizzy or even Lydia. Anyone to get the attention off her. Her eyes finally stumbled across Lizzy.

"Why did you leave me? Everyone was staring at me. You know I hate that kind of attention!"stated a very distressed Jane.

"Even if it's good attention, from a very attractive young man?"replied Lizzy.

"Huh?"

Lizzy nudged Jane in the direction of a certain Charlie Bingley, who was walking directly to them. And, of course, at that precise moment Lydia found her way to her sisters. It was almost as if she had a Charlie Bingley radar on.

"Hey!"said Charlie smiling. "My name is Charlie. I don't think we've met. I'm new this year, and I haven't exactly gotten around to meeting everyone." clearly directing this statement toward Jane.

"I'm Lydia."said Lydia breathlessly. "I just started Riverville this year. And these are my sisters Jane and Lizzy." Charlie nodded. Lizzy smiled and grabbed Lydia's arm.

"Come on, Lydia. I need you to help me find my earring. I dropped it somewhere,"

"But you weren't wearing earrings," said a befuddled Lydia.

"All the more reason to find it,"said Lizzy as she dragged Lydia away.

Jane was unsure if she should be grateful or upset with Lizzy. She just giggled nervously, took the optimistic appraoach on life that she always did, and turned her attention to Charlie.

"Wow, I actually spoke with him. Lizzy, do you know how many people will be jealous of me?" said an enthusiastic Lydia.

"Yeah, thats superb, Lydia. I have to go get something; I'll be back."

Lizzy escaped her sister's 5-hour long soliloquy about how attractive Charlie was and how cool he was. She ventured off to her own private corner, where she could hide from Lyida.


	4. Proving the Rumors Right

Chapter 4

Proving the Rumors Right

The night was proving to be a success for Jane and Charlie. They spent most of the evening together. Lizzy saw this and was over the moon, well, sort of. She cared so much for her sister, that seeing Jane fall for someone made her feel incredibly protective, but at the same time she was happy for her sister. Jane's relationships almost always ended with Jane sobbing on her bed. This made Lizzy cautious in trusting Charlie. But it was soon obvious that Charlie had a genuine interest in Jane. He danced with Jane, talked with her, watched her intently when she spoke, and his eyes brimmed over in jealousy when other guys asked her to dance. As Liza witnessed all of this , all fears about Charlie's intentions melted away.

Liza's night seemed flawless so far. Guys had asked her to dance. Something she loved to do. Jane was clearly having a good night. And Lizzy hadn't seen Lydia in over an hour. not to mention the seemingly permanent pissed off expression on Caroline's face. All in all everything was perfect. It was almost too perfect, when Lizzy made her way to a secluded corner and found herself in the presence of none other than Rick Darcy. She gave a quick apologetic smile for intruding, and then walked to a near-by table. She continued watching her sister's elated expression. Charlie leaned over and whispered something in Jane's ear. Then he smiled as she nodded, and walked over to Rick.

Liza nonchalantly leaned back to hear what Charlie was saying. Oh, stop the judgmental conga line in your head, she isn't trying to find out his favorite color,as Lydia and half the female population of Riverville High would do. No, she was doing this to help out her sister. She had to know what Charlie thought of Jane.

"Hey! How goes your night?" asked Charlie.

Rick gave him an exasperated look and said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "The time if my life. I'm so glad Carrie force me to come."

Charlie laughed out right, "Maybe if you did something other than mope in this corner, you would be having some fun! You need to dance or meet someone new. I did. And I'm having the time of my life."

"Yes, I noticed. You haven't left the poor girl alone all night. Don't get me wrong, I can see why. But unfortunately for me, she is the only girl in this club who is even worth dancing."

"She is pretty great," said Charlie smiling to himself. "But you know her sister is right there. I'm sure Jane wouldn't mind introducing you two. She is pretty hot, Rick, even you can't deny that."

"She is fine, nothing I haven't seen before. She doesn't qualify to even talk to me, let alone dance with me." said Rick barely giving a glance to Lizzy. He didn't really mean it, but he was in a bad mood and wanted to be left alone.

Liza seethed with anger as she heard his words. She knew that she wasn't as pretty as Jane. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that people like Rick Darcy only looked at appearances. And she didn't appreciate being judged before he even got to know her. Okay, let's be honest here. It did kind of sting to not be seen as hot or pretty, but Lizzy wouldn't ever let anyone know that, especially not Rick Darcy.

Charlie's conversation with Rick ended abruptly when Charlie noticed Caroline making a bee-line toward an unaware Jane. And he knew that she would be seeking revenge for being called Care-Bear. So before the damage took place, he started to walk away, but before he did he yelled to Rick,"I am going to go stop that train-wreck in the making! Eat! Drink! Dance! Do something!" Charlie got there just in time to get Jane away from his controlling twin

Lizzy glared at the back of Rick's head as he passed by. She had never felt this upset at someone in her entire life, "Well he certainly proved all those rumors right," thought a hurt Liza, "Arrogant, pompous, self-righteous, jerk-face!" She could have come up with a much better criticism, but all thoughts of pure hate disintegrated as she watched Charlie become a knight in shining armor. She was so happythat her sister was the one to catch the boy every girl wanted. If anyone deserved a boy like that, it would be Jane. her momentary happiness evaporated as Lydia approached with some mystery boy.

"Lizzy! I was so wrong about Charlie Bingley! He completely ignoreed me all night!" said an intoxicated Lydia. Well, she just appeared drunk, in all reality that was just Lydia. "But it's okay because I met Truman! He's a swimmer!" As she said this she leaned against swimmer-boy, who was clearly pleased with clearly thought he was the bomb diggity. But as we all know, swimmers ate just wanna-be's. They think they are cool, but compared to football and basket ball players, they aren't crap.

"Oh! Would you look at my wrist!" exclaimed Lizzy. "Mom wanted us back a while ago!"

"But Lizzy!" whined Lydia, childly stomping her feet.

"Come on Lydia! Before your carriage turns into a pumpkin," Lizzy used Lydia's confusion to her advantage, and dragged her a way from the clearly, equally confused swimmer. "Nice meeting you Travis,"

"Liza, his name is Truman!Text me Truman!"giggled Lydia.

Lizzy quickly got Lydia away from that date-rape in the making. She quickly located Jane and apologetically told her that they had to leave. When Jane asked her why. Liza said that they had to get Lydia home before she was, "raped and murdered".

When Charlie found out that Jane had to leave, it was clear he was disappointed.

"You'll text me won't you. I mean, when you get home. I want to make sure you are ok." said Charlie.

Jane smiled up at him, "Of course I will. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon, but Lydia has some poor judgement."

Charlie laughed and said, "I wish I could take you home myself, but Caroline refuses to leave. And I can't leave without out her. I guess that's another thing we have in common, particularly annoying siblings."

This time it was Jane's turn to laugh. Lizzy watched their good-bye conversation continue, and couldn't help but do a little jig in her mind.

**Dear Reader,**

**I have some bad news. :( Unfortunately when I started this, I had already written these 4 chapters. SO that is the reason why I have been publishing so quickly. Unfortunately that means my chapters are not going to be coming out as quickly as they have this week. I'm going to try and write as quickly as possible. I will attempt to publish at least once a week. I have already started the 5th chapter, so who knows there's a chance that next week you'll have more then one chapter. :) Let's do something fun to tide over your boredom in the middle of the week while you wait for my annoying proofreading and perfectionism. How about you write your favorite Pride and Prejudice character in the review box, why you like them, and (if I have already written about them) what you think of my interpretation. Ok, so I guess its more fun for me, but hey, I promise to respond to every single one of your comments! I'll even tell you my little character game thing right now. There are a lot of characters that I love in Pride and Prejudice. I would have to say that my favorite to read is Darcy. The next question is super easy, it's because he is a super hot fox! Ok, thats not the only reason, but it certainly helps! I really like Darcy's depth and his denial, passion, love, and hate that he has for Elizabeth(yes I think he hated her at one point). He is a kick-ass character. Now I'm going to slightly break the rules a little because here's the deal, I love Darcy's character, but I LOVE writing Lydia. She is my favorite character to write about. And that's because she is such a nut-case. And it's fun writing about an air-head. I have a lot of plans for Lydia and this her character is going to be a fleshed out a lot more. There is one more character that I love to write and that is Mr. Bennet. Now, he hasn't appeared much in my story, but he will, I promise. The thing about Mr. Bennet is that he is loosely based off of my father. He has the same sharp wit and the quote I used in Chap. 2 is something my father actually said. But, and this is a big but, my father does know how to share his feelings and has no favorites. So thats my little version of this game. And for all of you playing THE Game. I just lost it and so did you. I absolutely love critique, so don't be shy to the review box. Even if you hate my story, let me know! I'm not one of those nut-jobs that gets uber defensive. I may respond with an explanation, but never in anger(unless your a super jerk about it, I can't help it I'm like the English Language I have a lot of exceptions) I know that the only way my writing will improve is if you tell me what you like, what you hate, what you would have done. SO PLEASE! tell me. :) Unless you're one of those annoying comma kazes. Don't tell me if I missed a comma please! I hate commas, I'm never going to learn. :) Again I apologize profusely for giving you all false hope. Don't forget to comment! **

**-Mary **


	5. Funny Face and Friend Requests

Chapter 5

Funny Face and Friend Requests?

Charlotte was Lizzy's best friend, other than Jane. She had lived next door to the Bennets for years. Then, one day in 8th grade Charlotte's parents told her they were moving to a bigger house because her father's business exploded. Mr. Lucas had inherited a small bank from his family. Almost overnight, it had become the biggest bank in McHenry County. The two friends were unsure about how they felt about this sudden move. It would be nice to spend time at a gorgeous Victorian house, but Charlotte would be across town-which is pretty far considering they had lived next to each other for years. To make matters worse, Charlotte would be gong to the local all-girls private school. So, instead of chaining themselves together and refusing to eat, the two girls decided to make a pact. They would all ways and forever be best friends, they would never lie to each other and they would share everything. And in order to keep this pact sacred the two decided it would be absolutely necessary to have a sleepover once a week.

Like clock work, Lizzy arrived at Charlotte's on Saturday at seven sharp. They immediately rushed to the entertainment room. It was really more like a private theater though. The room was equipped with a large movie screen, a huge oriental rug, a snack bar complete with a popcorn machine and soda fountain, classic movie posters, and of course collection of dvd's that would make Ebert hide his face in shame. The two girls quickly chose Funny Face. It was their favorite movie at the moment. While the dvd went to the menu, both girls raced to the couch and started to talk about school and classes. They laughed and giggled. Charlotte pressed play then went to snack bar to fetch popcorn and soda pop. She made it back to the couch just as Audrey's big eyes took up the screen. Both girls laughed at Kay Thompson's absurd character.

Everything had remained quiet until Audrey tried to explain empathy to Fred Astaire, thats when Lizzy tried to catch a piece of popcorn in her mouth. It missed and hit Charlotte in the head. It didn't take much else for a full popcorn battle to take place. They shrieked and giggled as popcorn flew across the room. Then they had finally had enough, the pair decided it was time for a truce and that it was time to start cleaning up. Charlotte nonchalantly turned to Liza and said,"You know my dad is letting me and my brothers use the cabin next weekend."

"And you want me and Jane to go with you?"asked Lizzy. It wasn't that Charlotte was predictable, she was just consistent. And Lizzy had known Charlotte for a very long time. Not to mention, Lizzy had an excellent deductive skills.

"Well, yes. My borthers are coming back from college, and they are bringing their friends. Please save me from a weekend of boys. Well from my brothers at least . I don't exactly mind spending time with their friends."

Laughing Lizzy said,"I suppose we can come. Anything to get out of this town. I'll double check with my parents, but I'm sure they won't mind. Besides I don't mind spending time with your brother. I mean what girl wouldn't want to spend time with two hot boys?" Lizzy teased.

"LIZZY! those are my brothers you're talking about!"

The truce that had been established quickly deteriorated. The popcorn was zooming through the air, until Mrs. Lucas called to the girls that the pizza was ready. They rushed to the dining room. As they each picked up a slice, Charlotte's younger sister began to bombard Lizzy with questions about Charlie Bingley and Jane. Charlotte's sister was good friends with Lydia, so she knew all about what had happened the night before. After Lizzy satisfied her thirst for gossip, both Charlotte and Lizzy ventured up to Charlotte's room. While Charlotte was in the bathroom, Lizzy received a text.

"That pompous, self-righteous pig!"

"What is it Lizzy?"cried Charlotte as she rushed into see the reason for her friend's distress.

"Rick Darcy has requested to be my friend on facebook! That's what's wrong. What made him think I would ever! UUUUUHHH Who does he think he is anyway? God's gift to women?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but he kind of is," Lizzy shot Charlotte a look, "At least that's what I hear! What made you make up your opinion so quickly? It can't be the gossip. You always say that there is no factual basis in it. I haven't ever met the guy. I don't even go to the same school. But I do know that every girl on the face of the earth would be more than happy to be his friend on facebook. They probably want to be more than that. They all think he's the hottest thing since Orlando Bloom. It doesn't matter that he hates everyone in Riverville"

"First things first. Orlando BLoom is not hot. And shockingly this time the rumors are right."

Lizzy then told Charlotte about how Rick had refused to dance with anyone, he would just brood in a corner. And if that wasn't annoying enough, the brooding only made the bauble heads adore him more. Then she ranted to Charlotte about how Rick judged people on appearances only. Lizzy continued ranting and hating, until Charlotte finally interrupted her and said,"But Lizzy none of these reasons are reasons to hate the guy. Maybe to have a strong distaste for him, but not to hate him! Come on now what's up? Don't forget the pact."

"Okay, I feel really silly and stupid about this. You see Charlie went over to talk to Rick last night to talk about Jane. So I leaned in to find out what he thought. And of course he was praising her. But then he started to try and convince Rick to get up and socialize. He offered to introduce him to people. And do you know what that jerk said? No one was good enough to dance with him! And then Charlie said 'What about Jane's sister? She's right there' and Darcy said that i wasn't good enough."

"Oh Lizzy, surely he didn't know it was you!"

"Lottie! he was looking right at me! There is no way he wasn't talking about me."

"Well, maybe he was in a bad mood."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior, Lottie!"

"Yeah your right. But maybe you should give the guy a break?"

"I will always and forever hate Rick Darcy." stated a very determined Liza.

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a huge snowstorm. So, our internet was down! Then, I was taking some senior pictures. So, I had no time to write. But the good news is I have the sixth chapter done and ready to go! I just have to edit it one more time. Tomorrow, I'm starting on Chap 7. Right well I hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write! COMMENT PLEASE!(how many more exclamation points can I use? !)I will love you forever. Well maybe not forever. And maybe not love. But some strong smiley faces will be going your way. By-the-bye everyone should go and buy/rent/borrow/find Funny Face. Fred Astaire and Audrey Hepburn! Need I say anymore? I think not! I rewatched it instead of doing my homework. There is no doubt in my mind that it's my favorite Audrey Hepburn movie. And that is saying something. It's pretty dang close to being my favorite movie. And PLEASE if you haven't seen an Audrey movie or a Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers flick, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do your self a favor. They are amazing. If you think my writing is any good, then you won't even know what to think. I lied you will know what to think. You will think ":O" Ok I'm done obsessing. I promise... I lied again. WATCH THEM! AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! LIFE CHANGING! Okay I'm done now. Thanks for reading. :) I will upload chapter 6 tomorrow and then I should only be a week off schedule. Ok Bye Now.**

**-Mary **


	6. A Loving, Doting, Handsome Brother

Chapter 6

A Loving, Doting, Handsome Brother

Rick was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and trying to come up with a reason not to get out of bed. He knew that he had to. But he really wasn't looking forward to school. Not when Charlie wouldn't stop raving about Jane Bennet. Charlie seemed unable to talk or even think about anything other than Jane. While Rick was unable to understand what was so appealing about Jane. He acknowledged the fact that she was attractive. You would have to be blind not to see that. But otherwise, he didn't see what was so special about this one girl. In Rick's experience, most beautiful girls were like bubbles. Very pretty to look at, but they have no substance.

Because he cared for his friend and didn't want him hurt, Rick tried to find out as much as he could about the Bennets. He gleaned information from anyone and anything. He friended the two eldest sisters on FaceSpace the night before, and Jane had accepted. he discerned from her pictures and wallposts that the two sisters were extremely close. He asked a few people on FaceSpace(mostly Caroline's lackeys) what people thought of the Bennet sisters. They all said that everyone thought that the sisters were incredibly pretty, but they had never been very popular. Most girls that Rick asked said the reason was that the sisters almost purposely excluded themselves. Not to mention the middle sister Lizzy. They claimed it was really unfortunate that Jane spent so much time with her sister. Because if it wasn't for Lizzy holding back Jane, then Jane might have ruled the school. Rick noticed that the Caroline disciples all seemed to have a particular distaste for Lizzy. When he questioned them about it, they claimed it had to do with her judgmental attitude. He later discovered that the male population had been trying to convince the two to enter the dating world. He decided that this might also be fueling the two girls unpopularity. Because most girls don't particularly like their crushes and boyfriends to be ogling someone other than themselves. And NO guy likes to be shut down. Neither of the girls had really ever dated anyone before. Jane had gone out with a few guys but, according to the gossip mill it had always ended in heartache.

Rick was unsure how he felt about the sisters. Their younger sister's reputation was anything but spotless. And from what he witnessed at Pandorium the rumors were all true. She spent far too much time with swimmers. Rick couldn't stand swimmers. If it wasn't for one swimmer in particular... He couldn't think about it anymore. Rick wouldn't trust gossip. It was far too unreliable. And because of this, he couldn't make up his mind about the sisters, until he got to know them. He felt sorry that he had not introduced himself to Lizzy. If he had then he could have gotten some proper information from a direct source. Also, she was much prettier than he remembered. He couldn't believe he thought she was nothing particularly pretty. And her comments on Jane's FaceSpace Floor made him laugh. She seemed the type of person he would want as a friend. But her younger sister's reputation was far too infamous. He couldn't even begin to think about what his city friend's would say. No, it was probably for the best that he had stayed way from Lizzy Bennet.

Rick groaned as he attempted to get up from his bed. He closed his eyes as he yawned. He pulled himself from bed and turned to pick up a weight, but he accidently tripped and landed with a loud thud on the ground. He cursed as he got up. The pain rushing up his body reminded him of the pressure he was under. It made him long to go back to bed again, but he had to stay in shape with he wanted to improve himself. He needed that scholarship, if he wanted to go to Yale. His parents were going to make him pay for college on his own. They would pay for everything else: food, an apartment of his own, an endless supply of spending money, even his own car. But they refused to give up a dime for Yale. It would have been a different story if it hadn't been Yale. Mr. Darcy had gone to Harvard, consequently that was the only school that Rick was suppose to go to. But like all priveleged boys with loving parents, Rick could never fully abide by his parents wishes for his future. So, he needed to get that scholarship, if he was ever going to Yale. Poor little Ivy League-bound rich boy.

Ricks thoughts wandered back to the Bennet sisters as he did some push-ups. While he didn't believe the rumors, he didn't entirely trust the Bennets either. To him, it seemed as if Jane could gain quite a bit of popularity by dating Charlie. Charlie didn't deserve that. He clearly had feelings for this girl whom he had only known for a weekend. And Charlie fell in love quickly, when he let someone in, that is. That is a difficult feat with a sister like Caroline. Rick was glad his sister was nothing like Caroline. Gia was a much better person. She was doing a lot better. While Rick thought Riverville was boring, he couldn't help but be thankful that us was a safe haven for Gia. Being away from the city and those awful girls at her old school proved to be incredibly beneficial. Gia had made tons of new friends at he new school and was doing much better. Or so she told him. Rick had a biting suspicion that she may have been stretching the truth a tad. Rick finished up his workout and got into the shower. Maybe, he was being too cautious. He didn't really know that much about Jane Bennet. And it didn't appear as though she was the type of person to use someone. He decided that he would wait until he learned mor about Jane before making a final decision.

Rick got out of the shower and dried off. He looked in the mirror and carefully evaluated his appearance. Pleased with what he saw, he flashed a charming smile; the one he used to convince teachers to raise his grade, or get ahead in line, or even, upon a rare occasion, to get a girl he liked to notice him. When it came to girls, Rick relied on him princely charms. Basically, Rick Darcy was hot and he knew and exploited it. Rick jumped suddenly as a loud ringtone filled the previously quiet air. Rick rushed to pick up his phone. He groaned as he saw who it was from. "Ricky where are yoooouuuu! I don't want to be alone at schooooool!" Caroline, of course, who else would it have been? No one else would have stolen Rick's phone and given themselves a personal ringtone. Rick rolled his eyes at her text. It was obvious that she wasn't at school yet. They still had an hour. He quickly responded with a lie that he was almost ready. Then he changed her ringtone back to normal. Silent.

The text had reminded Rick of the long weekend coming up. Charlie's parents owned a "cabin" in the mountains. It was really a mini resort. Anyway, Charlie's parents were letting them use it for the weekend. Caroline claimed she didn't want to bring any friends to come, because she didn't want to be reminded of hell. In reality, she just wanted to spend some quality alone time with Rick. Rick didn't care what her real reason was. He just wanted to spend some time outside of Riverville. Even if it meant spending time with Caroline. Rick finished dressing and ran down stairs. He smiled at Gia and grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. Gia smiled back and continued to eat her cereal. Rick sat down next to her and waited for his toast to pop up. She looked up at him questioningly. He didn't sit with her during breakfast.

"What's up Ricky?"

"What I can't just relax, have a nice breakfast with my sister?" Gia raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you caught me! I'm stalling. Caroline told me to hurry up. Which I'm planning on not doing. Do you know what she did? She changed her ringtone to some obnoxious pop song!"

Gia burst out in laughter. Rick gave her a concerned look and said,"It's really not that funny." That only seemed to make Gia laugh more. She finally gained control of herself. She giggled and said, "That was me Ricky I changed her ringtone. It was payback for that prank you and Charlie pulled on me."

Rick pretended to be upset, but he was over the moon. This was how Gia was supposed to be. "GIA! Why would you do this to me?"Rick pulled some puppy dog eyes,"Maybe I won't get mad at you if you help me out. Let me stay and talk with you so I have a valid excuse not to talk to Caroline."

Gia didn't care much for Caroline. She was too much like the girls who had made Gia's life a living hell. Gia didn't always hate Caroline. In fact it was quite the opposite. She had idolized Caroline. But this past year had given Gia perspective. She no longer wanted to spend time with such superficial girls. "Well, maybe I don't want to help you!" joked Gia.

"OH really now? Is this how you treat your loving, doting, handsome brother? Leaving me to the evil witch's bidding?"

Gia smiled at her brother she knew she could never hold anything against him. Not after he had sacrificed so much for her. he had come here in the middle of his senior year for her. He was the only one to know the truth. So she put her bowl in the sink and sat down next to Rick, and they talked and laughed until it was time to leave.


	7. Outwitting the Charmer

Chapter 7

Outwitting the Charmer

It had been a week since Pandorium, but the club was the furthest thing from Lizzy's mind. She was now fervently scribbling down her notes as Mr. Lewis lectured. AP US History was a difficult class. And she was one of the only juniors. She took it to try and have a class with Jane. But even tough Jane was put in a different class, Lizzy still loved it. She had always been great at history and literature, but math not so much. It wasn't that she was bad at Math. She was actually in Honors. Math just required Lizzy to work so much more than History and Literature.

Mr. Lewis suddenly turned to go to the door. The entire class let out a breath of relief. "What do you mean you're transferring into my class?"exclaimed an exasperated Mr. Lewis. This exclamation of course had the entire class leaning in to listen what was being said. All they could hear was a muffled response.

"I don't care how smart you are. It's going to be difficult to catch up. And I don't allow extra credit."

The class was even more intrigued by this mystery student. No one had ever tried to transfer into AP class so late in the semester.

"Oh, you were taking the class at your old school,"said Mr. Lewis sarcastically. "Well, that doesn't make one damn bit of a difference, Mr. Darcy."

There were seven high hives, three "Yeah, Man!"s, eight audible swoons, and one inaudible groan. Lizzy was very upset by this new addition and she hoped that Mr. Lewis wouldn't let Rick Darcy in. But then that wouldn't make this tory nearly as interesting.

"Oh! I had no idea! Of course you can come in."

Rick walked in showing off his dashing smile. Behind Lizzy, three girls swooned.

"I can't believe you had my old professor at your school in the city! I know you were in excellant hands. You'll be able to catch up with ease"

"He was an excellent teacher. I'm very disappointed to be unable to finish off the semester with him. But when I told him I was coming here, He told me that I wouldn't be missing a thing. That you were one of his best students."

Mr. Lewis puffed his chest out proudly. "He has always been one of my favorite teachers. Let's see, you sill need a book and a desk. Ah, you may take the empty seat next to Miss Bennet. And I shall get you that book."

Liza couldn't believe it. Not only had Rick made Mr. Lewis adore him in 0.3 seconds (Which was nearly impossible. It had taken a month before he adored Lizzy.), but he also was sitting right next to her. It was bad enough having him in the same classroom with those idiotic girls swooning every five seconds. But now she had to sit next to him. Which meant they would be project partners. She had been jumping around from group to group. But now she was stuck with a self-righteous, pig headed, bastard for a partner. Swonderful.

Rick couldn't believe his luck. He had his chance to talk to Lizzy Bennet. This was exactly what he needed to figure out who the Bennet sisters really were. Rick flashed his brightest smile as he sat down next to Lizzy. But she didn't look up from her notes. This puzzled Rick. Every other girl in the class was presently staring at him. Was she really that self-absorbed not to notice the god that walked among them? Finally she looked up and he tried to catch her eyes.

"What is he doing?" Lizzy hissed inwardly. "Is he trying to get me in trouble?"

"Hey!" said Rick. "Hey, Elizabeth Bennet!"

"Yes. Um... sorry what's your name?"said Lizzy with an I'm-pretending-to-be-nice-to-you-because-if-I-don't-the-entire-female-population-of-Riverville-high-will-kill-me smile. Rick ,oblivious to this hidden message of a smile, flashed yet another debonaire grin. He put his hand out to shake Liza's, "Rick Darcy. Do you mind if I borrow your notes from today?"

"Ehhhh"

"Ehhhh?"

Lizzy still hadn't taken Rick's hand to shake it. She smirked with a sudden dark inspiration and said, "You look awfully familiar, but I can't figure out where I have seen you."

"Well, I was at Pandorium last weekend. I might have seen you there"

"No, that can't be it. We must have gone on different nights. I went on Friday night and I was on the dance floor nearly all night. I would have seen you." Lizzy's eyes danced devilishly.

"OH, I was there Friday night. I promise." Rick said using his you-know-you-trust-me smile.

"Well, I guess you don't dance then?"

"No, I do. Just not when I don't know anyone. Which I didn't."

"Yes, and I suppose you can't meet anyone at a club. Here are the notes." Lizzy turned and waited for Mr. Lewis to begin teaching. Rick just stared forward trying to piece together what had just occurred. Never had anyone gotten the best of him like that. He would fix this immediately.

"Now why can tell why Jackson's majority rule, his so called people's republic, was so dangerous to Americans?"

Rick saw his opportunity. It was clear that in order to get Lizzy Bennet to trust him he was going to have to prove that he was more than a rich pretty boy.

"You're quite brave Mr. Darcy. Let's see how well my professor taught you. Or rather how well you paid attention."

"Well, first of all Jackson abused the system by twisting the publics demands to suit his own needs. This pretty much gave him complete power to do what he wanted. Second, the minority wasn't represented. And if the minority isn't represented then the U.S. loses what makes it different from other countries."All the girls in the room melted immediately. Well almost all the girls.

"Very good Mr. Darcy!" beamed Mr. Lewis.

"How about that Bennet?"thought Darcy.

"Ah, something to add, Miss Bennet?" said Mr. Lewis. Rick looked up, shocked.

"While I agree with Mr. Darcy. I have to say that the real reason why a loss of minority representation is so negative is because of mobocracy. If one group has complete control, then the minority can be completely forgotten. Which puts our country at a disadvantage."

"Very good, Miss Bennet. I know I will be getting a quality essay from the two of you. That is your assignment, class. You will write an essay on President Jackson and his 'for the people' campaign. You may have the rest of the class periods to work on it."

Liza had a feeling she would be groaning inwardly quite a bit in this class."Go figure. Darcy would ruin my favorite class."

"PERFECT! A chance to figure out the Bennets." thought Rick triumphantly.

The two sat in silence for a minute or so. Lizzy because she was so annoyed with her situation. Rick because he had no idea how to begin a conversation with someone like Lizzy Bennet. It was obvious she didn't take to being charmed. He was going to have to impress her intellectually. He probably wouldn't ever admit it, but he was looking forward to the challenge. He was so use to just being able to get what he wanted because of who he was, that it was exciting to have to challenge himself.

Lizzy just wanted to get over this mess of a partnership. She didn't want to spend time with someone who could manipulate people the way Rick Darcy did. She couldn't stand people like Rick Darcy and the sooner he was out of her life the better. just until the end of a semester, that's all and then she was free. It was hard to believe they were just about finished with the 1st quarter. She could last one more quarter. Just one more.

Finally Lizzy broke the silence, "So, I figure we can do the outline now and write the essay tommorrowin class. I'll type it up and that will be it."

"Well, there's a problem, I'm going to be gone tomorrow." Rick smirked.

"What! You can't afford to miss another day. You'll be screwed!"said Lizzy. "And so will I,"she thought to herself.

"Um, you won't be here either."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Saturaday."

"Oh." Lizzy was inwardly cursing. Not only had she looked stupid, but she had lost control of the conversation.

"But we can still work on it tomorrow."

"Yeah alright. Um, how do you want to get in contact?"Lizzy was desperately hoping he wouldn't say phone. Her hopes were answered ad Rick said, "Oh, I sent you a Facespace over the weekend." Lizzy thought she might have seen Rick blush slightly. Well, it was a very masculine blush, but a blush none-the-less. So, she decided it was time to grab control of the conversation once more.

"Wow, you must have some insight on the future. If you knew you were going to have to contact me."

Rick blushed a tad more. He was glad that Lizzy Bennet wasn't someone he would generally associate with because otherwise he might be in trouble. The worst kind of trouble. He might actually start liking Lizzy Bennet. Good thing that would never happen.


	8. Mixed Feelings

Rick didn't walk to steps before he was bombarded with comments from Caroline. She hadn't seen him all day, and she was mad that he had transferred out of their only class together. She would have transferred into APUSH, but it was way too late for her. It was one thing for a transfer student to change into a class, but it was an entirely different story for any other student. Not that Caroline was just any other student.

"RICKY! I can't believe you left me alone," pouted Caroline.

"Carrie, you know I can't be in a regular class. I have to have stellar grades in order to get that scholarship. And I have to get that scholarship in order to go to Yale. Which I'm going to do."

"Why is it you're always right?"giggled Caroline. She then proceeded to chatter about how awful her day was without him.

"Ricky! Have you even been listening to a word I have been saying?"

"Huh?"

"Ricky, who are you staring at? I thought no one was good enough for you. Well, at least not here." Caroline followed Rick's eye line and found that exactly who he was staring at. It was the OTHER Bennet. The one that her brother wasn't infatuated with. Caroline fumed. She glowered. She practically had animated steam coming from her ears. "I thought that you said you didn't trust the Bennets," she saidthrough gritted teeth.

"Correction. I said I didn't know if I could trust them."

"Then why are you staring at the one that isn't slutting around my brother?"

Rick eyes widened for a brief second. Thankfully Caroline didn't noticed because she was too busy whisper-yelling at him.

"When I told you that people thought she was pretty, you laughed out right."

"So I changed my mind! What do you care?"

"I don't know maybe it's the knife sticking out of my back?"

"Are you insane? I haven't done anything wrong."

"SERIOUSLY? REALLY? WOW RICK DARCY!"

"You know what Caroline? I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!" There was only one person in the entire world that made Caroline Bingley back down and apologize. And that person was Rick Darcy.

"I'm so sorry Ricky! I just got a little bit upset. I don't trust that girl. Please forgive me. I'm not mad. I never really was. Just shocked is all."

"It's cool Carrie."

Seeing that he had calmed down, Caroline decided to try a new tactic. She knew that yelling at him wouldn't stop him from paying that Bennet slut attention, so she decided criticizing her and mercilessly teasing him would do. "It really isn't if I had known that you had decided to give your heart away to someone then I would have never gotten mad. Who am I to get in the way of true love?" said Caroline grinning evilly.

"Caroline, I was just looking at her. Listen, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Ricky"

Rick couldn't believe he just let Caroline catch him staring at Lizzy Bennet. He hadn't even really meant to. He just happened to see her passing by. Her laughing had drawn him in. She had a gleaming in her eyes And he didn't even realize, he had been staring until Caroline pointed it out. He found Lizzy to be much more attractive then he had when he saw her FaceSpace pictures. He couldn't figure out what exactly had made him change his mind. He tried to remember what it was that made him change his mind. It must have been he saw in her in class.

Rick jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts by Charlie yelling at him.

"RICK. My MAN! You aren't going to believe my luck!"

"What?"

"Could you be any less enthusiastic?" laughed Charlie.

"Sorry, I've just had an oh so wonderful moment with your sister."

"That can't be good for me. Now I get to hear what you did wrong all the way home," Charlie said making a face.

Rick laughed and said, "Well, what is it?" What makes you the luckiest guy in the world?"

Charlie's face suddenly lit up, "I'm partners with Jane on that APUSH essay!"

"Really? That's odd I'm working on that essay with her sister."

"What? Since when are you in APUSH?"

"Since my dad insisted. Well I also had to convince Mr. Lewis. It wasn't all that hard."

"Well, maybe not for you. Mr. Lewis is one of the hardest teachers to charm. I bet you made him love you in 2 minutes." Rick just smirekd and Charlie said,"I knew it! No one can resist the infamous Darcy charm."

"Well, almost no one." thought Rick.

Charlie left when he received a text from Caroline, saying that she was tired of waiting. So now Rick was by himself. he walked to his car. Since, it was Friday Rick was in charge of picking up Gia. Her school wasn't even 4 blocks away, so he didn't mind going out of his way. In fact he really enjoyed the time he spent with her. Even though Gia denied it, Rick was under the impression that she was having a difficult time adjusting. She needed someone to look out for her. He found himself about what kind of person he would want to look out for her. The girl would have to be smart. Independent. She couldn't let people's opinions affect who she was and how she behaved. Gia needed someone like that. A role model who would be there for. Someone to confide in. To trust.

Rick pulled up to Gia's school. He looked around for Gia, but couldn't see her in the mob of girls. But they all saw him, and they were pointing and giggling. He thought he make their day. After all he had a great day, so he winked. Rick was pretty sure that he saw a girl faint. He chuckled and returned to searching for his sister. Finally, he spotted her walking out the door.

"There you are! Can't you see that I would have to ward off crazy girls asking for signed head-shots and used tissues?"

Gia rolled her eyes and said,"Puh-leaze! Who could stand to look at your ugly mug?"

As if on cue, a girl from the crowd shouted,"MARRY ME, RICK DARCY!"

Rick laughed at Gia's priceless face and said, "You sure that they don't find me attractive, little sister?"

"Fine, they think you are the bee's knees. What else is new? Now let's ditch this popsicle stand!"

Rick smiled at his sisters use of 1930's phrases. He loved the way she made him laugh within one minute of being around him.

"UGH, I hate this song!" said Gia as she changed the station.

"What if I was listening to that? hmmm?" asked Rick teasingly.

"Well now you're not." giggled Gia.

"You're lucky I like you... and this song," smiled Rick. "Otherwise I might have to yell at you like I did at Carrie today."

"You yelled at Caroline?" laughed Gia.

"Well, more of a don't-mess-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood kind of voice. It wasn't really yelling."

"Oh was this mood cause by a girl?" said Gia teasingly. But then she saw that Rick had suddenly turned serious."Wait. It really was caused by a girl?"

"Hey now I wouldn't say caused..."

Gia looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. She had also inherited the infamous Darcy charm, so there was no way Rick couldn't say no to her.

"Caroline claimed she caught me staring at a girl who she doesn't particularly like."

"OMIGOSH! You staring at someone other than your reflection! This has to be true love. What's her name? What is she like? Is she smart? What about pretty?"

"Gia stop with all of these questions! Just because I was staring at someone."

"Wait you're admitting you were staring at her!"

"What! NO!" Rick knew that he couldn't lie to Gia so he said," The truth?"

"Yes, Pretty Please."

"Well, I was staring but like off into the distance..."

Gia ignored that,"Wow someone actually got attention from My brother. The guy who thought a model wasn't good enough for him."

"Hey now, I admitted that she was pretty. But I'm looking for more than just looks. That model had none. She was a bubble ready to pop."

"I know I just like teasing you. That's a little sister's job. So... Do you like her?"

"I don't even know Gia. I haven't known her that long, literally less than a day. She isn't well liked. And public opinion has to count for something."

"God, you sound like a such a politician." exclaimed Gia."Stop avoiding the question!"

"Her reputation is to much for me to handle. Not to mention her younger sister is a mess. It takes one stupid little girl to ruin the other siblings' reputations."suddenly Rick realized what he had just said. He look over at Gia's face and said,"OH God Gia I didn't mean it like that!" Gia let it slide. She knew that her brother was just trying to reason away feelings. Clearly he was having one of those stupid masculine I'm-better-than-all-others periods. Also he hated it here. And he didn't want to admit that something good might come out of this town. Gia knew that Rick would soon be head-over-heals for this girl. And she couldn't wait. Her brother deserved someone special. And if this girl mad Rick fluster, well that meant she was special. Caroline's disapproval also helped make this mystery girl seem even greater.

**Dear Readers,**

**So, I have been doing major work this week because(yes that dang word ruins so many wonderful things) I have a research paper to work on. WOOHOO :/ Right well the point is I will not be writing very much next week. BUT(this is a good one not one of those mean ones that make you sad) I have spring break WWWOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOO! So hopefully I'll be getting oodles done then. Who wants to know a fun fact? I love the 1920's and 30's yeah I kinda wish I was born then. We're reading _The Great Gatsby _in Literature and in Apush( yes it is a real class :O and I call is A Push) we are studying the great depression! We actually took a test and we listened to music from the times! It almost made failing the test worth it. Almost. Right so two weeks maybe sooner I will be publishing :D COMMENT! Please?**

**-Mary**


	9. The Softer Side

Chapter 9

The Softer Side

Darcy woke with a start. "Wow!" he thought, "Did I really sleep that late?"He was going to be late for his date with Lizzy if he didn't hurry up. "Not a date!" he corrected. "This is not a date! We are just two people working on a project." Lizzy, had finally accepted Ricks FaceSpace friend request. And of course Caroline saw Rick clicking on Lizzy's profile and wouldn't let up about yesterday's interest. Her exact words were,"For Rick Darcy to look at a girl once, well thats astounding. But twice that has to be a miracle. Someone call the pop. We have to document this one!" That was bad enough. But then she saw the email that Lizzy had sent him just a time (2 o'clock) a place (her house) and directions (you don't really need to know that.) That was far too much for Caroline to bear. But she remembered that freaking out wasn't the best path, she decided that mercilessly teasing Rick would have to do. She went on and on about how beautiful the two would look together. And how she hoped their date tomorrow would be great. Thats why Rick was so adamant this not being a date.

It was now 1:45. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be ready. Oh, well she could wait. It wouldn't take that long for him to look presentable. That's the gift that comes with nearly royal handsomeness. Basically you are naturally that way, so you don't have to do much in order to make girls faint.

Rick finally was really. 2 o'clock. "Okay that's not bad. I can make it to her house in ten minutes late. That isn't that bad at all. Rick's stomach growled. "Okay fifteen minutes late isn't that bad."

One drinkable yogurt, six of Gia's chicken nuggets, and eight minutes later, Rick was in his convertible. "Crap! My school bag! Oh well. I'm late enough as it is. Lizzy will be prepared, Hopefully." For now Rick focused on driving. It had actually been a while since he had been in his car by himself for more than three minutes. Well when it was nice and sunny. And the morning doesn't count. Gia with him a lot. And of course most of this week, Caroline insisted on spending time with Rick after school almost everyday this week. So Rick decided to enjoy it. He put on a CD. Frank Sinatra. He didn't care what Charlie said. Old Blue Eyes was the Man. He had a style that made girls swoon and men wish they were him. Also listening to Frank Sinatra helped win some sensitivity points with the ladies. Rick couldn't help it, he loved it when he got girls to fall for him. Not in a mean-I'm-going-to-make-you-love-me-then-dump-you-way. Rick HATED guys like that. Really. Truly. Deeply. Rick knew that was wrong. He just liked the idea of being perfect for the person he devoted himself to. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he knew that he was looking for that one. The one girl who he gave himself to. Cheesy, sappy, and completely not your average teen boy, but Rick Darcy was not your average teen boy. And he knew it. He didn't believe in average. Rick thought that if he was going to live life, he was going to live it right. Above and beyond.

Rick finally got to Lizzy's street. 2:23. Twenty-three minutes late. He turned his music off and began driving slowly to try and find her house number. 141. As Rick got closer, he saw Lizzy in front of her house playing with her six year old neighbor. He couldn't really tell what they were playing. They had tennis rackets like hockey sticks and were hitting the whiffle ball like a puck. Confusion was replaced with admiration as Rick saw Lizzy let the little kid score. He laughed at the little kids victory dance. It was something like disco fever meets hip hop thing. The little kid laughed as Lizzy pretended to sob. Rick couldn't help but notice a sudden softness in Lizzy's eyes. He knew that he wanted to see that again, but only if Rick made them appear that way.

Rick's eyes wandered back to the clock and he suddenly remembered why he was there. He rushed to get out of his car. He saw the little boy laugh as the whiffle ball hit Lizzy's shin. "Oh, you're going to pay for that Jason!" laughed Lizzy. She began to chase. "You can't get me! You can't get me!"shrieked Jason.

Lissy stopped as she saw Rick. Her eyes suddenly became sharp. Rick thought that it was because she was embarrassed. He quickly smiled at her. Jason was unaware of Rick's sudden appearance. "Hah Ha I told you! You couldn't catch me! That's why you stopped." he exclaimed still running. Jason kept running with his head facing Lizzy. He rammed into Rick with a thud. "Jason!"shouted Lizzy, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I just ran into your boyfriend." cackled Jason maniacally.

"You goon! He's not my boyfriend. This is Rick Darcy. He and I are working on an essay together."

"Nice to meet ya!"said Jason offering his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, come here!"said Jason gesturing Rick to lean in.

"You know I'm gonna marry Lizzy. So you better not try anything." said Jason solemly.

"Oh, I won't." said Rick trying very hard not to laugh. Lizzy looked at Jason suspiciously and said, "What did you say to him?"

"I just asked him if he wanted to play with us." said Jason innocently.

"I don't believe you. Is that what he said, Rick,"said Lizzy hoping that Rick would help her out.

"Yup, thats what he said," Rick once again holding back laughter as he watched Jason narrow his eyes and pound his fist. "But unfortunately I will be unable to help him out because we have a paper to work on."

"Ohhhh,"said Jason,"Please don't go Lizzy."

"Sorry, Jason, I have to go now. But I'll see you later. Okay."

Okay, bye Lizzy." he said sweetly. but to Rick he mouthed, "I'm watching you, Darcy."

Rick laughed to himself once he had turned around. He found it incredible how much this kid adored Lizzy. Rick knew kids were pretty good judges of character. So, he mentally marked one up for Lizzy. "Have you known him long?" he asked suddenly, making Lizzy jump.

"Oh yeah. Um I hold him the day he was born."

This made Rick laugh to himself. It reminded him of those medieval marriages when women would hold their husbands to be.

"Really? That's cool." Rick really meant it. He had never been in a room with a new-born, let alone held one." So you're really good friends with her parents."

"Yeah... I used to go over to there house when I was little all the time." Rick nodded. And an awkward silence filled the air.

"Do you want to start working on the writing now?" asked Rick stupidly.

"Yeah I have a basic set up done. So, we won't have to do too much work."

Lizzy walked into the house. Thanking God that Lydia and her mother had gone shopping. She was pissed. She was pissed that he was her partner. She was pissed that he was late. And she was pissed that he had seen her with Jason. He caught her off guard. And he had made her reveal something very personal. No one knew about this part of Lizzy's life except Charlotte and her family. Lizzy led Rick into the living room. And said, "Sit where ever you like. I'm gonna go get my laptop."

As Lizzy left the room, Rick looked around at the room. He saw pictures of Lizzy, Jane, and Lydia together. Family portraits. They all were posed and looked like every other family portrait he had seen before. Except for one thing. One person stood out. Lizzy. She wasn't anything like the rest of the family. She wasn't just a part of the picture. she was the picture. She was the subject. The thing that caught your eye. Rick was blown away by the depth she had in her eyes. Lizzy entered the room breaking Rick from his thoughts. And the two got to work immediately. They argued over points for the paper. Ironically both had the same conclusion for the paper, they just had different reasons for it. Not that it was a bad thing. In fact it was quite the opposite. And both Lizzy and rick knew it. Their paper would be incredible because no possible alternate explanation would be left unturned.

Just as Lizzy was starting to feel a lot more comfortable than she ever thought was possible in the presence of such an arrogant self-important prince, Mrs. Bennet walked into the room.


	10. Taking Six Steps Back

Chapter 10

Taking Six Steps Back

Lizzy's eyes grew. "Mom... What are you doing here?" said Lizzy jumping from her seat, attempting to block Rick from view.

"Liza is that really anyway to greet your mother? I gave birth to you. I feed and clothe you. I put a roof over your head. And this is how you repay me."said Mrs. Bennet collapsing on a near-by chair in an incredibly melodramatic way.

"Mom, now really isn't a good time. I'm sort of working on a project." said Lizzy hoping, praying, wishing that she would accept this without noticing Rick. But Mrs. Bennet had excellent handsome, rich boy radar that Lydia had inherited. So, it really was hopeless for Lizzy to beg and plead in her mind, because there was no doubt that Mrs. Bennet was going to notice Rick Darcy. And sure enough Mrs. Bennet had spotted Rick peering from behind Lizzy. "Lizzy, why did you not tell me that you had a young man over?"

Lizzy muttered some inaudible excuse . But at that moment, Mrs. Bennet had no care for her daughter. How could she care about the nonsense that came out of her daughter's mouth, when there was a handsome young man over who might be a possible boyfriend for her daughter. Ignoring Lizzy's frantic hand gestures to go away, Mrs. Bennet walked rightover to where Rick was sitting and positioned herself on the couch in between Rick and the end of the couch."Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Bennet, Lizzy's mum. And who might you be?"

Rick's eyes were almost the size of Lizzy's. He had never met someone quite so appalling. It was obvious that her accent was fake. Rick would know. His family estate was in Britain. And someone making fun of his favorite place in the world was very offensive. Even if she wasn't poking fun, the fact that she was ignorant enough to believe that she could convince people to believe that she was from Britain with that God-awful accent was equally upsetting. Not to mention, she dressed 20 years under her age. It became quite clear to Rick, that this atrocious women before him was the reason why Lydia Bennetbelieved it was ok to behave the way she behaved.

"Erm, Rick Darcy."sputtered Rick.

It was obvious to Lizzy that Rick Darcy looked down on her mother. And this made Lizzy mad. It was one thing for Lizzy to be embarrassed and ashamed of her mother. After all Lizzy lived with Mrs. Bennet and had known her since she was born. But not only was he the one with class and breeding (which should prevent you from showing you despise someone at least thats what Lizzy thought), he was also proving to Lizzy that he judged people strictly by appearance. Not that he was wrong in Mrs. Bennet's case. But that didn't make it remotely right at all."What makes him so superior to the rest of us, that he might judge me and my family?" thought Liza bitterly.

Mrs. Bennet on the other hand was completely oblivious to Rick's apparent distaste for her. She turned to him immediately after planting herself and began chattering away. "Oh you're Rick Darcy! My Lydia has told me all about you. She said you're the most talented basketball player. I'm more partial to football. Or soccer as you Americans call it."

"Yes."stated Rick even more appalled by her insistence on being British.

"Have you been playing long?"

"Yes, I have."

Mrs. Bennet continued to ask questions, pulling reluctant, short one-word answers from Rick. After a while, both began to become frustrated. Mrs. Bennet decided that this young man was completely intolerable and that she disliked him immensely. Rude and arrogant was one thing, she could deal with a rude son in law. But she seemed to be glaring at her. And he seemed to be completely uncomfortable. This could have been something that Mrs. Bennet could have easily forgiven if he would date one of her girls. But he didn't try to pull Lizzy into the conversation at all. And everyone knows that being polite to the parents of the girl you fancy is the easy way to impress said girl.

The conversation was just about dead, when Lydia walked into the room. "Lizzy? I borrowed a pair of your underwear because..."Why Lydia decided to borrow Lizzy's undergarments was left unknown, because as Lydia spoke she noticed Rick Darcy staring at Lydia in utter horror. Lizzy was mortified. Especially as Lydia burst into tears and rushed out of the room. Mrs. Bennet followed her saying that it was alright.

The next two hours were absolutely dreadful. Lizzy was mortified that both her mother and Lydia had behaved in such a manner. She hated that she was mortified. She shouldn't be. What about Rick Darcy made her so self conscious? And because of this, Lizzy's hate for Rick Darcy was reinforced. Rick as just as equalling appalled, but in quite a different manner. He knew that he had been right. Lizzy's family was far too embarrassing for him to even considered spending time with her in anyway. He couldn't believe that he had let his guard down. Now it was quite apparent that Mrs. Bennet was only interested in her daughters' social standings. Which meant that he was unable to trust any of the Bennets.

Even though both had decided that they would have no part with the other, neither one of them let it show in their work. Both worked incredibly hard to make sure that their work would not be effected by their feelings. Just as Lizzy thought it was perfect, Rick began to correct and adapt the essay because he didn't think it was right at all. "How many times do you rewrite your essays?"asked an annoyed Lizzy.

"At least four times, but I like to try and rewrite it six times. I don't like giving teachers an excuse to give me a poor grade."

"I suppose you consider an A- a poor grade?"

"Well, yes I do. I need at least an A before I'm pleased."

"Hmmm. That's intriguing. I find any A to be good."

"Yes, well I need to get good grades if I'm going to get into Yale."

If Lizzy wasn't mad before, then she sure as hell was mad now."Yale? That's my school, DAMN! He would steal MY school!"But Lizzy didn't let this show. She kept it hidden from him. She did not need to get into another argument, especially one like this. But Rick noticed that something was up. Instead of pointing it out though, he let it go. He didn't want any impression that he was trying to be nice to Lizzy.

Somehow he couldn't stop himself from looking at Liza's eyes. But he allowed himself to look at them, because he couldn't deny their beauty. They had a personality of their own. They flashed and danced. They laughed and twinkled. But what made them truly extraordinary was that, even though he found he couldn't trust Liza, he could trust her eyes. They always spoke the truth. He had ever met someone with eyes that communicated on their own.

But Rick snapped to reality as he saw that it was nearing 5:30. He knew that if he didn't leave soon, he would be forced to dine with the Bennets. Which isn't something he wanted to do. So even though he wasn't completely satisfied with the paper, he made an excuse to leave. Lizzy was overjoyed that this awful afternoon was ending.

As Rick got into his car, he looked back and saw Jason giving him the you-better-not-have-tried-anything look. Rick solemnly looked back and gave Jason a smile. But Jason took that the wrong way and assumed that Rick had down something. So he rushed over to Rick and began hollering at him. "What did you do? I thought I warned you not to try anything!"

"Jason! Jason! I didn't do anything! You don't have to worry about me. Lizzy and I aren't even friends."

Jason blinked his big brown eyes. "You're not?"

"Nope. I promise"

"Oh. Well that's good." Jason then mentally decided that Rick Darcy was the coolest guy in the world. "Hey ah what kinda car is this, huh Rick?"

Rick laughed and began talking to Jason. Jason decided right then and there that he had a new idol. And that idol was Rick Darcy. He wanted to be everything that Rick was.

Lizzy quickly looked at the window to see if Jane was back. But all she saw was Rick Darcy standing by his car laughing with Jason. "He takes my college AND my little friend too? Doesn't this guy own an island? Why does he need to take everything from me?" And with that Lizzy stormed up to her room and furiously began typing a new story about an arrogant man and a charming heroine whose life is ruined by the evil arrogant man.

**Dear Readers,**

**Unfortunately I will be unable to continue writing this story until the end of the school year. So this story is officially on Hiatus. april fools's! haha I got ya! Ok so this is random but look what i made! :.D it's a smiley with a beauty mark! how fun is that? I want to apologize for this chapter! It took a really long time to write because I have this awful writer's block! And I don't particularly like it as much as my others. But it's down and over with so I will be moving on to much better chapters HURRAH! This is a huge side note, but who has seen tangled? If you haven't, watch it! Sooooo good. The reason why I bring it up, is because I'm considering doing a short fanfic of it and I wanted to know your interest in it. SO let me know in the comments.:)**

**until next chapter! **

**Mary**


	11. Second Guessing

Chapter 11

Second Guessing

Mr. Bennet sat in his library reading a letter. Lizzy knocked on the door and waited patiently for her father's reply. He asked who it was. When he found it was Lizzy, he immediately replied that she could come in. Had it been anyone else, Mr. Bennet's response would have been entirely different.

"Lizzy! Just the girl I wanted to see." said Mr. Bennet cleaning his glasses.

"Do you have another terrible essay that made you lose faith in the American education system?" laughed Lizzy.

"Not this time. But I do have something quite equally appalling." chuckeled Mr. Bennet as he handed Liza the letter.

_My dear hosts,_

_My name is Wilham Collins. I am from the country of Austria. I am in the foreign exchange program. I have been notified that I will be imposing upon your family 's hospitality. I am quite excited to be seeing this great country. I am on the facespace and will be sending your three lovely girls facespace requests. Once I have received your reply. I am very sorry to be intruding in your home. I hope I am not too much trouble. I am hoping to be very happy in great country. I must apologize once more for intruding. I can't wait for your reply._

_Thank you,_

_Wilham Collins_

Mr. Bennet laughed at the expression on Lizzy's face."He can't be a very clever person. Can he, Father?

"I quite agree with you, Lizzy my dear. I find that this will be an entertaining experience for the two of us."

"In very least educational. I'm so glad we haven't experienced this type of person! You would think that in all of our years of doing the foreign exchange program we would have had someone this foolish."

"Indeed. Indeed. But you came in for another reason I suppose."

"Yes, I was wondering if you had had time to think about this coming weekend."

"That's this week, correct?"

Lizzy replied that it was.

"And clearly your mother has no problem with this. So, I think going to Charlotte's would be fine."

Lizzy's face brightened. After yesterday's OH-So-wonderful-ness, this is exactly what she needed. A break. A break away from everybody and everything. Especially Rick Darcy. She couldn't believe that prat. Stealing everybody and everything from her. First Mr. Lewis, then Yale, then Jason, and even her title of crazy compulsive writer chick. Well minus the chick part. The idea of Rick Darcy being called a chick put Lizzy in an even better mood. She quickly thanked father and immediately left the room to find out if Jane was home.

Jane had gone to the library with Charlie to work on their essay. Again. Yesterday, she had left at noon and came home at six. She happily told Lizzy how wonderful it had been. They had talked most of the time and hadn't gotten much work done. In fact, they had barely gotten their third paragraph finished. So they had to work on it again today. It was 5:30 now. So Lizzy figured that Jane would be home soon. But she knew that there was a good chance it would be longer. They really needed to get that essay done.

Lizzy began to pack for the weekend. What to pack? What to read? Poetry of course and maybe a book from when she was young. Anne of Green Gables perhaps. She really loved that book. Emily Dickinson maybe. Lizzy hadn't been this excited for a break in a really long time. She loved the snow. It was pretty and sparkly. Her mind was blown when she found out that every snowflake was different. She loved snowball fights, sledding, hot chocolate, mittens. It didn't matter that it was cold. It didn't matter if your clothes would get wet. Snow and winter were great. The only other weather that was better for reading was a storm. But sometimes even a storm couldn't compete.

Lizzy's musings about snow were interrupted by her mother's sudden shriek "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE A GUEST COMING OVER? MR. BENNET YOU SAID WE WERE DONE WITH THESE FOREIGN EXCHANGE NONSENSE." She shouted forgetting to use her fake accent. Lizzy booked it to the library.

"Look, Eleanor we need the extra money anyway. And it will be a valuable learning expierance."

"Yes, yes you and your studies over the human condition. I'm tired of them."

"Ah Lizzy, my dear." said Mr. Bennet noting Lizzy's prescence. "Can we help you?"

"No sir/. I was hoping I might be assistance.""No, my dear I don't believe you will be of use at the moment."

"I disagree Mr. Bennet." Mrs. Bennet always called him that when she was upset with him. "Lizzy, dear,don't you think that we should keep our own bloody house to oursleves!"said Mrs. Bennet returning to her accent.

"Eleanor, leave Lizzy out of this. It's already too late anyway. We can't back out now."

"Damn you Harold! You have put my nerves in great distress. How am I to function when you vex them so?"

"My dear Eleanor,you are mistaken. I adore both you and your nerves. They are my very good friends."

"Well, I guess there is no use convincing you to change your mind. So, I'm going to began preparing the house." stated Mrs. Bennet in a huff. She then proceeded to march from the room and slam the door behind her.

"So, this is just a guess here. But mom found out about Wilham."

"Yes, and she took this rather well... compared to last year. No matter about her anger. She will be right as rain soon."

The conversation was interrupted by Mr. Bennet's phone ringing. So, Lizzy departed from the room and went upstairs. She looked down at her phone and saw that she had six missed calls. All from Charlotte. She immediately dialed Charlotte'snumber and waited for her t pick up.

"Lizzy? Have you finally decided to call me back?"

Lottie, What's wrong? You sound upset?"

"I don't know maybe it's because you didn't show up last nigh?"

Dread and regret surged through Lizzy. "Lottie I'm so sorry! I had that damn paper to finish with Mister-I-need-an-A-before-I'm-happy. And then I had to wait for Jane! AND AND AND!"

"It's ok. I just had an awful week and needed a venting session. So you not showing up was the God-damned icing on the cake."

Suddenly Charlotte comprehended what Lizzy just said. "Wait! Who is Mister Grade Grubber?"

"Rick Darcy." groaned Lizzy.

"No way! you spent a day with him! That's so cool! You know a girl at school on Friday fainted because he winked at her!"

"That just proves what a pompous jerk he is! I didn't want to spend the day with him! I detest him! Who wants a person they detest at their house?"

Wait! hold up! He was at your house?"

"Yes. He stole Jason from me! Rick Darcy is his new idol! AND he met my mother and Lydia. Who by the way started talking about MY underwear!"

Where was Jane during all this?"

"With Charlie. they were working on their project together. Oh Lottie, I do hope they'll go out! They are perfect for each other."

"Jane isn't exactly upfront about her affection, Lizzy."

"Of course she is! She is an incredibly kind and affectionate person!"

"Yes to EVERYONE. She is a saint and good natured! She needs to hit Charlie over the head with flirting!"

"Oh so she needs to change herself?"

"Lizzy that's not what I said!"

"Charlotte she's hung out with him three times!"

"Yeah once at a club and two times for school. She hasn't hung out with him just to hang out with him."

"I guess..."

Both girls were silent for quite some time.

"We both are coming to the resort."said Lizzy not wanting the conversation to end on a sour note.

"Hopefully my brother won't try too hard to impress you again!"

"He really shouldn't have tried that flip! His leg was broken like six months!"

"LIZZY! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME CLEAN THIS DAMNED SPARE BEDROOM!" shrieked Mrs. Bennet.

"Gotta go Lottie! I'll talk to you later!"


	12. Striving for Perfection

Chapter 12

Striving for Perfection

"What!"said Lizzy.

Rick could tell he was in trouble. All though he couldn't see why. He hadn't changed that much in the essay. Really, he had only improved the paper. He took something that would have only gotten an A and made it so it would receive an A+. Where was the harm in that? Even though he believed himself to be in the right, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt sweep over himself.

"It wasn't that much! Only a few corrections. I swear. Nothing drastic." Rick declared holding his arms up as if to defend himself.

"It's fine." said Lizzy not meaning it in the slightest. She mentally admonished herself for letting Rick convince her to let him print the paper and bring it to school. She should have known he would have pulled a trick like this.

Rick really feel semi-ashamed. (Even though he was right!) But not nearly ashamed enough to change the essay back to its original state.

"Besides," Rick reasoned to himself, "It's far too late to do anything about that now."

Mr. Lewis told the class to pass up their papers as he entered the room. He announced to the class there would be no lecture. Instead he was going to grade the essays. And that a wise and clever student would use this time to their advantage to get the 23 page assignment done. Rick immediately began to follow Mr. Lewis's advice. He cracked his book open and began reading. Lizzy mimicked these actions, but internally she was letting her anger stew.

"He honestly can't let anything be! Everything has to be perfect. He takes things that are good enough and he 'fixes' them"seethed. "And I am certainly far from what he considers perfect. I'm not pretty enough to associate with according to him. My family is repulsive. And my paper needed a few adjustments. What is wrong with him?"

The entire class jumped as Mr. Lewis began to slow clap. "It is not often that we as humans witness amazing occurrences in history. An A is a very difficult feat in this class. That's the reason why I rarely hand them out. But an A+ was thought to be impossible." The entire class was in awe. Everyone began to look about. Could anyone have done that well? "Never in all my years have I graded a perfect paper," he paused for dramatic effect. "Until today." The frenzy over who it could be increased. No one could began to think it it was. Everyone was baffled.

"Mr. Darcy ad Miss Bennet, this paper deserves your pride. It should be framed and placed next to the Declaration of Independence. This is truly a masterpiece. A job done with precision. And I reward good work. Miss Bennet and Mr. Darcy will be receiving a ten percent increase on their next exam. You both deserve it."

Rick was very pleased. But he wasn't going to slack off. He was going to study even more. If he got a perfect, then he would get 110%. That was going to be his next goal. That would mean that he would have a perfect in this class.

Lizzy on the other hand was furious. Her classmates would have killed to be in her place. But Lizzy knew that it wasn't her work. And how could she be proud of someone else's work? Especially a person she didn't like. At all. Not to mention it proved that Rick had been right and she had been wrong. But she put a facade of joy on her face and didn't display any signs of anger.

Rick was so pleased and proud he decided he wanted to celebrate. So he turned to Lizzy and said, "I guess we make a pretty great team? Let's go out and celebrate! What about that ice cream place?"

Lizzy, seeing that she was overheard, made up her mind to give a logical explanation as to why she couldn't go.

"Sorry, I'm babysitting, Jason."

"Well, bring him along then."

Lizzy REALLY didn't want to go. So, she sat and pondered a way out of this... whatever it was. Rick took this as Lizzy making up her mind to go or not.

"Come on I'll buy! How can you say no to free Ice Cream?"

Lizzy sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this.

"Okay. We'll meet you there."

"That's absurd! I'll just give you a ride. Your house isn't that far away"

Lizzy concealed her distaste for the idea, but there was no logical explanation out of his reasoning.

"Alright. Do you want me to meet you in the courtyard?"

"Perfect! After school."

Rick wasn't entirely positive why he had been so adamant that Lizzy go with him. He knew he couldn't date her. It was entirely out of the question. And yet he had never put so much effort into someone with whom he couldn't date. Wait! Scratch that. Wouldn't date. He could easily get anyone to date him. But he refused to date Lizzy. She just wasn't the type of person he could be seen associating with. Besides he had to focus on Yale! But none of this answered his original question! Why was he trying so hard for a nobody? He actually regretted it a little. Well sort of. She wasn't really a nobody. Just her social status was. She herself was an interesting person, someone who Rick took a great interest in. But he had to keep up appearances. What would his city friends think of such a person? He immediately became cool and icy toward Elizabeth.

Lizzy wasn't at all shocked by it. In fact the more she was around Rick, the more she found that her theories on his character were confirmed. He was a spoiled ignorant prat. He relied on his money and good looks to take him places. She decided right then and there he was the last person whom she would ever consider dating.

The bell rang. Neither had gotten much work done. They both had to much regret to even think about history. Without saying a word to the other, they gathered their back backs and books. Without so much as a glance to the other, both bolted from the room. Seventh period went by all to quickly for the two. They both arrived in the courtyard at the same time. Lizzy smiling with a grimace tucked in the corner of her mouth. Rick looked at Lizzy with the facade of a smile on his face and a stony expression in his eyes.

"Hey, Lizzy."

"Hello, Rick Darcy."

Noting the formality with a genuine smirk, Rick said "Last names, Bennet?"

"Well I don't know you very well, Darcy." teased Lizzy with extra emphasis on his surname.

"Well, just follow me ,Bennet. My car is this way." He had no idea how she had melted his barrier so quickly.

"It's not as though I'm dating her. We are friends. There is nothing wrong with being friendly." thought Darcy, though he still thought it foolish to date her. "It would just be inappropriate. She is just someone to distract me from the boringness of this town."

They reached Darcy's car. Since the passenger side was closest to them, Rick opened Liza's door. Much to her annoyance. It wasn't that she was a "women with a Y" feminist. In fact, she found those Sylvia Plath quoting, bra burning, hippies to be incredibly annoying. The truth was generally speaking, she LOVED it when guys behaved in such chivalrous ways. It was just the way Darcy held her door open. As if it was his duty. Not an act of kindness. If he didn't want to hold the door open, then he shouldn't have.

The car ride actually went pretty smoothly. Darcy's taste in music surprised Lizzy. The Beatles, Beach Boys, Old Blue Eyes, even a few Indy groups she hadn't ever heard of. But the car ride was mostly silent. Rick thought it was nice. It was hard finding someone who just enjoyed silence every once and a while. But to Liza it was quite awkward. She couldn't believe how anti-social Rick Darcy was. Why had he even asked her to come. What did he mean by this? Was she going to end up at prom with pigs blood all over her?

As they pulled up to Lizzy's house, Jason came sprinting forward. "Rick! Rick! Rick! Are you going to hang out today?"

Rick laughed,"That was the plan little man! Lizzy and I thought we might go to Sprinkled and Swirled. Is that alright with you"

Jason approved so much that he immediately opened the car door and said,"Floor it rich boy! Thats what these sports cars are for!"

Lizzy laughed but couldn't help but feel that pang of jealousy. For the first ten minutes or so of the car ride, Rick and Jason talked so easily about everything. While Lizzy was left to listen.

"Hey Rick? When's your first basket ball game? Huh?"

"Well, the coach wants to put me in soon. The next few weeks probably."

Jason turned to Lizzy for the first time. "You'll take me won't you Lizzy? I want to go!"

Lizzy didn't really want to go but she found it incredibly hard to look into Jason's little green eyes and say no. "Of course I'll take you, Jason. Who knows maybe Mr. Basketball over there will give you an autograph."

They arrived at Sprinkled and Swirled and immediately jumped out of the car. The two eldest laughed as Jason's eyes grew to be as large as saucers when Rick told him that he could get anything he wanted. Things were actually going really well, but Lizzy's opinion of Rick still hadn't changed. He was constantly stealing everyone and everything from her. She could never, scratch that, WOULD never like Rick Darcy.


	13. On the Road

Chapter 13

On the Road

Charlotte, Lizzy, and Jane were all stuffed into the back seat of the Big Kahoona laughing their asses off. Charlotte's older brother Marty was the driver. Her other brother, James, had made a big fuss about not being able to drive. But Marty insisted since "he was the oldest and had paid for the damn thing!" James was getting back at him by recalling embarrassing stories for the entire 3 hour trip. The one that the group was presently dying from happened the year before. Marty had been trying to impress Jane by doing a triple 360 turn. But unfortunately Marty ended-up breaking his leg. In two places. Jane felt so bad about the entire that she kissed Marty on the cheek. And Marty NEVER let anyone forget it.

"See but I got a kiss from a beautiful girl," laughed Marty with a smile.

Lizzy smiled and laughed at Jane's bright red face. She hadn't had this much fun in quite some time. Part of the reason was Darcy. Because of him it was nearly impossible for him to have any fun. In fact, it was the exact opposite. It was pretty much hell, particularly these last three days. Rick was constantly answering questions and getting them right. Then he would turn to Lizzy and smile. Smugly. What a Prat! Lizzy thought her wished were answered when she was put in a different group discussion. BUT then Darcy decided that he would listen in on her conversation. But Lizzy got him back. She made sure he knew that she saw him listening in on her. She tacked on a, "Isn't that right, Darcy?" to the end of her sentence. But her victory was short-lived. Because Rick recovered from his initial shock. He rebuffed her with a charming smile and by immediately saying,"I agree whole-heartedly. It's quite difficult to disagree when you defend yourself so... passionately."

His half smile persisted to make her want to deck him in the face. Lizzy was relieved that she didn't have to see it for four days. Four bliss-filled days. Instead of bumping into Rick in the hallway, she would be reclining in a chair reading a book. Instead of seeing the identical flocks of girls throwing themselves at Darcy, she would be taking in the beauty and individuality of millions of snowflakes. Add a roaring fire to the mix, and all of Lizzy's unpleasant feelings melted away.

Lizzy's mind traveled back to he easiness and playfulness of the car ride. Marty had begun to take his revenge on James by sining "Friday" at the tip of his lungs. Except instead he substituted his own words. "We're DRIVING. Driving. In the car we're driving. Hope we don't run anyone over. Over. Driving. Driving in the car we're driving. Hope no one gets into our way. 911 911 YEAH. 911 911 YEAH. FUN FUN FUN running people OOOOOVER." James HATED Friday with a passion. SO of course the rest of the van began to sing a long. James started to hit Marty and their friends. The chaos was interupted by Jane receiving a text message. The curiosity of who it could be and what they had to say, immediately stopped the beating that was taking place.

"Say Lizzy, What's all that about?"asked James. Marty leaned in to find out what Lizzy was saying.  
"Well I'm guessing it's from Charlie."

"Who in the hell is Charlie?"asked Marty.

"New guy. He's taken the entire school into the palm of his hand."

"Mind your business!"said Charlotte sensing that something bad was about to take place.

Marty ignored Charlotte. "JANE! Is it true are you leaving me for this pansy?"

James seeing the fun to be had added,"Yeah Jane. You wouldn't leave him? Would'ja? Not after this long? I mean you and Marty have been married since you were six and he was eight!"

Jane had no idea what to say. She never could be as fast or witty. It just wasn't in her nature. But thankfully she had a near twin sister who did know what to say.

"Marty you left Jane two years ago. To go find yourself... a college degree. You can't blame her! It's not her fault that Prince Charming, Rich, and Handsome came along. You know a REAL man."

"Jane! Is all this true?"asked Marty melodramatically.

"MARTY!" shrieked Charlotte, saving Jane from having to answer. "Eyes on the road!"

"RELAX CHAR!" said Marty. "Gees calm down Mother! We're fine!"

The entire car erupted into snickers at Charlotte's narrowed eyes and pissed expression. The previous discussion however was dead. Mostly because Marty knew that Charlotte had been right.

"So how is our Prince? What's he got to say?"asked Lizzy quietly.

Jane blushed her I'm-blushing-because-it's so-sweet blush. "He just asked me where I am. An he wished that it was with him."

Lizzy beamed. She was so happy for her sister.

Jane's phone buzzed again. "NO WAY!"

"WHAT?"

"He''s going to be here. Well not here here. He obviously won't be in the car. I mean that isn't possible. But what I mean to say is that he is going to be at the Lodge." babbled Jane.

"NO WAY!"

"Do my ears deceive me?"asked James.

"They probably deceived you."said Lizzy rolling her eyes.

Jane being the kind person she was, answered more politely."Most likely not. It depends. What did you hear?"

"That lover-boy is going to be at the mountain."

Jane nodded. This caught Marty's attention, "Well, we'll just have to talk to this boy. You know meet him and make sure he's good enough."

"OH no you won't!"said Lizzy.

Both boys immediately backed down. Nothing scared them more then Lizzy when she was mad. When she was five she had punched Marty so hard that she broke his nose. He had told her that she couldn't come to Jane's and his wedding. Then when James saw Marty's bloody nose, he immediately tried to teach Lizzy a lesson. He of course ended up with a black eye. Neither one had done anything to try and piss Lizzy off since.

"Lizzy he wants me to spend the day with him tomorrow!"

"Well you are going of course!"

"Do you think I should? I mean I don't want to be rude and leave you guys to fend for your selves."

"YES! you are going!"


	14. Stormy Beginnings

Chapter 14

Stormy Beginnings

"So, I invited Bennet over." said Charlie.

" YOU DID WHAT?" screeched Caroline. Her mind jumping to Lizzy.

"I invited Jane to come over." said Charlie calmly.

"Oh." said Caroline calming down immediately. If it had been the other one it would have been another story. If it had been the one Rick had been staring at... Well let's just say it wasn't in Caroline's grand master plan. Which of course had an end result of Rick and carrie living happily ever after. Forever and always. Another girl was not in the picture. Not at all.

Rick had a similar response to what Charlie said. He too thought of the younger Bennet sister. His first feelings were a mixture of immense jealousy, nervous anticipation, and joy. Jealousy because Charlie had invited her. Joy because then he would be able to prove himself to Lizzy Bennet. Nervous anticipation because well he didn't quite know why. Rick Darcy never gets nervous. But when he realized it was the other sister, and relief filled him. After pondering a moment, Rick realized that he had been nervous because he LIKED Lizzy! And his multitude of feelings was replaced with one. Confusion.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I enjoy talking to Lizzy. She is very clever and witty. A companion. A friend. Nothing more."

With that problem out of the way, Rick's mind turned to the other one on the table. Why had he been nervous? Then it dawned on him.

"I wasn't nervous about her at all. I was nervous about... about... CAROLINE. Yes, that's it. Carolie would immediately assume that I DID like her. Which I don't." reasoned Rick in the privacy of his mind. Now everything was back in order.

"Well when is she coming?"asked Caroline being as pleasant as she could. She still didn't like the idea of that Bennet sister coming over. It was really to bad, because she had perfect potential for being a "bestie". Pretty but she was too nice to take Caroline's spotlight. To bad for that association with the OTHER one.

"Um, today." laughed Charlie nervously. "Like in ten minutes"

"That's just GREAT Charlie. Thanks for letting me know! Now I have to go get a better outfit on." said Caroline as she stormed out of the room. Caroline always had to have the best possible outfit on. "Dress to impress" was her moto. Well more like "Dress to scare the enemy the hell out of your happy perfect picture".

"Technically, I just did,"called Charlie after her.

Charlie grinned at Rick,"Isn't this great? I couldn't believe it when she said she was coming to the mountain this weekend."

"Yeah, Great. That's one word for it."

"What? What's up Rick?"

"Well, remember what I told you about her mother." asked Rick waiting for Charlie's nod. "Well, this could just be a ploy.

You know her mother only cares about her daughters getting boyfriends and being superficially popular. I'm not sure I trust her. Are you sure Jane actually likes you? Not your status or money?"

Charlie wasn't quite sure how to respond. At first he was pissed. How could his best friend say something like that! Of course she liked him for him. But then he thought a minute and realized that Rick wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, he just didn't trust people. And after what Rick's sister went through... Well, Charlie understood. he didn't agree with Rick. He knew that Jane liked him. He couldn't exactly tell you why or how he knew he just did.

"I get it, Man, I do. But I'm sure. 100% She likes me for me."

Before Rick could respond, the door bell rang.

"There she is." said Charlie with a grin.

"There she is..."said Rick.

Jane walked into the room clearly impressed by the entire house. She couldn't believe he size of this place. When Charlie said it was their winter get-a-way, she had envisioned a cabin with maybe a kitchen/living room, and a couple bedrooms. Not a mansion complete with an indoor pool, library, and dance studio/workout room.

"Wow, this house is incredible, Charlie!"

"Yeah, my family and Rick's family share it. We've been coming here for a long time. Since like first grade. It's actually how we found Riverville. My dad was passing through it and he got pulled in. He loved the small town atmosphere. He bought that local bank? To make sure it was doing well, he moved our entire family because a three hours is a pretty awful commute."

"Really? That's so weird. I didn't realize that your father bought Mr. Lewis's bank! But that was a while ago. Like two years ago. Wasn't it?"

Rick was bored of listening in on the conversation so he turned on the television. It was on the spanish soap opera channel. Rick clicked guide and started searching for a basketball game. Football. Hockey. Anything sports related! He finally found a basket ball game playing.

Jane and Charlie continued talking as if nothing had changed. In fact, Jane had barely noticed Rick in the room. She was just glad to see Charlie.

Suddenly a loud alarm sound bursted through the room.

"Rick, what the hell is that?"

"Storm Alert. It's in our region too. Looks like we might have a little bit of snow guys."

"A ssttttorm?" asked Jane in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie in a very concerned voice.

"I just don't like storms. I'm terrified of them. Especially driving in them. So I should go now. I borrowed a car."said Jane in a quiet voice.

"Jane, you can't go. Not if your terrified! Just stay the night. Ok?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Jane, we have plenty of room. Besides you couldn't impose on me even if you wanted to."

Jane smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'm just gonna text the guys and let them know."

"Guys?" asked Charlie.

"OH, I didn't mean guys. I meant my friends and Lizzy."

At the mention of Lizzy, Rick's ears perked up.

"So there aren't any guys."

"Well, there is but I don't like them not like that anyway. There're like my brothers. I've known them since I was born."

"Lizzy is here?" asked Rick addressing Jane for the first time.

"Yes, which reminds me I have to text her." said Jane.

Jane set her phone down and started to talk to Charlie, when her phone began to ring.

"It's Lizzy. I have to take this."said Jane apologetically.

"Hey... No No it's fine... I know. Lizzy I'm fine you don't have to do that... Well let me ask at least... If he says no there's no way... okay okay hold on."

Jane put the phone to her shoulder and turned to Charlie and said,"Charlie I really hate to ask you. But Lizzy is really worried is it all right if she comes by. She knows how freaked out I get."

"Oh yeah of course she can. We have plenty of space."

"Thank you soooo much."said Jane."I think she would have come even if you had said no." She put the phone to her ear once more. "He said it's fine, Lizzy. Ok I'll see you soon. Bye"

Rick couldn't believe it. What was he going to do? His nerves immediately came back. What the hell was he going to do... about Caroline?

Sure that's what he's nervous about.

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey it's been a while since I talked to you all! My summer vacation has officially started! WOO! So I'm able to write more. Or at least that's the idea. But we all know how that works out. ;)**

**So whose annoyed with Rick's denial? No worries it will be over in like twenty chapters from now. I'm sooo sorry about that. I hope it doesn't get too frustrating. It already is for me. **

**Who likes the snow storm idea? I thought it was pretty witty and clever of me. Isn't Charlie's jealousy adorable? Tell me your thoughts in the comments!**

**BTW if anyone can think of a better title for the chapter, PLEASE comment it! I hate this one. But I can't come up with a better one. SO please brainstorm? thanks**

**Write ya soon,**

**Mary ;)**


	15. One full of Admiration, The Other Averse

Chapter 15

One full of Admiration, The Other Averse 

Lizzy trudged along the path leading to the Bingley's house. She was very cold. Scratch that. She was freezing. But it didn't matter, not when Jane needed her. Everything would be okay once she knew that Jane was alright. Her sister was afraid of storms and she needed someone by her. That was worth the long frigid walk.

Lizzy left at noon with a lift from one of Charlotte's neighbors who was heading to the Lodge. But the couldn't take her all the way because the roads had sucked. A ride that should have taken 15 minutes tops, took an hour. But at least it was a warm hour. They had dropped her off at about the half way point. And then she continued her journey by foot. She had been walking for about thirty minutes when she could finally see the house. Lizzy knew that it wouldn't be much longer. And she was grateful because it was about to get really nasty out.

"Finally!"thought Lizzy as she walked up to the door, where she knocked and waited. The door opened and Lizzy was greeted by a smile from Charlie Bingely. He opened the door and Lizzy stepped into the hall.

"Hey, Lizzy!" welcomed Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, thank you for letting me intrude on you guys!"

The warmth hit her face and melted away the chill that had frozen her. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark hall. She began to realize how nice the house was. The size of it hadn't hit her when she was outside because she had been focusing on just getting into the place. There was a huge grand stair-case that lead to the upstairs.

Lizzy's awe was interupted by Charlie saying, "Oh, it's no problem at all. Don't worry about it. We're all in the living room." said Charlie gesturing to a doorway. "Well, I thought we were all in the living room." he said after seeing only Caroline in the room.

"This is a living room? It's more like a I've-died-and-gone-to-heaven room. Seriously this is incredible."

"Thanks!"laughed Charlie. "Rick's dad and mom designed."

"Rick?" asked Lizzy in confusion. She hoped it wasn't the Rick she was thinking it was.

"Darcy. I thought you knew him?"

"Oh, I do. I just didn't know... I thought this was your house."

"Well, it is... sorta. We share it with the Darcy's."

Lizzy nodded and continued to look at the room. It really was beautiful. One wall was covered completely with windows. It looked over all the snowy mountains. The ceilings were a bright white with vertical dark brown wood panels every three feet or so. A huge brick fireplace took up about half of the left wall. And there were hard wood floor with a couple of area rugs. Two big blue couches faced each other in the middle of the room. That's where Caroline was sitting listening to her ipod ignoring Lizzy. A couple of white upholstered chairs were in front of fire place. Lizzy could already picture herself there. Reading.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzy saw someone enter the room. She turned to see who it was. "Of course." thought Lizzy. "He would be here." Rick Darcy was standing in the door way. Just staring. His expression was unchanging. Lizzy couldn't believe she had assume he wouldn't be here. Why wouldn't he be at his own house? And she hadn't thought to ask Jane if anyone else was here.

Lizzy couldn't believe him. He was still just standing there. So she pretended not to notice him. But it was far too late for that. He began to walk towards her. Lizzy supposed he was doing this out of obligation. After all she was one out of four people in the room.

"Hello.. Lizzy." said Rick adding Lizzy's name after a few moments. Mostly because he couldn't believe she was actually here. Her cheeks were a rosy red from the cold. And her EYES. Well they spoke for themselves. They were bright and shining.

Lizzy took the add-on as an insult. Like she was an after-thought.

"Hi... Darcy." she said mimicking Rick's manner.

"I didn't realize you would be here so quickly."

"Yes well, I only walked part of the way."

"You walked!" said Caroline acknowledging Lizzy for the first time.

"It wasn't all that far. I would have walked the entire way if I hadn't been able to get a ride to the lodge."

Caroline was still shocked. "But the lodge is a 30 minute walk at least."

"It wasn't all that bad. I enjoy walking. That might have something to do with it." laughed Lizzy.

"But in the snow?" persisted Caroline.

"I like the snow." shrugged Lizzy.

Caroline shook her head as if Lizzy was insane.

Jane walked into the room. When she saw Lizzy she rushed over and nearly knocked her over with a hug. Which wasn't all that hard because of the huge duffle bag that Lizzy was holding. Charlie, seeing Lizzy struggle with the bag, took it and led Lizzy to her room. Jane of course followed the two up the stairs.

Caroline took their momentary absence to talk to Rick.

"Honestly, the fact that she even came here with being asked is bad enough. But did you see the way she looked? Honestly, I thought that she looked absolutely wild! Didn't you?"

"I thought she looked fine."

"But your opinion must have changed."

"Not at all. Besides anyone who walked that distance would look little ruffled."

"But thats my point." said Caroline."Any sane person wouldn't have walked that distance for their sister!"

"I would have."said Rick.

This put Caroline in an even more sour mood than before. SO she went back to listening to Ke$ha and texting angrily.

Rick sat down in one of the white chairs and looked out at the mountains. He thought about Lizzy and how she looked. He couldn't help it, he thought that she was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. And the way she cared for her sister. It was something that Rick valued. A lot. Not to mention all of the witty little debates that the two of them had.

Just then the sirens let out, alerting everyone to get the hell inside their houses. Lizzy, Jane and Charlie came rushing downstairs to see what the news had to say. After they got as much information as they could, everyone sat on the big blue couches to play Euchre. Caroline made room for Rick but he sat on the opposite couch right next to Lizzy. Much to her dismay and Caroline's annoyance.

Lizzy's frustration went unnoticed by Rick. He had felt Lizzy tense up when he accidently brushed up against her. He took this as a positive sign. And he began to relax a bit. Caroline noticing Ricks comfort said very nastily,"Looks like someone won't be able to play." She directed her statement toward Lizzy.

"Oh that's alright. I'll just read a bit."

"That's ridiculous!" said Rick. "We'll just play something else."

"No, that's fine. I'm not all that good at Euchre anyway." She quickly got up and went up to her room to grab her book. When she came back down, she moved her location to one of the white chairs near the fire place. Much to Rick's disappointment. He watched as she cracked open her book. She swung her legs so that they were hanging over the arm of the chair.

"Rick, did you mean to play that 9?"asked Charlie.

Rick looked down startled. "Oh. I was a little distracted."

They continued to play and laugh. This time Rick focused on the game. He only looked up at Lizzy a couple more times. Just then the roar of the wind blew around the entire house. Lizzy looked up from her book to look outside. Her eyes widened at the blustery snow. It was coming down very heavily. Lizzy knew that it was terrifying for Jane but she couldn't help but see the beauty in the storm. It was a scary beauty. But sometimes thats the best kind. Thankfully, Jane was too busy having fun to be frightened. Seeing her sister calm and relaxed made Lizzy smile. She knew that it had to do with a certain boy. Lizzy went back to her book after making sure Jane was fine.

Rick looked up one more time this time he looked at what Lizzy was reading. It was a book of poetry. He asked across the room. "Do you often read poetry?"

Lizzy looked up startled and clueless on how to respond. This time Jane came to her rescue. "Lizzy loves poetry she could read it for the rest of her life and never get bored or confused."

Rick nodded. "That's Emily Dickinson. Right?"

"She's my favorite."

"My mom loves Emily Dickinson as well. She used to make me memorize her poems when I was younger."

"I have a couple of her poems memorized too." said Lizzy. She couldn't believe Rick. The jerk was trying to out do her.

Caroline not wanting to be out done said,"I had to recite a poem by Walt Whitman once. I still have it memorized."

But before Caroline could butcher a classic, Charlie looked over at Jane and saw her wince in pain.

"What's wrong Jane?" he said with concern thick in his voice. Lizzy looked up from her book at hearing this.

"I don't feel very well. I have this piercing head ache. It's no big..." but she didn't finish her statement without wincing in pain again.

"Maybe you should go upstairs to rest."suggested Caroline.

"I'll go with you."said Lizzy. And with that both girls left the room leaving boys slightly disappointed and Caroline overjoyed.


	16. Dream a little Dream of WHO?

Chapter 16

Dream a Little Dream of Who?

Lizzy woke up with a start. She looked around the room trying to orient herself. It was dark and hard to see. Then she realized where she was. She was in Bingley house in Jane's room. She had fallen asleep in an armchair. Jane had a very severe headache. It had been so bad at one point that she was in tears. Lizzy was frantic at that point. But the tylenol had kicked in and Jane went to sleep. That's when Lizzy went to the chair to watch Jane and make sure she was alright. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Now, Lizzy got up and walked over to Jane's bed. She felt Jane's forehead. It was burning hot. Lizzy decided to go downstairs and get a moist towel to put on Jane's forehead.

It was difficult to see walking down the hall. The house was so large that trying to find the staircase was near impossible. She turned herself around as she hit the end of a hallway. But as she turned she nearly knocked over a table. Lizzy quickly steadied her self and the table and continued on her way. Finally, Lizzy reached the stairs. She walked down them as quietly as she could. But it was hard to do with the stairs being as old as they were. They squeaked every other steps or so. They seemed to alert the entire house that someone was walking the halls.

Lizzy made her way to kitchen. Although it was quite a challenge. She didn't really realize how big this house was when she began this little midnight adventure. Lizzy laughed to herself as she envisioned herself as a knight completely a task for the royals. She walked and began searching for a towel or napkin. She kneeled down in front of the sink cabinet.

"You won't evade me you dastardly towels!"

Suddenly the lights turned on. Lizzy let out a little shriek. She turned around and saw Rick looking at her sheepishly.

Lizzy's hand rushed to her chest. "Oh, it's you. You startled me." She said. Lizzy hoped that Rick hadn't heard her call the towels dastardly.

"Yes, sorry."he gave here an embarrassed smile," I heard someone moving about. I just thought that I might take a look."

"Jane has a fever. I thought I might find a towel or something."said Lizzy explaining herself. There was no one Rick Darcy was getting funny ideas about her.

"I don't think that they have any in here. Maybe in one of the bathrooms."

Lizzy nodded as she got up. She walked out of the room and then looked down the hallway. Realizing she had no idea where she was going she decided to turn around and ask Rick. Even though she hated having to ask him of all people. But as she turned, she bumped into ab hard surface. Which ended up being Rick's chest.

"Sorry."said Lizzy backing up and looking down.

"Oh it's all right."

"Um, I don't quite know where the bathroom is. Do you think... I mean I wasn't here very long before Jane was sick and I never really was shown around. Would you mind showing me where they are?"

"Of course,"said Rick leading the way.

The two sat in a silence that seemed necessary. Neither wanted to disrupt the blanket of quietness that covered the house. As they passed the living room to go up stairs. Lizzy looked into the room. She let out a breath of awe. She hadn't seen something so beautiful. The entire mountain glimmered in the moon's shimmering light. And though it was night, she could see the entire scene as if it was day. The light just bounced of the snow lighting the landscape.

"Snow beneath whose chilly softness  
Some that never lay  
Make their first Repose this Winter  
I admonish Thee

Blanket Wealthier the Neighbor  
We so new bestow  
Than thine acclimated Creature  
Wilt Thou, Austere Snow?" quoted Rick.

"Emily Dickinson." said Lizzy turning to Rick.

"I told you I had some of her poems memorized."

The blanket of quietness creeped up once more. But while the other had seemed necessary for the night, this one had a slight awkwardness about it. One that made Lizzy feel upset with herself. Rick wasn't the prat she thought he had been. He recited her favorite poem. Well her favorite poem by Emily Dickinson at least. She couldn't believe she had misjudged Rick so. Especially with those abs. When she had bumped into them... Well it was obvious the boy worked out. Lizzy felt her cheeks turn a slight pink. When Rick saw this, he flashed a smile and said, "Let's go see about those dastardly towels. Shall we?"

Lizzy's cheeks flamed a bright red. Thats when all the reasons she hated Rick came back. He poked and prodded. He really did have a knack for saying just the right thing for pissing her off. Not to mention he just ruined her favorite poem by embarrassing the hell out of her!

Rick led her up the stairs, and showed her the bathroom.

"Thanks." said Lizzy.

"No problem. Um do you know how to get back to Jane's room?"

"Yeah."said Lizzy keeping her answer's short.

Rick noticed the shortness of her answers and assumed that she was blown away by his poetry reciting. After all what girl wouldn't be? He didn't even need to read it. He had it memorize.

As Rick walked away, Lizzy glared in his general direction. "Rick Darcy, I can't stand you!" thought Lizzy to herself.

* * *

Rick lay a wake in his bed. He smiled as he thought about what had just happened. Lizzy was such a special person. A perfect friend. They even had their own inside joke already. Dastardly. He would be sure to use it when ever he could.

He finally went to sleep. And he dreamed a wonderful little dream about a certain brunette with a snarky disposition. It was a wonderful dream. They were talking a walk in the snow. He didn't know what they were saying, he just knew they were having fun. Then he leaned in and brushed the hair out of Lizzy's face. What was he doing? Lizzy looked up at him with her un-lying eyes. Then Rick leaned in and kissed her!

Rick woke up with a start. "I just dreamed about KISSING Lizzy!"

**Dear Reader,**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Who thought Lizzy was dreaming that she liked Rick? Not you? Ok well then, who thought Rick was dreaming when he recited the poem?**

**Yeah this was a lot of fun to write. I loved it. The title totally fooled you! HAHAHAHAHAH :)**

**Ok I used the title from this amazing song called "Dream a Little Dream of Me". If you all want to look it up a the Louis Armstrong one is the one everyone knows. But one of my favorite versions is by Zooey Deschanel. They don't sell of copy of it, BUT it is on YouTube. And a simple YouTube MP3 convertor can get ya a copy if you want one.(It's what I had to do)**

**Right so COMMENT! Even if it's to tell me you hate my guts. Whatever you feel is necessary ;) I just love critique!**

**write ya next time,**

**Mary**


	17. Perchance to Dream

Chapter 17

Perchance to Dream

Ms. McDowel was the psychology teacher at Riverville High. This was her first year teaching. And she was trying to be a "friend instead of a teacher". She got rid of the desks in the room and replaced them with bean bag chairs and lap desks. There was a big oriental rug that covered the floors. There was always hot water for students to drink tea(As long as they provided their own tea bags and cups). She insisted that people play music during study time. She didn't wear shoes in the classroom. She never wore pants, only long flowy skirts. Because they restricted who she was as an individual, or so she claimed. But Ms. McDowel was still a difficult teacher. She demanded a lot from her students. They had textbook readings every night that ranged from 5 pages to 37. Plus instead of tests, she insisted the students write a ten page essay every week on what they had learned. Ms. McDowel's reputaion was one of the reasons she got away with being so "liberal". The other reason being, she was teaching honors kids who could handle such things as bean bag chairs.

"Dreams. They can give us our greatest fantasies or our worst fears. Either way they rule our nights. They reveal our greatest desires and wishes. They are the door to your subconscious. This door can be tricky to open. There are many false doors that tell you dreams are sent from a higher being. Or that they can tell your future. In some cases it may seem that way. But the truth is that the brain is a very powerful organ that we barely use. There are whole portion's of our brain that we leave unused. Part of that is our subconscious which we know very little about. But regardless if our lack of understanding, we do know that dreams are related to our subconscious and they can help you to reveal how you truly feel. How much you love or hate someone. Or anxiety for an upcoming test. Now open your laptops and go the website on the board. Here you will see how to break dreams down. You will learn how to understand them. I think we will have a little fun with this," said Ms. McDowel who then proceeded to her fuzzy pink bean bag chair.

"Of course the subject had to be dreams," thought Rick. It seemed to him that he would never be able to get this dream out of his mind. A week had past since The Realization (as Rick had dubbed it) had occurred. It was weird to think that a week ago, he was living in utter ignorance of a crush. A crush that he didn't want or need. A crush that would only hold him back. It didn't matter how much he liked Her. He couldn't let anyone get in the way of the plan. The plan to go to college (Yale) and pay for it (himself), to get perfect grades(4.3 GPA), get a scholarship(basketball), and all the while looking like he stepped out of Heaven. But this girl and this dream? They were in the way. A week ago that dream made the Realization happen. And now? He couldn't get it off of his mind. It seemed that everywhere he turned there was some kind of reminder of it. Like today in Psychology. Dreams.

"Please pick a a recent dream that you have had. Then type in what was in your dream into the search box and you will see what it represents. You will then piece together what your dream means. You do not have to fill out a sheet explaining this. Because dreams are personal and I want this to be a growing experience. But don't worry you still have written work to do. I'm going to give you a sheet with a list of common items that occur in dreams. You may not just do the work sheet though and if you do you will regret it. Because tomorrow you will fill out an in-class assignment where you will tell me what a dream signifies. So you better do this! Otherwise you'll have difficulty piecing together these dreams."

"What the hell! I can't think about anything other than THIS damn dream. Might as well use it instead of any of my others. At least I'll learn how to decode dreams and maybe this mess will make sense," thought Rick.

He typed in snow.  
"To see a snowflake in your dream, represents purity and perfection. It also signifies your individuality and uniqueness. While snow signifies your inhibitions, unexpressed emotions and feelings of frigidity."

Rick thought that fit. So he typed walking into the search box. They seemed to fill those blank spots that Rick had in his mind.

"To dream that you are walking with ease, signifies a slow, but steady progress toward your goals. You are moving through life in a confident manner. Consider your destination."

"But I'm not confident that I'm attracted to Lizzy. Just the opposite. Is she my destination? "

Then with great uncertainty and confusion Rick typed in Kiss.

"To dream of a kiss, denotes love, affection, tranquility, harmony, and contentment. In particular, if you are dreaming of your first kiss, then it may just be the anticipation of experiencing your actual first kiss. This dream is also symbolic of young love and fresh romance. Perhaps the dream is telling you that you need to inject some more romance into your waking relationship."

Rick's eyebrows raised. But he continued reading. "If you are kissing a close friend, then it represents your respect and adoration for your friend. It may or may not signify a romantic interest for him or her. But it can signify a desire to further a relationship."

Rick took a deep breath. "Well which was it? This just gave me more questions then I had to begin with." Frustrated Rick shut his laptop and stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. It seemed as though it wouldn't. So he sat there stewing over what his dream could mean. He hated that something that his own mind had come up with could affect him in this way. It was an imaginary kiss. It wasn't the real thing. How could something that hadn't even happened have this effect on him? What would happen if he actually kissed her. Would it be worse? It had to be. Or would it help? Maybe it would fulfill something he had been missing. But it didn't matter if it made him happy. He couldn't do that to someone only to make himself feel better. How mean would that be? And let's say it only made him realize he had to be with her? Then the plan would be ruined! No, he HAD to focus on Yale. Yale was the only thing that mattered. He had to show everyone he wasn't that spoiled rich boy everyone thought him to be. He had to prove he could get into an Ivy-league school because he was talented and smart. Not because of his parents but because of who HE was.

Finally the bell rang. And Rick rushed out of the room to his next class. APUSH... He forgot that APUSH was next. Just when he thought he could focus on something other than Lizzy Bennet! An entire 50 minutes. How was he going to survive 50 minutes next to her? Even if she wasn't there her empty seat would a reminder of had to in the very least attempt to ignore her. He had to focus in APUSH. Even though he had a 98(which was not only the highest in the class but his highest grade), he had to focus. Because maintaining a grade is the key. If he dropped his grade even 5 percent then he would have to work twice as hard to bring it up. No he couldn't spend anymore time on Elizabeth. Or the dream with the imaginary, nonexistent kiss.

**~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Dear Reader,**

**Wow Sorry! I've had a very hectic last few weeks. What with the 4-H-ing and the Christian Volunteering and Band Concert-Camp-Thing going. And then my grandmother passed away. Basically I sat and stared at the computer, would write a paragraph, then hate it. Then do the same. Wash Rinse Repeat. You know the drill. Then there was really cute guy interference. You know how these things go! But I like how this ended up. Again I demand that you comment. Because I love hearing how fantastic I am. Or even how awful. But mostly how amazing! :) so COMMENT! Thanks! I'm going to start my next chapter and hopefully by the end of the week I'll have gotten another few chapters out. Maybe Wilham Collins will finally show his face. Until next time.**

**Mary**


	18. Unexpected Arrivals

**Summary:**

**Rick has finally realized that he is crushing on Lizzy. And he can't focus on anything else. He realized this when he had a dream ****at the Bingley Winter Retreat home. **

**The Bennet family has decided to take in a a foreign Exchange student from Austria. Mr Bennet and Lizzy are under the impression that their guest is a very foolish young man, because of the letter that was sent to them.**

**~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Chapter 18

Unexpected Arrivals

Lizzy's entire day had been awful. And it was because of the night before when Wilham Collins came. He was the foreign exchange student from Austria that her family was boarding. And just as her father had predicted, Wilham was an interesting individual. He didn't speak English properly, but was convinced that he did. In fact he often would correct his "very gracious hosts" on nonexistent grammatical errors. Not to mention, he had been raised in a VERY Catholic home. He was constantly praying and thanking the saints. He spoke while he chewed. Which was disgusting. And he also thought that he was going to be the next American Idol. And you guessed it. He couldn't sing. He planned to yodel for the judges. He had even given a demonstration to the family. And now? He was following Lizzy around. All day long. So when Lizzy walked into APUSH and saw Rick Darcy sharpening his pencil, she knew that the day would only be getting worse. She had known that he would be there. But it didn't stop her from closing her eyes and hoping that when she opened them he would disappear. And not surprisingly when she opened her eyes, he was still there. She really didn't want to deal with him today. And even though she knew it was unlikely, she had silently wished that he would be sick... or dead. Well, that was harsh. Not dead. But maybe half way across the world?

Lizzy quickly got out of the doorway and walked over to her seat. As she sat down, she noticed that Rick's things weren't on the desk next to her own. And then when Rick was done sharpening his pencil he sat down at a desk across the room. And not that Lizzy wasn't ecstatic. In fact it made her day slightly more bearable. She just couldn't understand why HE moved. If anyone had a reason to move it would be her. It's not like she did anything to him. "Oh I know! I'm not pretty enough to sit next too," she thought. The more she thought him about, the more annoyed she was. And the fact that she was annoyed with him, annoyed her. After all what did she care? He was a jerk. What else was new?

Just as Lizzy thought she couldn't get anymore annoyed, Wilham came into the class. By this point there were more people than just her and Darcy. Which made Wilham's greeting even more embarrassing.

"Ah! My gracious host! At last I am able to locate your whoseabouts. I was not able to find where you were when you suddenly disappeared. I thought that you had vamoosed!" he practically shouted. The people in the class snickered Lizzy's expense.

Before Lizzy responded she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Whereabouts, Wilham not whoseabouts."

But before Lizzy could continue Wilham interrupted, "Oh no, it is absolutely whoseabouts. I saw on the televison last night. It is what it said. Whoseabouts."

Lizzy knew it was pointless to argue. So she just nodded and said,"Of course how silly of me. But Wilham, I don't think you should sit in on this class with me. It isn't like my other classes. It will only be more difficult for you to follow. And I won't be able to explain things because I have to take notes. Maybe you should go find Lydia. I'm pretty sure she is taking an art class right now."

Wilham laughed heartily,"Oh gracious host, you need not worry of me! I will not be needing your explanations. I will understand everything that is said."

"Yes well, it's just that Lydia really wanted you to see her art class." said Lizzy thinking on her feet.

"She did? I don't remember her speaking this to me."

"Oh she did. Last night. I remember it clearly. Besides the art class is a much more social setting. Perfect for you to observe."

"Well, If you say so. Then I will go. As you have spoken, it will be a good chance to witness other American teenagers."

Lizzy let out a breath of relief. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to stand having Wilham next to her the entire class. But regardless of not having Wilham next to her, Lizzy was still unable to focus for most of the class period. It seemed pointless to even try and focus. She sneaked glares at Rick all class period long. But he never once looked her way. She really didn't understand why she was so annoyed. Why should she care about Rick Darcy? Maybe it was because he hadn't really snubbed her for a while. In fact he had been incredibly nice to her all week. His kindness had only annoyed her, but still... it seemed so sudden.

Just as Lizzy was about to burst, there came a knock on the classroom door. Mr. Lewis went to the door.

"Ah, yes I have been expecting you."

The entire class looked and chattered to the others around them. Who could Mr. Lewis be expecting? Their question was answered as a tall boy with dark hair and Buddy Holly glasses walked into the classroom. He had a charming smile. He had a little stubble on his chin. And you could tell he worked out. But it wasn't in an obnoxious-hit-me-over-the-head-muscle-man kind of way. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Rick or Charlie, but he still had this mystery about him that Lizzy found incredibly attractive. And she didn't seem to be the only girl to think so either. Many girl's looked at the mystery boy with great interest.

"Class, this is my student assistant George Wickham."

**~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Dear Reader,**

**OOOOOO it's getting interesting! How do you all feel about Wilham? I have tons of inspiration for the next few chapters. So hopefully I will have a few chapters done and out of the way. Horray! Soon we'll be getting to the really good stuff. Won't we? **

**Remember COMMENT! I wanna know how you all feel! Thanks to everyone who has commented! And to all you new readers and followers, PLEASE let me know what you think. What you hate. What you love. How you would do things! Thank you! Until next time.**

**Mary**


	19. The Wicked Wickham of the West

**Last chapter in Loathing and A Few Other Misunderstandings:**

**Rick changed his seat in APUSH! Lizzy is quite annoyed with this and can't explain why. Not to mention, she has a delightful new friend following her around all day. Yes, that's right Wilham Collins had finally showed his face. And he's not the only one. Wickham has showed up. What will Rick do?**

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Chapter 19

The Wicked Wickham of the West

"George is a new student. He is going to be seen around the school doing work for me. But I don't have anything for you to do right now, George. So, you can just sit down and listen. Monday, I'll have work for you. Let's see, you can sit next to Miss Bennet."

A girl behind Lizzy said under her breath,"Of course she would get all the attractive guys next to her!"

George scanned the room to see where Mr. Lewis had pointed. His eyes came across Rick, who was glaring at him with pure hate. George's eyes widened and then returned the deep hate that Rick had sent his way. After their glare fight was over, Wickham quickly sat down next to Lizzy, who noticed the transaction. She was glad to see she wasn't the only person with the good sense to dislike Rick Darcy. And it helped that he was super cute.

Rick couldn't believe it he was literally shaking with anger. How could he come here? What was he thinking? Especially after he... after he... betrayed Rick's family! And hurt Gia. She thought he was in love with her. But he was only using her. Using her to get back at him. Rick had turned him in for drug use. Which got Wickham expelled. Wickham swore he would get back at him. But he never thought he would resort to using Gia. After all they were friends at one point. He and George had been attached at the hip. Mr. Wickham, George's father, had been the family's gardener since Rick was born. And he and his family lived on the grounds. So both boys had literally grown up together. Mr. Darcy had become incredibly fond of George in fact the entire family was. Gia looked up to him. Mrs. Darcy adored him. And of course George and Rick were pals. So, it wasn't surprising that the Darcys decided to pay for his tuition at the very same, very expensive where Rick went. Both boys were over the moon. And they grew closer all through out elementry school. But then Middle School came around and George started to hang out with the stoners, and Rick started playing basketball. They grew apart. And Rick began spending time with Charlie. Then in High School, George began asking Mr. Darcy for money. Mr. Darcy, completely unaware of the distance that had grown between the two boys and the purpose for Wickham's need for cash, happily gave George the money. Rick found out that George had been spending the money on drugs at the beginning of this school year. But instead of telling his father, he just turned George in to the school. Then the whole expulsion, "I swear I'll get you back DARCY!" thing occurred.

Honestly, Rick didn't think that Wickham would actually get back at him. But then he found Gia crying on the top of the roof of their father's building threatening to jump. Rick of course stopped her. Clearly. Rick coaxed everything out of her. She told him that Wickham had promised that he loved her. That they were going to get married one day. Then he stole money for more drugs, took advantage of her, spread it around the entire school, and then told her to her face that he was just using her. The exact words he used were, "Why on earth would I want to be with a child like you? You are only a pawn. You are nothing but a spoiled rich brat. And you got what was coming to you! Both you and your brother." That's when Rick told his parents the basics of what happened. He didn't tell them who because he knew it would kill them. But he told them enough to get Gia out of that hell hole. And just when he thought she was safe, this dip-wad decided to show up. How was he going to tell Gia? He should have told his parents! He should have gotten Wickham arrested! He should have done a lot of things. Buy he didn't and now, Wickham was sitting next to Lizzy.

Lizzy! She didn't know! He had to do something. He had to warn her. But what could he do? Why did he have to run out of contacts today? He had to move across the room so he could see better. And of course he was getting punished. He shouldn't have second guessed himself. He should have just asked Lizzy out. And now he knew it couldn't wait. It was pointless to try and stop how he felt. It didn't matter that she lived in this... place. It didn't matter that she was well not liked. It didn't matter that she was a distraction. Lizzy ended up being a distraction regardless of whether or not they were going out. She was what he wanted. And tomorrow, he would get her at the the Bingley Christmas party. It was still three weeks before Christmas. But the Bingleys were going to be out of town in New York City, and they always had a Christmas party.

He couldn't even began to think what Wickham would do if he found out that Rick had feelings for Lizzy. Rick knew for a fact that Wickham didn't think he had gotten back at Rick enough. Lizzy needed to be protected from this monster. He couldn't let

The bell rang and Rick watched as Lizzy walked out with Wickham. She was laughing at something Wickham said. Wickham looked back at Darcy and smirked. Yes, tomorrow he would set the record straight. Tomorrow, he would get Lizzy and everything would be perfect. He would tell her he liked her. And then when they were official, he would explain everything. About Wickham, about Gia, about why it took so long. Yes, tomorrow everything would be perfect. There was nothing in the plan that could possibly go wrong. He liked her. She liked him. He had been an idiot. He should have asked her out right after he recited the poem. Then this wouldn't have been a problem. But it would be fixed. Nothing would g wrong. Tomorrow he everything would be perfect.


	20. Twisted Truths

Chapter 20

Twisted Truths

"But seriously, how terrifying is that guy! I don't know how I'm going to last at this school!" laughed Wickham.

Lizzy laughed, "Mr. Lewis isn't that bad. Besides you aren't one of his students, so you really don't have to worry about too much." Then, Lizzy, being the incredibly clever and witty person that she was, said,"Not to mention the fact Mr. Lewis has been in a better mood ever since Rick Darcy came into his class." She knew exactly what she was doing. She had seen the look that had taken place between the two boys, and she wanted to know what had gone on.

"Rick Darcy? Do you know him?" said Wickham

"Of course everyone knows Rick."

"Let me rephrase that. Of course you know of him. But are you friends with him?"

"Well, not really. I don't particularly enjoy spending time with spoiled rich boys who think their better than everyone."

Wickham's smile grew, "I'm glad you got an accurate portrayal of him. Not everyone is that lucky."

"You know him?" said Lizzy in faux-shock.

"Yeah, we were like brothers when we were little. But then he started getting a big head. And he forgot all about me. Left me in the lurch. But I don't really have a problem with the guy. He's the one who is out to get me!"

"Really! What did he do to you?" said Lizzy itching to know what had occurred between the two.

"Well, I suppose he was always jealous of me. My father worked for his father, so obviously we weren't as well off as he was. And Mr. Darcy was always fond of me, so he paid for my education. Rick hated the attention I was getting. And finally at the beginning of this year I guess he had finally had it."

"What did he do?" asked Lizzy.

"Well, he framed me for drug possession and got me expelled. I'm a swimmer too so I couldn't even be part of the team anymore. I really didn't think he would stoop so low. I would have exposed him, but I have to much respect for Mr. Darcy. Rick is petty and self-centered. And if his father knew it would kill him."

"That's awful! I knew Rick was bad news. But I thought he was only a spoiled jerk. I didn't think he would ever stoop so low!"

"I'm not the really in the mood to talk about him. Let's talk about something else! Is there anything happening? Like a party?"

"Tomorrow, Charlie Bingley is throwing a party. Well, his family is. The entire school is invited. But I don't know if you want to go though. Charlie is really good friends with Rick."

"Oh I'll probably go anyway. He can't stop me from going. Like I said I don't have a problem with him. He has a problem with me. And if he doesn't want to see me than he can leave."

Lizzy nodded. Then George said he had to leave. He gave her a promise to friend her on Facespace that night. As he walked away, Lizzy smiled. George seemed nice. And cute. Well, he didn't seem cute. He was cute. And she didn't understand how anyone could be mean to him. He was so congenial! She had never liked Rick. So, she didn't have much trouble seeing him being mean, but she didn't think he was this nasty. After all Charlie was friends with him! And Charlie couldn't possibly have known. Otherwise he never would have been friends with Rick. How could anyone be friends with someone like Rick? Then Lizzy saw Caroline make a bee-line to Rick in the hall. She laughed. They were perfect for each other. They could go on and live in the city and have nasty frowning children who looked down on everyone and everything.

Lizzy continued walking to her car. She got in and plugged in her ipod. She sat there and listened to Nancy Sinatra. It was amazing that after a hectic day like today, she could just turn on Sugartown and all her troubles melted away. She couldn't help herself she began singing along. It's nearly impossible not to with this song. Her smile grew wider as the song progressed. And then she saw Charlie carrying Jane's books. And the size doubled. She was so glad that things were working out with those two. She couldn't think of any two people who were more perfect for the other.

Jane opened the passenger door. And sank into the seat. She let out a deep breath and smiled. Lizzy smiled at the content on her sister's face. She knew it. Jane was in love. And since Charlie was standing only a few feet away staring at Jane, he was in love too. Jane then turned to Lizzy and said, "Nancy Sinatra? Hectic day?"

"Indeed. But it looks like yours was much better."

"It's very difficult to have a bad day. At least with everything going perfectly."said Jane with a smile. "But what about you? Why the Sinatra?"

"Oh, well there was Wilham acting like a puppy dog and we still have to take him home. Thankfully I pawned him off on Lydia so it'll be a little bit. But that isn't what really made my day hectic." Lizzy then told Jane all about Rick and what he had done to George. Jane gasped at all the right places and nodded in shock. But she just couldn't believe anyone could do something so horrible.

"Surely there's been a misunderstanding, Lizzy."

"Well, I plan on finding out Jane. Tomorrow at the Christmas party."

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**********Howdy Readers!**

I have tons of inspiration so no worries about writing for the next few days. Who knows I might actually finish this story by the end of the year. At least at the rate I'm going! Unfortunately Next week school starts. AWWWWWW! I know! Senior year! Woo. hoo. i guess. Anyway. I'll be busy for the next few weeks so I don't know how much will end up getting done. It all depends on if i'm helping the novice show and then if I get into Into the Woods.(Prays please!). Then there's the being on the school paper. AND AP Art History. AND you college applications. So yeah. haha we'll see how this all goes :)

Until next chapter,

Mary


	21. An Innocent Little Secret

**Okay so this is what you forgot:**

**Rick is tooootally crushing in Lizzy! Wow, that wasn't obvious. ANY whooosle-whatsle, because Rick finally put two and two together, he is going to ask Lizzy out. Part of this inspiration was caused by the sudden arrival of a certain jerk named George Wickham. Dun dun DUUUUUUN! The really interesting part, is that Rick and Wickham used to be best friends! GASP! But then Wickham became a druggie who used everyone he met. Including Gia, Rick's little sister. (Jackass) Sooooo Rick gets back at him, by turning him in for drug use (WOOO he's a hero!) But then Wickham shows up at Riverville! (Boo he's a villain!) And something truly awful happens. Wickham takes an interest in Lizzy and tells her lies! About how Rick framed him! What will happen to our non-couple? Will Wickham triumph? Will Rick die of heartache? And what about Wilham Collins? Will he ever become the NEXT AMERICAN IDOL?**

**And that's what you forgot! Tune in um now I guess... to find out what happens next!**

**P.S. I don't think I've done this but I own nothing! Not Pride and Prejudice and certainly none of the poems that I have used. :)**

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Chapter 21

An Innocent Little Secret

Lizzy stared at the ceiling of her room. It was covered in those glow-in-the-dark stars. When she had been little around six, she wanted to be an astronomer. So, she saved up her allowance to buy hundreds of those little stars. She then covered her ceiling (with the help of her tall father) with her favorite constellations. Then after about 6 months she decided she was going to be traveling musician. Until she discovered her lack of talent. Then it was a folk artist. And then a poet. And then... well it could go on for quite some time. But her fascination with stars and their constellations never disappeared.

She was happy that she had her stars on her ceiling. Because she could barely see stars in Riverville's night sky. They seemed non-existent. Maybe she would see two or three. But the bright street lights blotted out those perfect little lights. It didn't matter though, because all she had to do was shut her lights off, stare at her night sky, and she could see as many stars as she wanted. Her own stars. Her perfect night sky. That never changed. That never went away. No matter how cloudy no matter how bright the street lights were. They were always there. Her dependable stars.

There was a poem by Robert Frost that she adored, called "Stars". She had first heard it when she was very small. So, small she couldn't even remember how young. She just remembered sitting in her father's lap. Sitting there and listening to his steady voice reading. She was sitting there because she had been scared. It was cold outside and snow was blustering outside. The storm was so strong that it had knocked the power out and threatened to keep them locked up for days. Lizzy had heard her mother say how they all would die in their house because Mr. Bennet had not bought a snow blower. And they would be found clinging together frozen to death. Which was of course absurd. But when you are small you don't realize when things are absurd or when they are quite serious. So Lizzy sat under her father's study desk hiding. But when Mr. Bennet found her crying with a blanket wrapped around her he said, "Lizzy-girl. Don't you know the beauty of snow? Come here. Sit in my lap and look at the window as I read. It will help you to see it. No more tears, my dear." He picked her up and sat down in his red leather chair. He reached over to his side table and picked up a book. He flipped through the pages. When he found what he was looking for, he began to read.

"How countlessly they congregate  
O'er our tumultuous snow,  
Which flows in shapes as tall as trees  
When wintry winds do blow!-

As if with keenness for our fate,  
Our faltering few steps on  
To white rest, and a place of rest  
Invisible at dawn,-

And yet with neither love nor hate,  
Those stars like some snow-white  
Minerva's snow-white marble eyes  
Without the gift of sight.

See Lizzy-girl. Do you see the beauty? Just wait until it's calm. You'll be able to see the snow sparkle from the glittery stars."

Lizzy waited in her father's arms until the storm cleared away. When all the clouds had left the sky and the stars were in the sky. You could see them since the power was out and the street lights didn't hide their light. Little Lizzy's bright eyes reflected the shimmer and dazzle of the snow. So much so that it would be difficult to say which was brighter, the winter night or Lizzy's eyes.

Stars made Lizzy feel happy and content. She loved them. And when she was upset from a hard day, she looked up at her sky and calmed down. But Lizzy didn't just use her stars to keep her sane. Sometimes. Sometimes she was already happy. She didn't need her stars, she just wanted to stay happy. So she would look up at her stars and smile and think about the wonderful things that had occurred.

Today, it was a mix. She was mad at Darcy. How could he say and do so many awful things. What person would? She knew that he was a spoiled brat, but she didn't think that he was that bad. She didn't think any one could be that cold hearted. And while Darcy made her so mad it almost made her sick, she couldn't help but think about Wickham. He made her laugh and smile. He had made her day much better. They had even had a long facespace chat. That made her day so much better. She couldn't believe it, but she finally had a crush on someone. And it was a perfect little crush. One that was obsessive and foolish. But completely innocent. Perfectly innocent.

And while that was great and perfect and what Lizzy had wanted her life to be, she couldn't help but feel nervous. The thing was Lizzy had a secret. A secret that she hadn't told anyone. Not even Jane. It wasn't a bad secret. Just a secret that made Lizzy rather self conscious. Lizzy hadn't ever been kissed. She couldn't explain why it hadn't happened yet. But it hadn't. It probably had to do with the fact that Lizzy didn't go to those secret parties in middle school where there was beer and 7 minutes in Heaven. And then she hadn't met anyone in high school. The boys that were attractive were idiots or jerks. And the boys who were smart and clever were incredibly creepy and disgusting. And since she made it to junior year without being kissed, she figured that she might as well just wait until she found someone she really liked. It wasn't like she thought you were a terrible whore-slut if you kissed before a serious relationship, she just thought that she had waited this long. Why just throw out an incredibly romantic opportunity? And now she was glad she had waited. And tomorrow if she played her cards right, she would be getting that first kiss.

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**********Dear Readers,**

**********Don't hate me. Please? I promise it will all work out. :) it will. Remember Rick and Lizzy are meant to be? Besides, can't you tell I hate Wickham? I wouldn't couldn't do that to poor Lizzy. Never. :) Ok so as always COMMENT! A shout out to all my new readers. Love you guys! And you too old readers! Love to you all! I can't tell you how much it means when I get a little comment in my box. So thanks for all your support! Please Please Comment. Because it makes me want to write so much more knowing that people want to know what happens next :) I'm going to try and publish another chapter on Sunday.**

**********Until next time,**

**********Mary**


	22. On How to Be Nervous

**Last time:**

**We found out that Lizzy was totally crushing on Wickham! DRAT HIM. While, Rick was planning on asking Lizzy out. Finally the idiot! Rick's parents want him to go to Harvard. But Rick is a Yale man. Which by the way is where Lizzy wants to go. HMMMMM I wonder if the brilliant writer was showing how similar the two were and that they should be together!**

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Chapter 22

On How To Be Nervous

When Rick was five, his aunt asked him to be a ring-bearer for her wedding. Rick's mother agreed so quickly, that Rick barely knew what had happened. This wedding was going to be huge. Over a thousand guests were invited. And Rick steadily became very nervous. His nervousness grew to be so large that when it came time for him to walk down the aisle, he fainted. Thankfully, it was a hot summer's day, so Rick's mother blamed it on the heat and Rick got out of carrying the ring. But he always regretted not doing his job. So he made a promise to himself, to never get that nervous ever again. And he wasn't… until today. Today was a different story for a lot of reasons, one being that he hadn't told Gia about Wickham's sudden appearance. And before he did, he wanted to get a little investigating done. It couldn't be a coincidence that Wickham was here. And the way he got into school so easily… Well, it led Rick to believe that his father was involved somehow. This was yet another reason for Rick to be nervous. And then on top of all that, he would have to tell Lizzy about Wickham AND how he felt about her.

Well, regardless of all his personal drama, he had to talk to his father. God, how as he going to do that? "Hey Dad, just thought I might let you know that the guy you thought was like a son is a terrible individual who nearly date-raped your daughter. OH, and he's a druggie. AND he's been stealing from you. AND I knew about it and didn't tell you. But hey! How about those Jets?" Yeah, that be a terrible way to start. This wasn't going to be fun. Then there's Gia. Gia who had nightmares about this guy. Gia who's reputation was ruined. Gia who had to go to a psychiatrist for the past three months. How could he be such an awful brother? He was supposed to protect Gia, make sure things like this didn't happen. Instead he let the one thing that terrified her, ruined her life, and caused her mental pain waltz right back into their lives.

Rick walked cautiously over to his father's study. He gently rapped on the door. Waiting until he heard a quiet, "Come in." Rick opened the door and sat down in one of the big brown leather chairs. He waited until his father looked up from his book. It was probably Dickens. Rick never cared much for Dickens (except a Christmas Carol… Muppets). But Dickens was Mr. Darcy's favorite author.

"Ah Rick, What can I do for you? There's no trouble at school is there? I mean to say, you aren't struggling with any of your studies? Because you know you can always just stop trying. After all Yale is no Harvard. They accept anyone!" laughed Mr. Darcy.

Rick smiled at his father's good natured teasing, "Oh no sir, school is fine."

Noting that his son didn't have a witty comment and hearing the apprehension in his son's voice, Mr. Darcy took his glasses off and said, "I see. It appears as though, this will be a very serious conversation,"

"Well, yes sir, it is. I…" But Rick was interrupted.

"There's no need to explain son. I know what this is all about."

"You do?" said Rick in shock.

"Of course, Rick nothing goes on in this house I don't know. Gia told me ages ago. I was wondering when you were going to come talk to me about it." Mr. Darcy seeing the Rick's expression, "Oh don't be angry with Gia. It took real Darcy courage to tell me."

"I agree, sir. I'm glad she told you. That makes everything so much easier and a lot less awkward."

"I'm glad you see it that way, son. And I have been meaning to to talk to you about it. You know I was about your age when I met your mother."

Rick looked at his father in confusion, "I'm sorry to ask this sir. But what does metting mother have to do with this current situation?"

Mr. Darcy's laughter filled the room. "My apologies son, I know you're too young to think about marriage, Rick. It's just the way you've been acting! You've been walking around here with a dazed look about you. And well, it's obvious, son. You're in love!"

Rick's confusion only grew. What was his father… OH. It made sense now. His father was talking about Lizzy. Gia hadn't said a word about Wickham to their father. Rick knew it would have been to good to be true. He had to deal with this himself.

"Well, I wouldn't say love…"

Mr. Darcy's laughter only grew, "You wouldn't? Well, you're wrong! You are. SO who's the lucky girl? Gia didn't share that information with me."

"That's because she doesn't know. I don't think you would know her."

"Well, how long have you been going out? If it's a sufficient amount of time, you should bring her to the house."

Rick grinned, "Well that's just it, sir, I haven't asked her out yet."

"That does indeed pose a problem!" boomed Mr. Darcy, "But I assume you'll be fixing that?"

"Yes, I plan on asking her tonight."

"Splendid. Just know that your mother and I are rooting for you son!"

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Dear Readers,**

**I am terribly sorry! I know that it's been far too long! You see school has started. And I'm doing far too many things for one person. But that is not stopping me. Any way I started this about a week ago and didn't finish it until today. The main reason being: I'm in the Fall Musical. It's called Into the Woods. It's incredible. I'm the evil step sister, Florinda. I get my toe cut off and my eyes plucked out by birds. WOO But hey, I get to smack someone and call her a clod! Which is always fun! Anyway, I hope you like this! And as always, COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! ****J**

**Until next time,**

**Mary**


	23. Under The Misstletoe

**Let's see, the last chapter, we looked into Rick's past. Poor little ring bearing boy. We also saw Rick being nervous about talking to his father. He had to tell him the truth about Wickham. But that didn't happen :( Instead his father found out about Lizzy. Apparently, Rick is in love.**

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Chapter 23**

**Under the Misstletoe**

Charlie straightened his bow tie. At least that was what he was trying to do. But no matter how much he fiddled with it, the bow still remained slightly askew. He had been battling with the tie all night long. And unfortunately the more he meddled with it, the more crooked the tie became. But he couldn't help it. Charlie had been holding on to nervous energy all night long. Jane Bingley was the cause. He hadn't seen her at all. And that made him very anxious. Mind you the party had only started officially a half an hour ago. But that didn't make a difference to Charlie.

He usually hated these types of parties. The ones his parents insisted on throwing. Obligation parties. Normally he would be sulking in his room at this point. But instead he was waiting downstairs. Waiting by the door for that certain blonde to walk through the door. Not to mention, that he never got dressed up. But that same blonde had mentioned in passing that she loved bowties on boys. So here Charlie was, waiting downstairs, wearing a bowtie, and nervously tapping on a wall. Rick had come by a few times to join him. In fact in the past ten minutes, every time the doorbell rang, Rick would come rushing over. Both boys' faces would fall when more their classmates or Mr. Bingley's friends would walk through the door.

"She said they were coming. I don't know why they aren't here yet," said Charlie.

Rick looked at his friend. He hadn't realized Charlie liked Jane this much. He just figured that this was a fling for Charlie. But he read the anxiousness on Charlie's face, and he knew that this was something much more serious. This was bad. Really bad. The last time Charlie had fallen for a girl. Well, she didn't feel the same way. And Rick saw this happening again. In fact, with Mrs. Bennet being Jane's mother he was sure of it.

"So, is this getting serious between you guys?" asked Rick trying to be nonchalant.

"Well, I hope it is. I mean I haven't exactly asked her yet. I was planning on tonight."

"The easiest way to tell is the kiss. You know?"

Charlie looked slightly sheepish. "Um, yeah I was planning on doing that tonight too."

This was worse than Rick could have anticipated. Charlie hadn't kissed her yet? That would mean that Jane couldn't even misinterpret this as a fling? Maybe she only saw Charlie as a FRIEND! And all because Charlie was trying to be a gentlement. Or even worse he was nervous. Which meant that he really liked her. Which meant that if she didn't see this a real relationship. Which would kill Charlie. This is the ultimate death seal. Friendship. Charlie wouldn't be able to handle it. Being friends with someone you love. There was nothing worse than that. Nothing. Well, with the exception of the person you love hating you. That would truly be terrible.

"Charlie, I hate to ask you. But are you sure she feels the same way?"

"What do you mean? Of course she does!"

"See that's just it, I'm as sure as you. I'm not trying to attack you, I just want to make sure. I mean you remember Shauna."

Charlie remained silent.

"I just don't want something like that to happen again, Charlie."

"I know. I don't either. That's why I'm so sure about this. I wouldn't risk it. Rick, I have been very careful not to like her too fast."

Rick didn't agree with that, but he let it go. There was no way he could convince Charlie. At least not right now. This would take time. And a quick conversation at a party was not the time nor the place. So, Rick just nodded and as he was about to say something along the lines of, "I guess..." , the doorbell rang. Both boys stood up straight and looked at the door in anticipation. Charlie was still fiddling with his tie. Rick just stood there. Waiting. Trying to conceal the fact that he was nervous. And unfortunately not succeeding.

Jane and Lizzy walked through the front door. Followed, of course, by Lydia. Charlie rushed over to Jane's side and helped her with her coat. Lydia's eyes lit up briefly until she realized that Charlie was rushing toward her sister. Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. Jane looked stunning. She was wearing a little black dress. Her hair was pulled up half way with soft curls falling around her neck. Charlie couldn't help but stare. Rick couldn't help but look at his friend with concern. Was Charlie really that blind?

"Here, Jane, let me take that for you," said Charlie, "I'm glad you came." he whispered quietly in her ear. See how could Jane misread that?

"Thank you, Charlie," said Jane smiling.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"I would love to."

So, Charlie grasped her hand and took her on the grand tour. The sitting room, where they each grabbed a glass of punch. The dining room, where they grabbed a salmon puff. And the library, although at the moment it was more of a dance hall. His parents had hired a live band to do the music. Why? He had no idea. Probably because it was extravagant. At the moment though he didn't care, because he had a plan. He made sure that his mother had used mistletoe while decorating this room. So, that the first kiss that he and Jane had was special.

He looked at her and smiled nervously. She looked up at him. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing he was. So, he decided just to go for it.

"Would you look at..."

But Charlie never got to finish his statement. Because Jane interupted him.

"Sorry, Charlie but I have to use the little girl's room."

As Jane walked away, Charlie just looked after her. How could he have been so wrong? Clearly, he misread everything. Was Rick right? Charlie couldn't believe it. OR at least he didn't want to believe it. But obviously, Rick was right. Jane didn't feel the same way. In fact, Jane probably only liked him as a... FRIEND!

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Dear Readers,**

**Poor Charlie. :( But no worries all will be well. In the end anyway. :) Sorry it took so long. But like I said, Senior year. It's been super busy. Which is fun but hectic! SO that's why. As always COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

**Mary**

**Dear Readers,**

**I just updated this chapter, because I reread it and I was like, "WOW that was some lazy writing!" SO I fixed it. And now it's better. :) I'm working on the next chapter. It's going to be amazing :) So no worries! Hopefully, it will be done soon. And this time I'll actually read it and EDIT. **

**Mary**


	24. Rescued! Or Not?

**********Let's see what did you forget?**

**********Darcy LOVES Lizzy hurray! He's going to ask her out tonight! Hopefully all goes well. George Wickham told Lizzy that he and Rick had a past where Rick got him expelled by framing him with drugs. Sounds bad right? But let's remember that Rick is the goood guy. He didn't frame him. Just turned him in for drugs. But Lizzy doesn't know this. And even if she did, would she believe him? Oh of course let's not forget the oh so wonderful Wilham Collins. Poor Little German exchange student.**

**********PS-While this little summary helps, I highly suggest rereading the some of the previous chapters. Or even the whole story. Because you miss a lot of story. Also I rewrote "An Innocent Little Secret" so it's much better. It's been fleshed out. Much funnier and It explains so much more. Also if you notice any grammar issues please let me know because I am doing this so that my writing skills improve. :) ALso I do not own Pride and Prejudice or ANY of Jane Austen's wonderful characters.**

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Chapter 24**

**Rescued! Or Not?**

The cold winter air made Lizzy's cheeks a rosy pink as she, her sisters, and their overly gracious guest Wilham Collins waited for the Bingley's door to open. Lizzy did not want to be here to begin with. But she especially had no desire to be here now that Wilham barely gave here time to breath. She had no idea how she would make it through tonight with Wilham and Darcy. She didn't know who she would rather be with. The only thing giving her any hope that tonight wouldn't end with her knocking one of the two out was that George had said he would come to the party if she was there. Lizzy was flattered and shocked to hear George say that. Mostly because of Rick Darcy. How he managed to be around a person who was so shallow and self important was beyond her. And so here she was. To find George Wickham and hopefully get him to ask her out. He was so shy.

Finally the door was opened by Charlie who had a big charming grin plastered to his face. Lizzy saw Jane beam as she noticed the bow tie around Charlie's neck. Lizzy knew that a bow tie was Jane's weakness. That girl never stood a chance. In fact neither did that biy. Especially with the way Jane looked tonight. Lizzy walked into the foyer as soon as Jane and Charlie stopped staring at each other. As soon as their coats had been taken care of Charlie whisked Jane off to see the rest of the house. And that's when Lizzy saw him. Standing there looking dashing and devious. Darcy. He was just staring at her. Lizzy had half a mind to walk up to him and let him have it. But before she could Wilham interupted.

"Miss Lizzy, Might I follow you about. I am knowing few people. And it makes it difficult walking around not knowing who is who."

Lizzy looked over at the out of place Austrian boy, who was wearing a very poor fitting suit that seemed to made out of some heinous material. She really wanted to see George instead of being followed by a little annoying Austrian boy, "Um, sure Wilham. But I was meeting someone. So maybe Lydia would..." But Lydia had already run away to chase some boy. "Well, I might have to go talk to someone later on"

"That is fine with me, Miss Lizzy," Wilham grinned, "For this moment, I will speak of my country and what we do."

Rick watched as Lizzy grimaced and walked out of the room listening to that odd foreign exchange student. She was such a kind person. He couldn't wait until he could finally ask her out. He would just have to wait until that other boy went away. Maybe he would try to be in the same area. And then he would wait for him to disappear.

Lizzy walked around the entire house twice and couldn't see George anywhere. Maybe Darcy had thrown him out. It would be just like him. Darcy, he ruined everything for her. She was stuck at this party being followed around by a pompous little cretin. She felt bad calling Wilham that. But it was what he was. He had spent the last 15 minutes going on about this patron to his village. A Lady De Bourgh. And how he had been chosen to thank her for all that she had donated to his village. And that it was an honor given to the most handsome and clever of the village boys. And if that was the case, Lizzy felt bad for all the village girls.

After another 15 minutes, Lizzy had finally had it. She asked Wilham to get her a drink. She needed an escape. Any way to have an excuse.

"Um, Lizzy ? Might I have this dance?" a mysterious voice said from behind Lizzy. She didn't care who it was. Anyone even a 65 year old man would be a relief. Though she doubted it since he knew her name.

"Oh, of course, thank you!"said Lizzy as she turned around" I don't think I could take another second with that boy" And that was when she found herself face to face with no other than Rick Darcy.

"It was my pleasure." said Rick as he smiled.

And before she knew it, Lizzy was being lead to dance floor by Rick Darcy. Something she never thought could happen considering the last time dancing was brought up between the two of them, Rick Darcy labeled her as "nothing special", the pompous jack-ass. But here she was with Rick Darcy holding her hand and her waist. Lizzy couldn't think of anything to say at first. And it was obvious Rick wasn't going to contribute anything to the conversation.

"It's nice outside. The snow and everything, don't you think, Darcy?"

"Yes, I remember that you do enjoy the snow, Bennet."

Another awkward silence took place. Rick was amazed at how she could make him so tongue-tied.

"Well, it's your turn, Darcy!"

"My turn?"said Rick smirking.

"Yes, I said something about the weather now it's your turn to say something about how you're glad it's the weekend or how delicious the food is."

Rick smiled and said, "Oh I see. Well, how about the last APUSH class? What do you think about Mr. Lewis's discussion on the Industrial Revolution?"

"Let me stop you right there, Darcy. Come now, it's a party. APUSH is not the subject for the dance floor." That's when an incredibly wonderfully nasty idea hit Lizzy. And before she knew what she was doing words started coming out of her mouth. " That is unless you were to mention the new classmate that came into APUSH. George Wickham wasn't it?"

Rick's face shadowed immediately. "Yes, I believe that was his name."

And even though she knew she should let it be, Lizzy kept speaking, "I was speaking with him after class. And he mentioned that you knew him."

"Yes." Rick said keeping his answer short. This conversation was not meant to happen here or now. It was supposed to happen after he had asked her out. Not now where people could hear everything.

"He seems to be fitting in nicely, anyway. I mean he seems to be making a lot of friends."

"Yes, well Wickham was always good at making friends. It was keeping friends that always seemed to allude him."

"I take you didn't end on a positive note then."

"No. We did not."

"That's a shame."

"Not in my book it isn't."

"It seems you don't like people."

"I don't like people who hurt... I can't talk about this here. Please come with me Lizzy."

"But the dance isn't over and..." But Lizzy didn't get to finish because Rick had grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him. Which she did. Mostly out of curiosity. But there was also this urgency in his voice that made Lizzy feel odd. So up the stairs they went.


	25. She Loves Me! Not?

**Do you need a reminder again?**

**All right, Jane was dancing with Charlie. And when he was finally going to ask her out after what seemed like forever, Jane suddenly vanished. And Charlie was crushed poor boy. But before any of that happened, Lizzy somehow got bamboozled into dancing with Darcy. And just when things were good, Lizzy brought up Wickham. And Darcy whisked her away up the stairs**

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Chapter 25**

**She Loves Me! Not?**

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Darcy but I..." said Lizzy as they finally stopped moving. They ended up in some room way up high at the top of the Bingley's House.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I...What?"

Rick cleared his throat. He nervously began trying to explain "I have tried very hard not to like you, Lizzy. You are not the type of girl I date. Ever. But you don't ever seem to leave my mind. I knew it would be a bad idea. Our different backgrounds. Your family in particular. The fact that I do not think your sister to be a good match for Charlie doesn't help either. And your behavior and attitude. It just wouldn't fit in my life. My friends from the city would laugh. It would just end poorly. But I couldn't help myself. You are..."

Lizzy spoke in a very low voice, "I think I know exactly what you think I am from that speech right there, Darcy."

Rick could tell from her eyes that something was very wrong. He tried to back track, "See, but that's what I'm saying Lizzy. I don't think you do. I can't get you out of my mind. You are all I think about. All I dream about. I find myself longing to find anyway to speak to you. Even if it's for just a moment. So, will you? Go out with me that is."

Lizzy's eyes softened slightly, not enough to say yes or give him another chance. No, that would never happen. She knew that this would hurt. Really, it was shocking to her. She never suspected it for a second. Rick Darcy in love with her.

"Rick, I want you to listen very closely. I do not, nor did I ever, nor will I ever want to go out with you."

Rick could not contain his shock. He looked as though he had been punched in the face. His mind was racing. "I don't understand."

Lizzy couldn't believe. He really thought thought that even though she hated him, she would have said yes. I mean it was so ovious that she hated him. Did he think he was that irresistible? That because he was Rick Freaking Darcy she would just giggle and say, "Yeah, totally", like every other moron in the school?.

"Contrary to your belief, Darcy. Not everyone finds you to be God's gift to the world. In fact from the moment I spoke to you, I knew that you would be last person I would ever consider going out."

Rick's face hardened. "I see. And by what reason do I deserve such a title?"

By this point Lizzy had had it. She let all of her anger fly,"Well, Mr. Darcy. Let's start with your speech. If a sane person were to ask someone out, they wouldn't begin by criticizing them. Which is all you seemed to do through out the entire speech. AND what about you mentioning something about my sister. What? She isn't worthy of your friend? She obviously in love with him. Anyone with eyes could see it. And so is Charlie by the way. They are both in love. And you don't think it's a 'suitable match'. Who even says that 'suitable match'? News-flash we're not from the 1800's! I bet you were planning to break them up. Weren't you!"

Rick's face showed that he was in fact planning such a thing. But Lizzy didn't give him a chance to speak. She pounced with venom in her voice, "See, I knew it. You self-righteous bastard! You think that you are better then everyone and everything. SO it gives you a right. A right to meddle and screw everyone else's life."

"I suppose this is it then? This is what you think of me? You believe that I do this all the time. When have I ever done this?"

"Let's see. How about what you did with George Wickham?" said Lizzy getting louder than before. Her anger building with each word she spoke,"What did he ever do? Look at you the wrong way? Jealousy maybe? Well, whatever the reason it doesn't make a difference. Planting drugs on someone is no laughing matter. It ruins their future. George could have gone places! What kind of a person does that?"

Rick had had it. He said very coolly, "It's obvious what you think of me. I think you have explained this in full. I'll be leaving now. I promise I won't bother you again."

With that Rick Darcy left the room. For some reason Lizzy felt the urge to cry. And that's just what she did. She didn't understand why. Maybe it was all the yelling and screaming. Maybe it was all the emotion. It wasn't a full on sobbing, she was keeping together because, she knew that she had to find Jane. And she couldn't do so sobbing.

But it was no use. Because as she walked down the stairs, tears streamed down her face. She kept her face down as she went in search of her sister. And just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Caroline came marching up to Lizzy. Lizzy quickly brushed the brimming tears out of her eyes. But she still looked obviously shaken and Caroline took notice. She smirked at the state Lizzy was in.

"I wouldn't hang around with the likes of Wickham if I were you." said Caroline very snottily.

Lizzy looked at her, "What?"

"Wickham, he's a jack ass." she aid as if it was obvious.

"I'll thank you to stay out of my business."

"Fine, but don't blame me when unspeakable things happen to you! I only said it because while I do hate you, I wouldn't ever wish that on anyone" said Caroline. She was horrible and evil. But only in the shallow self-important way. She wouldn't ever put someone in immediate harm. Just ruin their reputation. She may be a bitch but she wasn't disturbed.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzy.

"I don't know what went down exactly all I know is the guy is bad news. And don't think I'm talking about the drugs. He did even worse things. I just don't know what." And with that Caroline left Lizzy to cry.

Lizzy really needed her sister. Finally she spotted her. Jane was dancing with Charlie. She knew that she shouldn't but she really just needed her sister. So she waved Jane down and got her attention. Jane went over to her sister. Took her to the car and drove her home.

******~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**********Howdy hey all!**

**********Sorry it's been so long! But hey I gave you two chapters didn't I? Sorry it's been so long. It's just been so hectic! First Into the Woods(which was a huge success) and then I got chosen to direct the Winter play. Which is still taking up most of my life. I have so much to do. But I finally got a chance today, because I had a day off and I did absolutely nothing. Please Review! Review! Tell me your thoughts! Your feelings! Your favorite Color! whatever! The more reviews I get the more I'll want to write! :)**

**********-Mary**


	26. How Could They Be So Wrong?

**Hey all, I'm just going to ask everyone to read my other two short stories. I want to know what you all think! And they don't seem to be getting as much love as this story. Which is fine and dandy. But I want my other work to get some help too. So just let me know with a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**How Could They Be So Wrong?**

Charlie couldn't believe it. Rick was right. She didn't like him. He couldn't believe it. He was going to ask her to come with him to Chicago for Christmas. And she doesn't like him. She probably would have laughed in his face. She didn't like him. Why? How could he have been so very wrong? Charlie just walked around the party after someone told him that Jane had left. She had left. Right when he was going to kiss her. She didn't like him. Was she toying with him? Why esle would she have danced with him? There could be no other reason. Or was she just nice. This was his third time walking around the house. She didn't like him.

Jane Bennet didn't like him. Rick was right...

It was a good thing he found out before he asked her to come with him to Chicago. That would have been a real disaster. At least he wouldn't have to be in contact with anyone. His mother insisted that no technology was allowd. No cell phones, computers, or ipods. No excuseto text her. No excuse to look up her pictures on facespace. This would be the first time he was truly thankful that his mother made this rule. He would be leaving for Chicago tonight. And his mother would take his phone away any minute. His PHONE! He had to text Rick and let him know that he was right!

"Dude, U were rght bout Jane. She doesn't like me. C U at X-MAS prty. Fil U in then."

And just when Charlie hit sent, Mrs. Bingley snatched his phone out of his hand. "It's 12:01, Charlie, Christmas Vaccation has official begun." said Mrs. Bingley with a grin.

* * *

Rick didn't understand how this went so wrong. She hated him? Since When? What about the snow storm? They had a moment. A moment together when everything was perfect. She must have felt it. Right? And her eyes, they never let it show that she hated them. Or did they? He didn't think so. They would fire up every time they had a lively debate. Maybe that was it! They only spoke in debates. Maybe the fire behind them wasn't the good kind. Maybe it was fire of pure unadulterated hate. How could he have been so very wrong?

CHARLIE AND JANE! HE had been wrong about them too. Lizzy said that Jane loved him. Loved HIM! He messed with his best friend's mind. And now... BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ It was a text from Charlie. DAMN how could he have been so wrong. And now he wouldn't be able to text Charlie for days. Five whole days until Charlie knew that the girl of his dreams loved him. How could Rick have been so stupid? Now Lizzy really would hate him! What if it was too late. What if he took too long? WHat if Charlie decided he didn't really like Jane because he didn't want to hurt. OR what if Charlie found someone else? Then Lizzy would REALLY REALLY hate him!

He had to fix this. Not being with Lizzy was bad enough, but having her hate him. Well, he couldn't handle it. He would write her a letter. That's it a letter. He would go to her house give the letter to Jason and have him give it to Lizzy. There was no way Lizzy would say no to Jason. Right?

With his plan in mind Rick set to work. He sat at his desk with a fountain pen in hand and began writing away.


	27. The Letter

Chapter 27

The Letter

Lizzy heard the doorbell ring. It was Sunday night and the 2nd day of Winter break, and she was the only one home. The rest of the family had gone to the movies. All except Mr. Bennet who had gone to work. Lizzy would have gone too, but she felt sick from the events from the night before. And wasn't in the mood to watch a chick flick. Her life already felt like one. She didn't need to see one on the big screen. It was obvious from the events of last night that the things Wickham had told her didn't quite add up. But she still did not trust Rick at all. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she was by herself on a Sunday waiting for Chinese food. And that's what she thought the door bell was. But much to her surprise, it was Jason.

"Hello, Jason-buddy. Wanna come in?"

Jason just nodded. Lizzy lead Jason into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

"How many marshmallows?"

"Five please. Hey Lizzy. Do you really hate Rick?"

Lizzy looked up from the marshmallow bag. Where was this coming from?

"Hate is a very strong word, Jason. I don't hate anyone."

Jason nodded, "Well I know that. I just meant. Are you mad at him, Lizzy?"

"What's with all these questions about Rick, huh?" said Lizzy as she set the hot chocolate in front of Jason.

"Well, he asked me to give you something today when I was playing in the snow. I was busy and I told him that I would if he beat me in a snowball fight. He said that he didn't know if he could. I laughed and said yeah you're probably right. But then he said he would do the snowball fight if I promised to give you the letter. I said what letter. He said this one." said Jason as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

Lizzy took the envelope from Jason's hand. It had her name written in beautiful cursive on the front.

"Anyway, when I asked what was in the letter. Rick said that you were mad at him and probably hated him and this was to explain. I don't understand you guys. I thought you were friends. Why didn't he just say he was sorry if he did something wrong and then give him a high five, hug, or hand shake? That's what Mrs. Whitcomb my teacher says we have to do when we get into fights."

Lizzy smiled. "Sometimes that works Jason. Other times it's more complicated."

"LIZZY!" said Jason with a sudden idea, "He didn't try to get into your pants! That isn't why your mad at him is it?"

Lizzy burst into laughter. "No No No Jason. He did not. Do you even know what that means?"

"No... I asked my mom once and she took away my t.v. rights." After a little longer Jason said, "Well, why are you mad at him? Huh, Lizzy?"

"I'm not sure you'd understand, Jason."

"That's what my mom always says. Thanks for the hot chocolate Lizzy. Please read the letter. Rick said it was important."

When Jason left, Lizzy opened the letter up. She sat at the kitchen table with her eyes scanning the letter.

_"Lizzy,_

_I know you're mad at me and that you have no desire to be any where near me ever again. At least that is what I'm assuming considering the events of this night (by now last night). I'm writing you not because I want to make you angry or to hurt your feelings but to explain. Because I think I owe you that much. I write for mostly selfish reason I won't lie. So I'm sorry for taking up your time. But I must take your time for your safety and for myself to explain why._

_You said that you could never like me or be with me nor would you ever want to be with me nor had you ever wanted to be with me for two main reasons. The first was my desire to meddle with the relationship of your sister and my friend Charlie. And unfortanely while I didn't meddle, Charlie now seems to be under the impression that Jane doesn't like him and there is no way I can get into contact with him until Christmas. Which I plan on doing. You see I did not approve of them being together because I thought that Jane didn't like Charlie the way he liked her. Charlie tends to dive into relationships without weighing the feelings of the other. And it has happend on more than one occasion when these girls did in fact only use him. I did not think that was the case with Jane. I thought that she just thought of Charlie as a friend. She ony had spent time with him for school work and by chance meetings. I never saw her treat him any differently from me or any other person. And I honestly thought, until you told me otherwise, that Charlie's feelings were much stronger than her own. Now with your information, I have found that I was in fact wrong. And I plan on fixing the sitruation as soon as I possibley can._

_Now, the last thing you mentioned was my relationship with George Wickham. In order to tell you what happened, I must ask that you never share this story with anyone. Because it has to do with the well-being of my sister. So I ask that you use discretion for her sake. I'm not quite sure what Wickham told you, so I will start form the beginning. James Wickham worked for my father. He was a gardener who lived on our grounds. He was an only father to George. While we were growing up George and I were think as thieves. We did everything together. My father became incredibly fond of George in fact the entire family was. Gia, my sister, looked up to him as an older brother. My mother adored him. And of course George and I were pals. So, it wasn't surprising that my father decided to pay for his tuition at the very same, very expensive where Iwent. Both of us were over the moon. And we grew even closer all through out elementry school. But then Middle School came around and George started to hang out with the stoners, and I started playing basketball. We grew apart. And Ibegan spending time with Charlie. Then in High School, George began asking my father for money. My father, completely unaware of the distance that had grown between the two of us and the purpose for Wickham's need for cash, happily gave George the money. I didn't know what the money was for unitl this year when I found out that George had been spending the money on drugs. But instead of telling my father, I just turned George in to the school. Then the whole expulsion, "I swear I'll get you back DARCY!" thing occurred. I didn't realize what he meant until I found my sister crying on the top of the roof of our father's building threatening to jump. I of course stopped her and coaxed everything out of her. She told me that Wickham had promised that he loved her. That they were going to get married one day. Then he stole money for more drugs, took advantage of herby date-raping her, spreading it around the entire school, and then he told her to her face that he was just using her. The exact words he used were, "Why on earth would I want to be with a child like you? You are only a pawn. You are nothing but a spoiled rich brat. And you got what was coming to you! Both you and your brother." That's when I told my parents the basics of what happened. I didn't tell them who because I knew it would kill them and Gia begged me not to. But I wanted to. I still want to. But Gia needs to be the one to tell them. But I did tell them enough to get Gia out of that hell hole. _

_Lizzy, I hope that I have explained myself. And that I have fixed everything. Please Please do not dismiss what I say about George. I would never lie about such a thing. ANd it would kill me if you were to be hurt. Please do not let your hate for me affect your judgement. I promise to leave you alone. One more thing. I do hope you will keep quiet about this. I know that George is a jerk. But Gia still hasn't told my parents the entire story. And it's something that SHE has to do. I trust you. That's why I told you. Please._

_Rick Darcy._


	28. Not Right, But Not Wrong

**Let's see anything important happen last time? Oh yeah I almost forgot. LIZZY REJECTED RICK! And stomped on his heart. The jerk I'll never forgive her. But no worries Rick is a big boy (and I don't wanna ruin anything but things totally work out... eventually) Ah, but Rick sent a message via Jason to explain... well everything.**

Chapter 28

Not Right, But Not Wrong

Lizzy sat in her Aunt Judy's car on the way to Chicago. She just had to get away from her family, that house, that town. Away from it all. It was too much. Her family had come home to her crying in her room. That letter had just sent her head spinning. Her head was still spinning. And having her sister's trying to find out why she was crying. And her mother shrieking about how she had an illness and that if Lizzy didn't get better they would all be swallowed up in medical bills. Lizzy couldn't deal with any of them. Jane may have meant well. But her mother and Lydia were just far too much to bear at the moment. So, she called her Aunt Judy, who lived in the city, and asked her to come pick her up. Aunt Judy had told Lizzy to just call whenever she wanted to come to Chicago, no questions asked. Lizzy had never taken her up on the offer. But now it seemed like a perfect idea. And now she knew it was a good idea. She already felt better just sitting in the car without anybody asking what was wrong or why she was upset. It was just Lizzy and her aunt and the Letter.

The Letter. She had read it about six different times before she had finally lost control. The first time she read it, she refused to believe it. It couldn't have been true. So she read it again to find flaws, to prove that she was right. But it only made Darcy's explanation make more sense. So she read it again to find errors, lies, or other means of deception. But she couldn't find any. Not in the facts anyway. About the fourth time she read it she burst into tears. Poor Gia. How could that happen to anyone? How could Wickham have done such a thing. Why? After she had finished crying, she read the letter two more times. The letter explained so much. It answered everything. Oh, but Lizzy hated the Letter. The Letter proved Rick Darcy was right. The Letter proved that Rick Darcy was very possibly the best big brother in the entire world. The Letter that analyzed why she was wrong. Analyzation! Darcy would treat an argument like a piece of literary work. However he was right, she was wrong. He was right. He did everything right for his sister. Wickham ruined Rick's life. And more importantly his poor sister's. She wanted more than anything to reveal the scum that was George Wickham. But she wouldn't do that to that poor girl. Scumbag. The thought of that jerk left a nasty taste in her mouth. To think she was... she didn't even finish her thought without a shudder.

Rick. How could she have been so very wrong? How? Well, she was still right about one thing, he was not mature enough for a relationship. Not a real one. The entire letter (or paper because that is what it basically is) was devoid of emotion. In a way, that was good. It was the only reason Lizzy kept reading. But still. You would think he would at least try to say something about his apparent feelings. But no. He ignored them completely. Why? Well, it didn't matter why. Not really. Darcy. Who'd have thought he would be trustworthy? Lizzy felt so very foolish. Rick Darcy wasn't the bad guy. He was the good guy. And Lizzy had treated him terribly. Although… Well, she was right before. Rick Darcy may not have ruined anyone's life for revenge on a petty jealousy. But he still was the boy who didn't think she was good enough. He was still the boy who was overly judgemntal. He still had growing up to do. That wasn't a bad thing, but it meant that Lizzy still wouldn't have dated him. But she still felt foolish for letting her petty vanity affect how she saw Rick Darcy. She was no better than Rick was about judging people. And realizing that was one of the worst things Lizzy had ever experienced. It was as though she was being reprimanded. She was such a hypocrite. Maybe Rick wasn't the only one who needed to grow up. Maybe… well maybe she would give Rick another chance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Basically Rick had two options. Lie and not tell his sister that he told her secret. OR tell her the truth that he told her secret. Either way he would end up feeling crummy. Although it wouldn't be that much worse than how he felt now. Lizzy. She hated him. Hated? "Contrary to your belief, Darcy, not everyone finds you to be God's gift to the world. In fact from the moment I spoke to you, I knew that you would be last person I would ever consider going out." Those words haunted him. They summed up her anger, her disdain, and her apparent view of him. Did she really think that's how he viewed himself? God's gift? Looking back... She was right. He acted horribly. Quoting poetry as if it was nothing and then expecting her to fall into his arms. Changing the essay. But he did so much that was good. Right? What about Jason? The A+? They wanted to go to the same school!

"Oh my God," a sudden realization hit Rick. "She thought I was taking her life. Her college. Her number one spot in APUSH. Her little friend. Stupid! I even sent Jason in her face to give her that damned letter. Shit! No wonder she hates me."

Rick knew what he had to do. It would be difficult, but if it proved to Lizzy that he was a better person than he seemed to be... He had to tell Gia. He had to let her know what an awful person he was.


	29. Escaping the Edge

**Chapter 29**

**Escaping the Edge**

Gia Darcy didn't quite know how she felt. She had a wide range of emotions, spreading from fear to interestingly enough relief. She was still terrified of Wickham, but that feeling was overpowered by trust in her brother to protect her. And now she didn't feel like she was harboring a secret anymore. The relief flooded over her. She couldn't wait to talk to her therapist about this "breakthrough". She might even be ready to tell her parents. Not during Christmas. After. She wouldn't want to ruin their holiday. Gia could not believe the relief she felt. She actually felt happy which was a feeling she hadn't felt for quite some time. Not since before everything happened.

The Night when Wickham had hurt her, she had feared for her life. Feared. She thought that she was going to die. And when she didn't die, it's all she wanted to do. She remembered standing on the edge of her father's building. Staring at the cement that was so very far away. It would have been so easy. She kept edging closer and closer to the edge. She was less than a foot away from jumping when Rick came up. He calmly got Gia to get of the ledge. She had no idea how he knew she was up on the roof, but she was glad that he had saved her. When he asked her what happened, everything came pouring out of her mouth. She told him about Wickham telling her how he loved her, about the Night, about how the entire school knew that she slept with Wickham(Wickham had left out the unwilling part out), about how Wickham stole money from her, and about Wickham telling her she was small, nothing, insignificant.

Rick had wanted to tell their parents right away but Gia begged him not to. She wouldn't be able to live done the humiliation. She didn't want them to know anything. But Rick insisted that they their parents know about her attempt of suicide and that she was miserable at school that girls were being catty and mean. Their parents of coursed were astonished. They had no idea that such awful things were happening. Mrs. Darcy cried. Mr. Darcy blamed himself saying if he hadn't worked so much this never would have happened. They decided then and there, they were going to move out of the city. They would move to where the Bingley's lived. They had heard nothing but wonderful things about the little town atmosphere. They would become closer as a family and there was an all-girl's private school with and excellent reputation.

Gia had felt really guilty when she found out that her parents wanted to move. This was Rick's senior year! He didn't say that he was upset that they had to move, but Gia could tell. She knew that Rick was giving so much up. He had friends and classes that he was doing well in. He had his basketball! And she ruined everything. His plan was interrupted because she was a stupid fool. That's why she didn't care that Rick told Lizzy. She knew from the moment Rick mentioned that girl that she was special. And Rick deserved someone who was special. If that meant Lizzy needed to know her secret then she didn't care. Rick had given up so much for her, she could let someone in on her secret. She trusted Rick. If he said this was the only way, it was the only way. Besides, it was a little funny that Rick messed up bad enough that he needed his little sister's help.

Gia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"What?"

"Gia it's me… your brother… Rick."

"Oh, come on in."

"How are you? I mean you're not mad at me? It would be completely okay if you were. I mean I would understand. I should have asked first, I mean. I won't be mad at you if you were mad at me. I mean? " Rick kept babbling on in this fashion.

Gia laughed,"Rick I'm not mad at you."

Rick became very confused, "What?"

"I'm not mad. You did what you had to do. I trust you. If you trust this girl, then I trust her too."

Rick smiled and gave her a hug. Gia laughed. "Do you think it helped?"

Rick suddenly became a serious. "I don't know. Gia, I messed up. I behaved like a jerk to Lizzy. I understand why she hates me. I just don't know."

"She does not hate you!" protested Gia.

Rick looked down. "When I asked her out, I told her I tried not to like her because I didn't think she would be good for me."

"You jack-ass! There's no hope for you! Just because you're a Darcy doesn't mean you have to be an ass!" said Gia, Rick could be such a doof sometimes!

"I know."

Gia could tell that Rick was taking this hard. "Hey, I was kidding."

"But, you're right I was a jerk."

"Well, yeah… But you were just nervous. You didn't know what to say, so you just spoke."

Rick snorted, "That certainly didn't do me any good."

Gia frowned, "Rick you did mess up. But you can fix this. It's obvious you're head over heals for her. You just have to show her."

"I know. That's the plan. Maybe, if I fix everything. If I get Charlie and Jane back together and show her that I've realized I was an idiot. Maybe that will fix everything?"

Gia laughed to herself. She knew that Rick wasn't going to have any trouble. If he wanted to he could get the girl. It may take some time. But he'd get her, especially if he felt this bad.

"Rick, I'm going to help you. When are you going to see her next?"

"Well… After we come back from Christmas break, I guess."

Gia frowned. "That's a long time for her to stew. Well, at least I'll have time to fix you."

"Hey," laughed Rick, "I don't need that much help!"

"Keep thinking that, Rick."


	30. Unattainable

Chapter 30

Unattainable 

Christmas. Today was Christmas. But it didn't feel like Christmas. That rush and need to open presents gone. The magic and the glimmer had evaporated from her Christmas morning. The morning she remembered from when she was five, six, and seven had disappeared. It must have been because she was seventeen? But it hadn't felt different last year. How could a year make that much of a difference? But it must have because she had done everything that she had always done. She had eaten Christmas cookies, opened her presents, watched Santa Claus is Coming to Town, went to church and sang the songs, but it just wasn't the same. Sure her family wasn't there, but that was honestly a relief. Maybe it was just the past week. The stress of it all. She still didn't feel right. She had tried many times to facespace Rick. But she would start typing and then erase it all. Then start typing and then erase. She didn't know what to say. That she was wrong, but she still didn't want to date him? That she had handle things poorly, but he just wasn't the guy for her? That didn't seem right.

Lizzy couldn't take this anymore. Being cooped up in her aunt's house in Oak Park thinking about what she had done wrong and what she should do, wouldn't help her. She had to get out of there. So, Lizzy grabbed her coat and her boots. She was still in her Christmas clothes. Normally she wouldn't go out in a dress and leggings. But then again, normally she wouldn't be wearing a dress and leggings. A band tee-shirt and skinny jeans were far more comfortable. But she just wanted to be outside right now. And the sooner she got out of the house the better she felt. So it didn't matter what she was wearing. Maybe a walk in the winter-wonderland going on outside would put her in the Christmas mood. Snow had that ability. The ability to make Christmas happen.

The snow crunched under Lizzy's feet as she walked to the park. The cold seemed to slow everything down. No one was outside. No cars were on the street. There was only Lizzy. The quiet and stillness was exactly what Lizzy needed. She could reflect and think about everything without being distracted. Or if she didn't want to think, she could look at the gorgeous architecture of her aunt's street. There was one house in particular that Lizzy loved. It was an old Victorian. Lizzy had a great love of that house. Especially in the winter when snow fell on top of the roof, it reminded her of a ginger bread house covered in sugary icing. Lizzy could just imagine what the inside looked like. Deep, rich colored wall paper with a heinous flower pattern that was fashionable during the reign of Queen Victoria would cover the walls. Ornately carved wood work that covered the staircase and the doorways would be featured throughout the entire house. A huge brightly colored stained glass window would be placed at the top of the staircase. Lizzy had never seen the inside but it's what she imagined it looked like. Part of her wanted to march up to the door right now. Knock at the door and ask if she could take a look around. There would be a little old women who with Lizzy would become friends. They would talk about literature over tea. How the transcendentalists were nothing but a bunch of hippies. They would enrich themselves with poetry. Speak of shoes and ships and ceiling wax. Let the day waste away.

Lizzy knew that there was a very slim chance that this little old lady existed, but she longed for the little old lady's company regardless. She knew that the little old lady was just part of her story to make the house more interesting. But part of her thought that maybe, just maybe she existed. And that is why Lizzy almost wanted to remain in ignorance about the house. Because if it fell short of her expectations, she would be disappointed. If there was no little old lady, or heinous wallpaper, or ornate carvings, or stained glass window, Lizzy's dream would evaporate. It would cease to even exist in her mind. But she knew that she had to see the house. The house wouldn't ever be real if she didn't see the inside. It would be an unattainable dream. And Lizzy longed to know if the little old lady existed outside of her head. Lizzy stood in front of the house by the iron gate. Debating. She didn't want to ruin the people or the person's Christmas. It would be incredibly selfish of herself to walk in on someone's holiday celebrations just so she could try and see if her dream existed. But Lizzy felt this longing to go up and use the knocker anyway. She knew it would be wrong. She knew it wouldn't amount to anything good. But that longing was there.

Time passed. Lizzy stood in front of the house still making a decision. Her left foot was dragging in the snow. Creating a pattern. Just as Lizzy had made up her mind to save the adventure for another day, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lizzy turned around an there was nothing but shock when she saw the person who had tapped her.

"Lizzy?" questioned a shocked Rick Darcy.

**Dear Readers,**

**So it has once again been far too long. I apologize profusely! Hopefully everyone liked this chapter. It was a lot more reflective. I like to add a chapter like that now and again. I feel like it gives more depth for a character and it helps you better understand a character. Like here with Lizzy. This chapter shows her longing for the unattainable. She views her life as a work of fiction. One where she toys with an idea and wants a story book ending. But if it's not your cup of tea, no worries the next chapter will have a hell of a lot of dialogue :D. AND we are getting to the good part. The fallin in love. However I have a lot of twists planned. Our couple has a rocky future ahead. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Mary**


	31. No Turning Back

Chapter 31

No Turning Back

"Lizzy?" Rick stuttered. He had nothing else to say other than "Lizzy". Nothing intelligent. Nothing that was the slightest bit witty. All he could manage were those two syllables. He had no idea what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here?"

Rick's tone was completely flat. "Could I have chosen anything worse to say or chosen a more offensive way to say it?" asked Rick to himself. But Lizzy didn't seem to be fazed by what he said in the slightest. In fact she had yet to react to anything that Rick had said. She still seemed to be confused as to why Rick was there.

"I… I'm visiting my aunt," said Lizzy. "She lives in this neighborhood."

Rick nodded.

There was the silence. The silence that Rick had once thought was a momentary breath of quiet. But he now felt nothing but the cold air that was frozen with awkwardness.

Lizzy suddenly broke the silence, "I needed to get out of the house. It was far too claustrophobic. "

Rick nodded. "The snowy street must have been a nice distraction."

It was then Lizzy's turn to awkwardly nod.

Both Lizzy and Rick stood there in silence for a few seconds, neither daring to even speak of their last encounter. Lizzy wondered if Rick hated her. Not blaming him if he did. She would have hated her too. Rick wondered if she still hated him. Not blaming her in the slightest. If it had been him, well he would have reacted in a worse manner.

Neither wanted the conversation to end negatively. Lizzy wanted Rick to know that she was wrong and didn't blame him in the slightest. Rick wanted Lizzy to know that he had behaved poorly. So both simultaneously said, "Merry Christmas!" Both proceeded to laugh.

"Lizzy, would you like to come inside?" said Rick gesturing to the Victorian house.

"In there? That's your house?" said Lizzy.

"Well, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to offer to take you into a stranger's home," laughed Rick. Then he took in what he had said. Did he really just say that? He couldn't believe how stupid he behaved around Lizzy. Somehow he always managed to make himself sound like an ass. Quickly he tried to think of something to say. Anything that would soften what he said.

"I mean, that it would be foolish on my part, because if it wasn't my house. Then I would end up being thoroughly embarrassed when the person who really owned the house kicked us out."

"It's not that. It's just…" said Lizzy.

Rick knew what she was going to say. She was going to say that she still hated him and didn't want to go inside because she hated him. And she probably wanted to leave right now because she hated him.

"It's just that… well I love this house. I mean it's my favorite on the street. I was just thinking about what it looked like on the inside. I never thought I would actually get to see the inside." How many times can I say inside? inside inside inside! thought Lizzy to herself.

A huge grin plastered Rick's face. He couldn't believe it. She wanted to go inside. She wanted to go inside his house! Even if it was only to quench her curiosity, it didn't matter. Lizzy was going to spend time with him.

"After you, ma 'lady," said Rick causing Lizzy to smile. Wait! Did Rick really just say that? Ma 'lady? What was wrong with him?

They walked up the path to the front porch in silence. Neither one knew quite what to say. Lizzy didn't know why she was here. Rick was being far to kind. And she had been awful. Part of Lizzy wished that she had said, "No, thanks," and left. But she didn't. She said yes. She was going into the house. His house. She still couldn't quite believe it was his house.

Suddenly Lizzy slipped. Her foot missed a step. She tried to steady herself on the banister; but it was too late. Her foor landed on a patch of ice. She was falling backward when Rick caught a hold of her. Rick's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady. Their faces were no more than 9 inches away. They stood there for a second just like that. Both of them breathing very slowly. Neither breaking eye contact. They could see each other's breath. Finally Rick broke the eye contact, not wanting to make anything worse than it was. He helped her steady herself.

"Thanks," said Lizzy.

"No problem," exchanged Rick, "I should have warned you. It gets very slick on these stairs."

"Especially for a klutz like me. I have two left feet," laughed Lizzy.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Please Rick, you danced with me! You know I wasn't very good."

Lizzy fell silent. She hadn't meant to mention that night. Why was she so foolish? Now he was going to ask her to leave now. Because he hated her. She was the one who turned him down. Of course he hated her. And she didn't blame him. She would hate herself too.

But Rick didn't ask her to leave. He opened the door and led her inside. The warmth hit both of their faces immediately. Melting away the chill and ice from their faces. Lizzy's glasses fogged up, so that she couldn't see. She took them off and wiped the fog clean. As soon as she placed them back on her face, she gasped. The house was even more gorgeous than she had thought it could be. There was a huge stair case that has beautifully carved accents. The wooden floors and doors and any other woodwork in the house was a dark walnut. A huge luxurious oriental carpet covered the floor. The thick threads in deep reds and maroons made Lizzy want to take her shoes and socks off. Lizzy thought that she saw a Degas sketch hanging on the wall. It certainly looked like way, the house was truly magnificent.

Rick watched as Lizzy took the entire room in. He watched her eyes trail across the room. He stared quite a long time. And just as it was bordering on creepy stalker behavior, he snapped out of it. He didn't quite know what to say.

He managed to stutter, "Um, so this is it."

Lizzy jumped slightly at his words, "Rick this is incredible!"

Rick smiled. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Would I!"

"Well, I think you would probably want to see the library first," said Rick as he led Lizzy to a door on the left.

If the house was beautiful than the library made the rest of the house look average. It was truly a thing of beauty. It had tall bookshelves that reached to the ceiling. A baby grand piano stood in the corner. Beautiful leather chairs stood in front of the window seat that divided two windows. A wooden globe was next one of the chairs. And a table with a marble chess set on top of it was in between the chairs. But the most stunning thing about the room were the books that covered the shelves. All of them leather bound. Lizzy walked up and looked at all the books. There were modern books as well as classics all bound in the same leather.

"How did you find these? They look as if they are all part of one set!"

Rick laughed. "One of my father's businesses is publishing. He had them specially made."

"They are beautiful," said Lizzy as her hand trailed the shelf, "I don't think I have ever seen such beautiful books."

"Thank you," said a big booming voice that made both Rick and Lizzy jump, "I'm quite proud of my collection."

A charming smile said, "Rick I didn't know you were having a friend over."

"I didn't quite know myself, Dad."


	32. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 32

Meeting the Parents

Mr. Darcy beamed the infamous Darcy smirk. This smirk had been passed down for generations. And it wasn't quite a smirk in the traditional sense. It had a lot more to it than blatant amusement. This smirk had depth and character. But it wasn't a true smile. Really it was something in between the two. A smile bursting with amusement and knowledge. It was enough to send most girls into a haze. Interestingly enough, most Darcy men found women who were insusceptible to the grin. The current Mrs. Darcy, Diana, had in fact been best friends with Patrick Darcy senior. She had known Patrick from infancy. The two did everything together. Unfortunately for Patrick, this made Diana immune to the smirk-that-wasn't-actually-a-smirk. And so all throughout high school when he tried to convince her to give him a chance, he got shot down. Although in Diana's defense, Patrick had flashed the smile and expected her to just say yes. Fortunately for Diana's sake, he grew out of his self-important-I-can-have-anyone-except-the-girl-I-want-with-just-a-flash-of-teeth phase. And they lived happily ever after.

Mr. Darcy offered Lizzy his hand, "Well, it doesn't matter. We love to have guests especially on Christmas. Patrick Darcy."

"Hello, Mr. Darcy. It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Lizzy."

"Wait, you aren't…" said Mr. Darcy his smirk-that-wasn't-a-smirk resurfacing. "Diana! Diana!"

"Patrick, Patrick!" mimicked an annoyed voice from the kitchen, "What is it?"

"Di, you won't believe it!"

"Well, I suppose I won't now. What?"

Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzy once more and then turned to the direction of the voice. "Di, that brilliant Elizabeth Bennet is here in our library."

"Please, Patrick. You mustn't tease so. I know it's Christmas but honestly."

"You don't believe me? Fine, we are coming your way." Mr. Darcy then beckoned Lizzy to follow him. Rick gave her an embarrassed apologetic smile.

"Honestly, Patrick. I don't know….," started a woman with copper hair, but before she could finish her statement she caught a view of Lizzy. "My dear you aren't Lizzy! Are you?"

"Yes. I'm Lizzy," said Lizzy pathetically. She didn't quite know what else to say.

"Well, you are just what I imagined. "

"Mom," said a very embarrassed Rick. He couldn't even bring his eyes up from his shoes.

But Mrs. Darcy just kept going. "Honestly, Rick it's not as though I said that I wanted the girl to bare your children! Diana Darcy, it's wonderful to meet you my dear. Absolutely wonderful."

Lizzy smiled at Mrs. Darcy. The woman before her was not the woman she thought Rick Darcy's mother would be. Her copper ringlets were pulled back. Her face was smudge with flour. And an apron that seemed to be made of flour hung around her neck. She had bright eyes that were a soft gray color. They took up a large part of her face. She was in a simple navy blue dress and simple blue pumps. I was evident that they had interrupted Mrs. Darcy baking cookies…while wearing pearls.

"Your house is truly one of the most beautiful homes I have been in," said Lizzy.

Mr. Darcy's arm had found its way around Mrs. Darcy's waist. "Oh, how sweet of you to say. I must say that of all our houses, this is the one that feels the most like home," replied Mrs. Darcy. Lizzy liked the way she spoke. If any other person had mentioned owning more than one house, it would have sounded snotty and conceited but not Mrs. Darcy. She just smiled and offered Lizzy a cookie. And when Lizzy tried to say no, Mrs. Darcy insisted upon it. "Really, we have far too many. Lizzy, I insist upon it!"

"Well, thank you Mrs. Darcy. They smell delightful."

"It was no problem at all. And none of that Mrs. Darcy nonsense, my dear. Diana will work just fine."

"And that goes for me as well, Miss Lizzy! I insist that you call me Patrick," echoed Mr. Darcy. "I meant to say that before, but I got so distracted by who you were. I mean there are not many girls that make Rick look at a paper that close!"

Rick turned bright red.

"I mean the boy came clamoring in here, re-evaluating everything. My girl, your writing made him second-guesses his own! He came into my office asking if he was even close to your writing style."

This time it was Lizzy's turn to blush.

"Honestly, I read through the paper and his work did not compare. My dear you have quite a gift!"

"Patrick, you are embarrassing the two of them," said Mrs. Darcy in mock anger. In actuality she found the entire situation just as amusing.

Lizzy smiled at the couple looking lovingly at one another. It was easy to see that the two of them were still in love with each other. Really the entire house light up with their love. Lizzy finally understood why Rick would never want to leave such a place. His anger at being in Riverville finally made sense. Why would anyone want to leave here?

Lizzy's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Darcy saying, "So, Lizzy what brings you to Oak Park?"

"Her aunt lives on our street," answered Rick for her. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he wish they hadn't. He had to stop answering for Lizzy. She probably thought that he was trying to control her.

"Really! What a coincidence! What's her name? Maybe I know her!"

"Judy Gardiner. She lives in the little cottage house."

"With the little English country garden? Oh, I do love that house," exclaimed Mrs. Darcy, "Unfortunately I have never met your aunt. She is always coming when I'm going! Or vice versa. And then we moved to your town before I got a chance to meet her. And I really would love to know her though. Tea would be lovely in that garden of hers."

Lizzy found that the longer she was around Mrs. Darcy, the more she wanted to be around her. She was a truly delightful individual. And she didn't seem to be snobbish or above anyone. Honestly she found herself longing to spend time with Mrs. Darcy.

Rick spoke suddenly, changing the subject, "I was just giving Lizzy a tour. We didn't get to finish it. Dad, would you like to finish it? You know a lot more about the house than I do."

"Why I would love to!" boomed Mr. Darcy, "Now Lizzy, are you familiar with 19th century architecture?"

"I am. I have a particular love of the Queen Anne style. Which is probably why I love this house so much."

Mr. Darcy beamed at Lizzy, "Yes, this is in fact Queen Anne style. But it goes further than that. It was part of a sub style called Shingle Style."

Lizzy listened intently to every word Mr. Darcy said. She found herself being very entertained on what could be a tedious subject. But Mr. Darcy kept her from ever being bored. She couldn't help but think she was glad to be there.


	33. You say Goodbye

Chapter 33

You Say Goodbye

"Well, um.. I guess I better go," said Lizzy to Rick. It had been three hours and her aunt would start getting anxious if she didn't show up soon.

"You don't have to..." replied Rick a little too quickly. "Um... I mean that you aren't imposing. Don't leave because of that.. that is."

Lizzy didn't quite know how to respond. She was at a loss of words. Thankfully Mrs. Darcy stepped in to fill the awkward silence. "Lizzy do stay for supper! We wouldn't dream of you leaving just yet. We're quite found of you!"

"Besides, Lizzy, I have much more to tell you about this house!" said Mr. Darcy.

"Honestly, Patrick!" exclaimed Mrs. Darcy with a teasing look to her husband, "Threatening the poor dear with more architecture lectures is no way to get her to stay! She must have been bored to tears. No wonder she wants to leave!"

"Oh that's not it at all! I enjoyed hearing about this old house. Really I did!"said Lizzy, "It's just that I haven't got my cell phone with me. And my aunt must be getting worried. And we haven't exchanged gifts yet."

Seeing Rick's disappointment Mr. Darcy said, "Well, that just means you will have to come tomorrow."

"Yes, Lizzy that's when Gia is coming. She had a school thing. Working with the homeless on Christmas or something. Well anyway we postponed our Christmas celebration for tomorrow,"said Rick. He wanted Lizzy to meet his sister. Gia needed a role model like Lizzy in her life.

"Oh, I couldn't intrude on your family's celebrations!"

"You wouldn't be. I promise. And you could bring your aunt, so that you don't feel uncomfortable with all of us Darcy's," said the Mrs.

"Are your sure?"

"Quite sure, you'll just put Gia on her best behavior. It'll be nice for a change," said Rick.

"Well..." Lizzy wasn't sure. She did want to see this house again. And spending time with Rick was fun. His family was wonderful. But it was their family celebration. But Mr. Darcy had invited her... "Well alright. Yes I'll come."

"Splendid!"said Mrs. Darcy who had been smiling at the two. Suddenly a timer buzzed in the distant kitchen. "Damn! My Gingerbread!" cried Mrs. Darcy. As she darted to the kitchen she called to her husband, "Patrick come on and help me! Be the gentleman your mother raised you to be! Damn it!"

"Right!"called Patrick to his wife. To his son he said, "Your mother has such a way with words in front of company."

"I heard that PATRICK!"

"Hahaha Nothing gets by you my dear Diana!"said her husband.

Rick and Lizzy looked at one another sheepishly.

"I suppose you'll want to know where the door is so you can escape now?" said Rick.

Both laughed and Rick gestured to a door way. They walked and immediately nothing was said.

Rick not being able to take it any longer said,"It was a shock seeing you today, Lizzy." he was going to apologize but thought better of it. And decided that he didn't want to mar this afternoon with a reminder of their quarrel.

"Yes, it was quite a shock."

More silence filled the room as it always seemed to do with the two of them. It had happened so much that the silence was quite normal for the two. It was almost comfortable for them.

As they reached the door, the easiness that had been reached immediately evaporated. What would they do? Hug? Shake hands? Neither seemed appropriate. The hug would have been too much of a tease for Rick and too awkward for Lizzy who didn't know how she felt. And shaking hands? It seemed far too formal. They knew each other much better than that.

Finally, Rick managed to utter words, "Well... Um.. Goodbye." They weren't very eloquent but they were words. Which is better then complete silence hanging in the air.

Lizzy nodded and replied," Yes, goodbye, Rick." Lizzy then turned to go. She wished that she had managed to say something more intelligent then, "Yes, goodbye, Rick" But she couldn't for the life of her think of something that would have been better.

She reached the gate, and let out a breath of relief. "At least nothing dramatic had happened." Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rick? Did I forget something?"

"No," he said slowly, "But..."

"But what?"asked Lizzy apprehensively, "Rick?" She looked up at him.

"Well, I forgot something."

Before Lizzy could even ask what he meant by that, she felt his lips against hers.

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey! I know I know, I'm horrible at keeping up! But I've been busy since March! We had How to Succeed where I was Smitty. Three solo songs is a lot! Not to mention just the end of the year! And then Summer. You would think that I would have peace at last. No. Not at all. immediately I had VBS, then babysitting for a week in the city, then a new state capitol trip, then 4-H central, OH OH don't forget that I'm working on a movie in all my spare time. WOO. It's a blast. It really is a lot of fun. It's just a hell of a lot of work! Any way! At least I gave you a sweet end to the chapter. Right? okay it's a cliff hanger. But come now you can't expect me to be perfect. Much love to you all! I'm gone again this week but hopefully I'll get some writing done :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Mary**


	34. The Kiss

Chapter 34

The Kiss

Really as far as first kisses go, this one was... well perfect. It had been spontaneous, unplanned, unmarred by over-thinking. It was snowing slightly. And it was just dark enough that the street lights were on but the sun was still setting. Not to mention that Rick Darcy was an amazing kisser. His perfection seemed never ending, which would have made Lizzy annoyed had this happened just a week before. But right now all she could think about was Rick's lips on hers and how pleasant that was.

The kiss never seemed to end, but when it did both Rick and Lizzy could only stare at one another. Neither knowing how the other felt. Or even how they themselves felt.

Finally Rick broke the silence. "I... I just wanted to know." He managed to tack on, "sorry," before managing to look into Lizzy's eyes. But he was unable to decipher what they were saying.

"Thank you. I mean that's not right. You don't say thank you when you've been kissed. Only Rory Gilmore can get away with that. Right?" Lizzy awkwardly laughed and then said," I just can't sort my thoughts. I don't know how I feel. I mean this is kind of a big deal. I hated you a week ago. And you just kissed me."

Rick interupted her rambling thoughts and said, "I know, Lizzy. And I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I was quite ready for that, Rick"

"I know it was so selfish of me. But I just had to know. And I didn't want to spend all of tomorrow..."Rick trailed off.

"No, Rick. It's not that." interupted Lizzy. "That... That was my first kiss." Lizzy stopped and laughed again," You stole my first kiss."

Rick eyes changed completely. He just let those words sink in. He did not expect this to happen at all. And now he could not tell if Lizzy was mad at him or not. It did not seem that way. But then again he hadn't known that Lizzy had hated him, and obviously she did. She just said so flat out. Why did he do this to himself? He was going to see her tomorrow! And he would have been able to show her that he had fixed everything between Jane and Charlie. Because Charlie would be there tomorrow and he would finally have been able to talk to him. But no he had to monumently screw this up. Right when things were good between himself and Lizzy. What an idiot he was! He gave her a perfectly natural reason to hate him. And so Rick began to ramble as fast as he could. "Oh God. Lizzy I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to ruin something special. Oh God. I've ruined everything. You must hate me. Oh God. I'm so sorry Lizzy."

"Rick, I'm not mad. Not at you anyway. I just... I'm just a little confused right now."

Rick nodded realizing he could say nothing more. He looked dejected because even if she wasn't mad he was fairly certain he had ruined everything regardless. So he just kept looking down and didn't say anything.

Suddenly out of no where he felt a kiss on his cheek. And before he had a chance to say anything, Lizzy was gone.

"What?" Rick couldn't believe it. He now ahd a whole list of feelings and thoughts to sort through. At least Gia would get here tonight to help him out with that whole mess. Geez. What had just happened? Lizzy kissed him on his cheek. She didn't kiss him back though. But it was still a kiss. Which made Rick feel remarkabley better, but he still didn't know what it meant. Not entirely. His brain raced, struggling to find an answer. What was it about Lizzy that made his brain not work? Okay breaking it down. It was a kiss. On his cheek. So she wasn't mad at him. She said that. Maybe the kiss proved that? An action to fit the statement. A symbol to prove she meant it. Or maybe she was grateful? Maybe she just wanted to remain friends? God, he needed Gia's help!

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Lizzy wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe she just wanted Rick to know she wasn't angry? Or maybe she was glad he had kissed her and she was just showing him that? God where was Jane when she needed her. Wait! Hold up! She had a cell phone.

Lizzy quickly hit her speed dial. And Jane picked up within the first ring. "Hey Lizzy! Merry Christmas!"

Off the phone Lizzy could hear her intoxicated mother slur,"Isss that my second daughter? Tell her a VERY HAPPY CHRISTMAS! As we Brits say!" followed be a crash and a lot of laughter from her siblings.

"I think our mother wants to wish you a 'happy christmas' Lizzy. Unfortunately she has fallen onto the coffee table. No worries though it hasn't been broken. How's your Christmas time?"

"It's been very interesting to say the least. Um I ran into Rick."

"Rick who? Rick Darcy?"said a shocked Jane.

"Yes, turns out his house is THE house."

"The gingerbread house that you grew imagining over? The one that is positively perfect in every way?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he live in the house I love. I used to think he was messing with me. You know trying to take my life. But maybe fate is just toying with me. Ha"

"Lizzy don't be ridiculous you have never believed in fate. You have always said it was ridiculous."

"I know I was just being a smart-ass. Besides Rick living in my dream house isn't even the most interesting part."

And then Lizzy told Jane everything. How the house was perfect, that his parents were amazing, the cookies, the window, the books, the invitation for the next day, and of course, the Kiss. Jane had listened very well. Laughing at the approriate times and gasping accordingly. But Jane could not keep in her real reaction about the Kiss in.

"Holy Shit! Lizzy!" now Jane never cursed so this was truly an unexpected response, that the whole family on Jane's end took notice to. In which Jane smiled sheepishly and excused herself from the house.

"Lizzy, he kissed you! I can't believe it! That was your first kiss! My God... Well how do you feel?"

"I don't know. I mean it was a really good kiss. But I mean I hated Rick last week."

"Well what did you say? Did you run away?"

"Not quite... I kissed him on the cheek first."

Silence.

"Jane?"

"You like him."

"I don't know? I mean he's kind of incredibley. I mean I finally understand why he didn't want to be away from his home. He just seemed so relaxed compared to at Riverville. And his parents are so nice. And I mean he has given up everything for his sister. I just don't think he's for me. You know. I like as a friend. Wow... I like Rick as a friend. Thanks Jane. I feel better!Have a great Christmas! I call you later."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**************Hey readers!**

**************Are you mad? Don't be! I gave you a chapter! And I think it's pretty damn good! :) Any way I've been at college and adjusting and what not! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you do, I'll be more apt to write sooner and more often! Seriously, anything. Questions, remarks, hate-mail, love letters, concerns over your personal life! Come on let's make it 115 reviews for the poor little writer here! I know you all are out there! I have more followers then reviewers. AND I know that people have commented more than once :P So that means at least 40 of you haven't commented! Don't you like me :( haha just kidding. But seriously REVIEW!  
**

**************Mary**


	35. It's Beginning to Look a lot Like

Chapter 35

It's Beginning to Look a lot Like... Something

"Merry Christmas!" cried Mrs. Bingley as the entire clan came in from the cold.

"What no carols, Carol?", boomed Mr. Darcy. The entire group groaned at his bad pun. His loving wife good-naturally punched his shoulder. They all exchanged many hugs and bags of presents to be placed under the tree were handed off to Rick.

The entire Bingley family was dripping with what used to be snow, but were now the remains of thousands of snow flakes thanks to the heat of the house, so they were glad to be in side the warm house. After the back and forth of merriment and wishes of glad tidings, the entire group moved to the living room where a roaring fireplace heated the room, and a twinkling Christmas tree was making the room glow.

The two families immediately broke off into a group of "kids" and a group of "grown-ups". Though if the moods were to judge the moods, you would have thought the parents were younger, than the sons and daughters. The parents were laughing and joking with one another, while the teens were at best politely disinterested.

Charlie just couldn't make himself happy. The entire break had been a drag. He just couldn't seem to shake this dark cloud that had been above him since Jane had ditched him at the party. Rick was deep in thought about what had happened the day before. Gia had come home this morning and he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her yet. So he was bamboozled, flumexed, and any other word that shows a state of confusion. Caroline was just tying to get Rick's attention, but was failing miserably. And Gia was just trying not hyper-ventalate. She had pushed off coming here for as long as she could. But staying here made it impossible to think clearly. It had brought up all new kinds of feelings she thought she had let go of. Of course she knew she would be uncomfortable, it's why she didn't want to go, but her therapist said that it would be good for her to confront her fears in this way.

Caroline was the first to speak, "I'm so glad to be back in Chicago."

No one said anything.

"I mean even if we have to do all of those dorky things that Mom makes us do," she continued.

Still no one said anything.

"Like making Christmas cookies. She even made us go to a soup kitchen. To, like, help homeless people. But the worst thing is the whole ban on technology or whatever. Does she really need to take our phones?"

Silence. Still. Are you catching on Caroline?

"I'll never do this to my kids. Seriously. It's torture. At least we only have one day left."

Apparently not. Since the negative wasn't working, Caroline decided to try being positive.

"But not everything is bad. Macy's windows were gorgeous."

"Marshall Fields," said Rick.

"No, Rick. Macy's bought Marshall Fields. They changed it to Macy's. If I know one thing it's shopping. Geeze, I thought you followed the news."

"I know that, Carrie. But everyone calls it Marshall Fields. You go to New York for Macy's. And L.S. Ayers for LA. You go to Chicago to see Marshall Fields. It's a landmark. I don't know why they changed it. Ridiculous. They can own it. That doesn't mean they have to brand it."

Caroline laughed, "Well, duh! I knew that. Anyway, it's just good to be out of surburban hell! Don't you think, Rick?"

Rick absently nodded.

"I mean I knew it would be bad. But, seriously, how tacky can a town get! When we left, we actually saw one of those blow up Santa Clauses and Snowmen, like on people's lawns. I thought those were for like car dealerships or trailer parks."

"I saw them. I didn't think they were all that bad. I mean they aren't the classiest of things. But I didn't think they were that bad," piped up Gia. Caroline was really getting on her nerves. Which had momentarily made her forget how freaked out she was.

"Well, whatever. The people are worse. I mean the boys are just disgusting. And the girls! My God. I have never seen fatter or uglier people. I guess that's what fast food does to you," continued Caroline. "Remember your first day, Rick? What did you say? It was like you could believe that people actually wore sweat pants to school. And didn't they know they could use all the help they could get?" Caroline laughed shrilly, "I mean we couldn't find one attractive person could we? Well, except for your darling Lizzy Bennet?"

Rick didn't look up at Carrie's words. He just continued to look down.

Caroline continued,"I really don't see what you like about her though. Her nose is off center I think. And her hair! It's always up in a ponytail or a messy bun. Doesn't she care about her appearance at all? Whatever I don't see what the big fuss is about her. I mean remember, Rick? Remember what you said?" said Caroline desperately, "You said that if she was considered one of the prettiest girls at then you understood why the boys didn't try."

"Yes, I did say that." said Rick much to Caroline's delight. "But now I think Lizzy is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. Maybe _the_ most."

Caroline flounced up making some excuse about having to reapply her lipgloss.

The others stayed put and continued to be quiet. Charlie, still moping about Jane, Rick, thinking about Lizz and how he could fix whatever _that_ was yesterday, and Gia, inwardly laughing at Caroline making a fool of herself. Gia, suddenly in a much better mood, started talking to Charlie about his Christmas break ans what his family had done so far. But she noticed something was up. And so being the natural problem solver she was, like all Darcy's, she asked him what was up.

"You wouldn't understand," said Charlie glumly.

"Oh yes I would. I've helped Rick out with all of his girl problems."

Charlie looked up in shock, "I didn't say anything about there being a girl."

"Please, Charlie! I know that look. It's obvious."

So the therapy session started. And Gia listened and patted Charlie's back and said, "How does that make you feel?" at all the right times.

Meanwhile, Rick had gotten up, so as not to mess up the therapy session, and began to wonder where Lizzy was. As if on cue, the door bell rang. Rick rushed to get the door. And there she was, smiling. He welcomed Lizzy and her aunt into the house. And as he was taking their coats into the coat room, his mother called out, "Rick, is that that marvelous Lizzy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy. It's me! Though I don't know about marvelous." said Lizzy as she walked into the livingroom.

"Pish posh. You are marvelous! And what did I say, call me Diana!"

"And remember that I'm Patrick, Miss Lizzy. No Mr. and Mrs. here!" chimed in her husband. "Have either of you met Lizzy, John?"

"No, but I believe we saw her and her sister at our party last week," said Mr. Bingley.

"Yes, we did. I remember because Charlie danced with... Jane? That's her name right, dear?" asked Mrs. Bingley to Lizzy.

"MMhmm. She's my older sister."

"Can you believe this, Carol, John? Lizzy here is only a Junior and she can outwrite Rick. Ha! Th boy came in all flustered because her part of the essay made his look poor by comparison. Which it wasn't. She just know how to write damn well!" boasted Mr. Darcy as if Lizzy was his own child.

Both of the Bingleys laughed at poor Rick's expense just as he was coming back from the coat room.

"What'd I miss?"

"Oh, we're just laughing at you," said his mother.

"Don't worry, I wasn't!" said Lizzy.

"That's right! She was still blushing from what Patrick, I mean your dad, was saying,"giggled Mrs. Bingley.

For a second looked mortified. Why did his dad have to tell them that he liked Lizzy. Not that it was a secret! But in front of her! Gah, he was leaving this family right now.

"I mean who wouldn't after such a compliment? Not many people are better writers than you, Rick."

Relief swept over his face. Okay, his dad wasn't that bad. Phew!

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! You're Judy. Aren't you?" said Mrs. Darcy, "We are just enamored with your niece."

"I understand why. She is quite enamoring," smiled Judy. "Um, I have these cookies, we made them last night."

"Oh, thank you! They look scrumptious! What are they sugar cookies? Rick, will you take them to the kitchen?"

"I'll take them if you want, Rick. I know where the kitchen is."

"No, that's okay. But you can come with if you'd like?"

So, the grown-ups continued to introduce themselves while Rick followed by Lizzy took the cookies to the kitchen.

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**************Hey readers!**

**************Look an update! Aren't you glad? Not much happened... YET No worries tons of drama is in store for the next chapter! What do you think of the new cover? I made it all by my self! Can you believe it? It's super complicated. Haha not really. But I'm rather fond of it :D REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Or else I'll think you don't love me :_( and that's sad. So REVIEW! Updating soon :)**

**************Lots of Love,**

**************Mary**


	36. Pucking it Up

Chapter 36

Pucking it Up

Caroline stared in horror. You go to the bathroom to touch up your lipgloss for five minutes and then... Ugh! After Caroline had finished touching up her lipgloss, she went back to the living room to find Rick. But he was no where in sight. So, she went in search of him and found him... With that BITCH! She couldn't stand those stupid Bennets! Jane with her seemingly sweet personality, trying to steal her popularity. People actually nominating her for Turnabout Court. As if! Lizzy (What kind a name was Lizzy anyway? It sounds like it's for a two year-old!) with her smarts and her books and Rick's affection. They effed up everything! UGH! Seriously! She comes back to find Lizzy talking to Rick in the kitchen? What was she even doing here? She wasn't a close personal friend of the family! What was going on? Well, there's only one way to find out. Ask.

"I'll have to be clever about it though," thought Caroline, "Rick likes Lizzy. A lot. And clearly he won't stop. So I'll have to break it up on her end."

"LIZZY!" squealed Caroline startling both Lizzy and Rick. "What are you doing here?" she added with a laugh.

Both Rick and Lizzy looked at one another in confusion, but neither knew what was going on.

"Oh, hi Caroline, "said Lizzy half-heartedly. But before she could continue she was interupted by a hug... from CAROLINE! Seriously what was up? Lizzy turned to Rick, her eyes wide asking him what the hell was going on! But Rick just stared in the same wide-eyed horror. He knew something was up. What was Carrie playing at?

"Oh Lizzy! Call me Carrie! Duh we're friends no need for formality!"

"Okay... Carrie..." Lizzy had no idea what was going on, but she knew that she did not want to call Caroline "Carrie" ever again.

"Rick you don't mind if I steal Lizzy away from you? You know we have to talk about girl things!"and before Rick could respond she said, "Awesome! Thanks!"

Lizzy once more gave Rick a look of pure confusion as she was being pulled away by Carrie.

"So Lizzy," said Caroline maintaining her faux demeanor,"I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah... well I didn't know either."

Caroline laughed, "Well what happened? You aren't wandering after Rick are you? Because you know he has a pretty serious on and off girlfriend here."

"NO, I'm not chasing Rick. I came here to get away from him. My aunt lives on this street, and I ran into Rick and his parents invited my aunt and me to come for dinner tonight," said Lizzy quickly then she stopped and said, "Rick has a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, I mean people think I'm nasty, don't look at me like that!" said Caroline after she got an incredulous look from Lizzy, "I've worked hard to get that image across I know it's there. Anyway people think I'm The Bitch, well they haven't met Catie-Ann de Bourgh."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah people up here think they go perfectly. I know for a fact Catie wants him back. And she's the reason why I haven't gotten Rick for myself yet. And I wouldn't even be trying now if she lived anywhere near us. That's one of the only good things about hell on earth. God, I hate Riverville!"

Lizzy nodded absently. Rick had a girlfriend. Well an ex girlfriend. But who knew how long that would last. Gosh, why would he ask her out if he knew that he had a girlfriend. Well, okay so an ex girlfriend. Lizzy hadn't met this chick but she hated her.

Rick was coming down the hall. And Lizzy couldn't see him. Suddenly Caroline came up with a deliciously evil plan

"Are you jealous?" said Caroline interupting Lizzy's thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Catie-Ann?"

"No!" said Lizzy, "Why would I be? I'm not in a relationship with Rick."

"But you want to be?"

"No! No. No. No! Rick and I are barely friends."

"I know that what you said. Buuut?"

"No Rick and I could never. It wouldn't work. He's too... He's too him! And I'm too me! I could never be with a guy like Rick."

Rick heard all of it. Just like Caroline planned. Brilliantly perfect. It was so obvious that Lizzy was jealous but Rick didn't see her face and he hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, so there was no way he would ever know. Ha! And now he was heading back to the kitchen.

"Well good because I'm pretty sure she's coming tonight. And there is no way you could take her on."

"She's coming here?!"

"Oh, yeah. Her mom, Lady Catherine, is Rick and Gia's Godmother."

"Lady? As in like close personel friends with the Queen? Of England?"

"Oh yeah. I told you. Out of your league. Good thing you don't like him," said Caroline.

"Yeah, good thing."

Now that that sitiuation was under control, Caroline decided to tackle another problem.

"So... How's your sister? I heard she is nominated for Turnabout court."

"Jane? I didn't know that."

"Oh, I know people. They won't tell the whole school until the day we come back from break."

"Well, that's awesome. Maybe she'll go with your brother."

Caroline's brow furrowed, until she realized it was furrowed than she stopped. Can't have wrinkles can we? She hadn't realized how serious it had gotten between her brother and Jane. I mean that she would ask him to Turnabout? That would not do. Not at all.

"My brother? I don't think so."

"What do you mean? They obviously like each other."

"Well, I guess. She just better be careful is all."

Lizzy's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening my sister?"

"No!" said Caroline, "Just look over there." She pointed towards Charlie and Gia. They were talking together. A little close but not anything that was suspicious.

"What about it?"

"Clearly, he likes her. Duh!"

"No, they are just talking."

"I don't think so. Look Jane is really nice. She doesn't want to rule the school, she's no threat to me. So, I'm going to help her out. Charlie is really tempramental. He is not boyfriend material. He will honestly think he is head over heals for someone, and then another pretty face comes along. I mean look at them!"

"I don't think so. They are just talking," said Lizzy just as Charlie leaned in to hug Gia. Lizzy was shocked. "No, No, it's just a friendly hug."

"Look just remember what I said about Wickham. And clearly you think I was right, or you wouldn't be here. Just remember that while I'm a bitch I'm not evil. Fair Warning!"

"Yeah, I mean Rick did say that Charlie fell pretty fast and hard."

"Well he does. Here give me your phone."

"What? No!"

"Look I'm going to take a picture. But I don't have my phone on me because of a stupid holiday tradition."

"What? Why are you taking a picture?"

" To send to Jane. Duh! God for a smart person you are really dumb." And when Lizzy wouldn't had her the phone still she added, "Look, clearly something is up that hug is still going on. Let me take a picture of it and then Jane will know. She won't get hurt."

Lizzy reluctantly agreed. She really didn't want Jane hurt. Caroline quickly snapped a picture.

"There all done," she quickly texted Jane the picture, "Now she knows."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said Lizzy suddenly.

Caroline was triumphant. Perfect! Sure she had bent the truth slightly here or there. Like that Darcy and Catie-Ann might get back together. The truth was that Darcy had broken up with Catie-Ann for good. Not that either her or her mother would admit it. Or that Charlie really didn't like Gia. Whatever it took though. Maybe now Jane would be in the depths of despair and wouldn't even go to Turnabout. She really was good at this.

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**************Hey my darling readers!**

**************So what do you think of the title? Haha I'm so proud of it :D It came to me suddenly. And what do you all think about the intro of Catie Ann? Hmmm? We couldn't not have her, Could we? It's getting pretty good isn't it? Just when you thought everything was going according to plan Carloline threw a wrench into everything. God, I hate her! haha REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**************Mary**


	37. Ignorance Isn

Chapter 37

Ignorance Isn't Always Bliss

Beep.

Ignore.

Why wouldn't he just stop? Lizzy was sick of this. Rick really didn't get it. Did he? She just didn't want to talk to him. Lizzy thought that after not responding he would get it. But apparently not. She had been getting texts from him since this morning.

Beep.

"God how many times until he gets it!" Ignore.

The rest of that night had been awful. Rick had basically stopped talking to her. And Gia was really awesome. Which made it difficult. She almost wanted to hate her. But she knew that this wasn't her fault at all. In fact Gia had known Charlie for longer. So for all Lizzy knew Jane may have unintentionally been the one to hinder Gia's relationship with Charlie. Really it was just Charlie's fault. Charlie was the one leading her sister on. And she had thought he was better than that. The entire night had just been uncomfortable. She barely spoke. Why should she? Clearly Rick didn't think she was good enough to be seen talking to in front of all his friends. He had ignored her all night. The only saving grace of the night was that no Catie Ann(apparently she was ill). And of course Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were wonderful.

Lizzy just felt sick to her stomach. She really thought that she had misjudged Rick. And while he wasn't evil. Clearly she had been right that he was beyond shallow. And that was worse. Because she couldn't even hate him now. The guy she had gotten to know was incredible. Funny, smart, witty. But she just didn't meet his standards. And that hurt worse than anything. She never thought Darcy would act like that, kind behind closed doors, but out in public she was just a no one. See when he treated her like she was nothing before, it didn't matter because she thought he was just an awful individual so she didn't care what he thought of her. But now. Now she knew him. She knew that he loved chocolate chip cookies with milk chocolate chips instead of semi sweet. She knew his favorite author was John Steinbeck, and though she thought _Grapes of Wrath_ couldn't hold a candle to _The Great Gatsby_, she respected his choice. She knew that he loved Frank Sinatra and had a whole bunch of old vinyl. Now she knew that to him she wasn't good enough, at least not in public. And that hurt.

And then there was that damn kiss. That kiss. Her first kiss. Why would he do that? He had seemed so genuine and kind and. and. and.

"God damn it, I will not cry over Rick Darcy. I won't"

But it was to no avail. The tears came down anyway.

She could have forgiven it if it hadn't been for that kiss. maybe. But it was too much for her.

So she left his texts, facespace messages unlooked at. She didn't care what he had to say to her. Nothing could explain away what he so clearly thought of her.

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Rick didn't understand. What was going on? Why wouldn't she talk to him? Okay so he messed up. And even if she didn't like him like that, he could deal with it, but he thought that... well he thought that she did. They talked for hours on Christmas. And the kiss. That kiss. He felt something and he was pretty sure she had to. Even though she told Carrie something to the contrary. Carrie. She messed everything up. Before dinner, she had told him that Lizzy didn't like him and that he was crowding her way to much. That combined with what he had overheard Lizzy say, he was convinced that she didn't like him. That's why he had left her alone that night. He thought that he was being a pest to her, pushing his feelings on her. And she didn't speak back to him. And then she left before 11 o'clock. Confirming everything. But he was wrong. Carrie had gotten her phone back. And this morning he over heard her telling someone, that she had so totally gotten him to think Lizzy didn't like him when she so obviously did.

He didn't confront her. He knew it didn't matter what he said to her, she wouldn't stop doing shit like this. And he would still be stuck with this problem.

He just wanted to talk to Lizzy. To fix it.

He had to talk to her. "Damn it! Why won't she respond?"

_Lizzy I don't understand. Why aren't you responding?_

"Damn it!" he said throwing his phone.

"Easy there, cowboy," exclaimed Gia, "Almost hit me."

"Sorry Gia."

Gia picked up Ricks phone and handed it to him.

"Why the phone throwing?"

"Lizzy won't text me back."

Gia grabbed the phone back and began reading his texts.

"You Fucking Dumb Ass."

Rick just looked at her with wide eyes. Did his sister seriously say that?

"Please Rick,"she said rolling her eyes, "You're an idiot. No girl is going to respond to crazy ass stalker behavior. It's not romantic, it's not nice, it's creepy. Especially this one!" she exclaimed over a pretty desperate sounding text, "God you must have been texting her for like hours. This is just bad. With any luck she just started deleting some of these without reading them after a while."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Carrie made me think that she barely liked me. And I just.. I don't know how to fix it."

Gia softened a bit. "Rick?"

He didn't look at her. She put her hand on his.

"Rick, you don't have to fix everything."

He looked at his little sister. And smiled. She returned his smile. And they just sat in silence a while longer.

"Don't get me wrong, this you better fucking fix," Gia said lightening the mood.

"Okay that's it. No more 'Fuck' from you," laughed Rick and then turning serious again, "Gia, I need your help."

"I know. Don't worry, I owe you."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry? does that help? I know I've been dreadfully neglectful. But the thing is I had no idea where to go from here. And I changed everything in my mind. For instance no more Catie Ann. And Okay so I wasn't going to admit this, but Mrs. Darcy was going to get sick and die(DON'T HATE ME I CHANGED MY MIND). And like all of this drama. But I realized I didn't need it. And it would have been over written and melodramatic. So it's going in a much different direction. And be glad. Because I don't think the story would have ever gotten near being finished. **

**Good news: I'm going to be writing more.**

**Bad news: this is probably going to finished in like two weeks.**

**Good news: I have a new P&P story in mind so ;)**

**In regards to questions: Aprilshower-may asked,** _rick knows what caroline is like right? so why would he get angry over what lizzy said to caroline? (i'm assuming thats what caroline wanted) wouldnt he be smart enough to figure out why she said what she said? or atleast ask what that was about?_

_can you please clarify?_

**now normally I would respond to this in an email but I can't. And I think it's a damn good question. So, First of all Rick isn't mad, he was hurt and confused. See Rick and Lizzy both suffer from thinking the other hates them. As seen in this chapter. And while Rick does know how Caroline is, he also thought he overheard a genuine response from Lizzie. See he didn't realize that Carrie knew he was ****there. And that she was just egging Lizzy to answer that way. He only heard a girl who he really likes, say that she doesn't like him even as a friend. He also only heard that last part. He didn't hear anything before Carrie asking if Lizzie was jealous. Besides how would you respond if you just heard your crush didn't like you, after you kissed them and shared an almost perfect day together? **

**haha I hope that answers that :)**

**As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Also check out some of my other stories they are pretty much all finished except "Just a Joke" and "The Untold Truth". But I really love my other short stories and they need some love too! :)**

**Lots of love and kisses, **

**Mary**


	38. Tea for Two

Chapter 38

Tea for Two

Lizzy's phone buzzed. "I swear if he is starting that up again... I don't know what I'll do."

But it wasn't Rick. It was an unknown number.

Lizzy's curiosity got the better of her.

_Hey Lizzy! We really didn't get to talk that much so this is a tad awkward. But I really need to talk to you. This is Gia Darcy by-the-way. Can you meet me at that tea shop at 1-ish?_

...

Gia Darcy. She didn't even know her. Lizzy talked to her like twice. What could she possibly want?

If it was about Rick, she really didn't want to talk about him. But at the same time... Well Lizzy had questions. Ones that she needed answers to. Gia could answer those.

...

_I'll be there._

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Gia sat at a little round table, drinking a cup of earl grey with honey to sweeten it, and her back facing the window. She didn't want to see Lizzy coming in. Or rather she didn't want Lizzy to see her right away, this could not feel like an attack.

Rick was really an idiot this time.

But maybe that was he proof that he was in love with Lizzy. Usually he was so calm and collected. But this time... well he screwed up. Big time. But if he cared about Lizzy(which he clearly did) then, well Gia supposed she would help Rick out. Especially because she owed Rick. Big time. Maybe that was the only way Darcys did things, big time.

Gia really didn't get to spend much time with Lizzy at the party. New people in situations were not really her strong point. Like brother, like sister. And Rick was really no help at all. Both he and Lizzy had spent most of the night staring down at their plates, or out the window, or even their shoes. All she really knew about Lizzy was that Rick liked her. And her parents liked her. And really that was enough.

Basically Gia was just out of her comfort zone on this one. She barely knew this girl, well besides the limited descriptions . But the thing is that was through her brother's eyes. Gia needed to get to know Lizzy through her own. Gia was slowly learning that she had to learn to make conclusions for herself. It is good to take her brother's opinion into account, but ultimately Gia had to make up her own thoughts and her mind. When she didn't look at the facts by herself and she let other's make decisions for her things didn't work out. Gia was becoming her own person.

None-the-less she was still nervous. But she knew she had to help Lizzy get all of the facts. Otherwise Gia would be responsible for putting Lizzy in that same predicament of not being able to make decisions for herself. Instead she would be stuck with Caroline's decision hanging about her.

Was that her? Should she wave her down? Call her name? Why is talking to actual humans so hard?

"Um Lizzy?"

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

"Oh, hey Gia!" replied Lizzy. It wasn't exactly a pleasant tone. But Lizzy didn't know if she could trust her. And what about Jane and Charlie? But then Lizzy looked at Gia again. Gosh this girl looked terrified. She smiled at Gia to make her feel a little better. And while this was uncomfortable, at least Rick wasn't here. She almost expected Rick to be there. Like that he had pretended to be Gia. Or he tagged along. In fact she almost didn't come because of that. But ultimately she decided that it was worth it to stave off her curiosity.

"So. um the tea is good?" asked Lizzy after a short uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. Very. I just got a normal tea. But I usually get Blueberry. Or Raspberry. They are both super good. The Raspberry is harvested from the only tea farm in the U.S. and it's probably my favorite. The tea farm is in South Carolina. We rented a beach house there once. It was beautiful. And I'm talking way to fast and much. sorry," rambled Gia.

Lizzy reassured her with a smile. "It's fine. I understand. Meeting new people is hard."

Gia returned the smile and nodded.

"Besides talking a lot is better than awkward silence."Lizzy continued, "You said Raspberry tea?"

"Yeah with honey instead of sugar, especially if you're gonna get the iced tea."

"Really? Iced tea. Usually I use sugar for iced tea."

"It makes a huge difference."

"Okay, I'll try it."

Lizzy went to place her order and she returned to the table.

"So. You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Gia nodded,"Yeah. It's about what happened a couple of nights ago."

"Listen, I know Rick is your brother. But I... I don't know if there is much you can say to defend him."

"I don't want to defend him. At least not yet. I just want to know what happened. From your side."

Lizzy was shocked. "Oh."

"It's just I know Rick messed up. I'm just not quite sure how. And I know Caroline did something. I just don't know what. I don't want you not to hate Rick if he did something truly wrong. But I also don't want you to hate him because of a misunderstanding."

Lizzy just stared at her hands.

"I may be out of place Lizzy, but... But I saw you guys in that first 10 minutes together, and I think there was something there. And I know what my brother thinks about you," Gia paused, "I wouldn't want you to miss out on a relationship, a friendship, a whatever of a lifetime."

"Order 32!"

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

************** Hey all!**

**************:) I'm so glad I have gained readers and reviewers. You guys are incredible! 3 We've got a few more chapters and then we're done. But I've got a new idea that I'm super excited about! So hurray! And if you guys are on tumblr follow me and I'll follow you all back! **_vintagebrainiac _**I really hope to get some more reviews and feedbacks from you all! Also if you have some how manage not to see Lizzie Bennet Diaries, do yourself a favor and WATCH THEM. They are incredible! LOTS OF LOVE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love**

**Mary**


	39. What?

Chapter 39

What?

Jane! How could have Lizzy forgotten? She had been so selfish these past few days she hadn't even thought of Jane. And that picture. That awful terrible picture. Why did she let that vindictive bitch use her phone. God, why did she trust Caroline? What made her think that was a good idea?

Gigi basically explained everything. She told Lizzy about what Caroline had done. And how Charlie thought Jane didn't like him. And Lizzy told Gigi that Jane really did. And that it was all just this huge misunderstanding. Gigi was kind of awesome. Really funny. Really smart. And super sweet. She said that she would even go to Charlie to tell him what had really happened.

But Jane still had that awful awful picture.

How could Lizzy let this happen? She let Caroline manipulate and ruin everything. It just didn't make sense. Why would she trust someone she fundamentally did not like.

And now she ruined Jane's relationship. "God Damn it why isn't she picking up!"

Lizzy tried the home phone.

Jane. If there was one person Lizzy didn't want to hurt it was Jane. And that was the only person she did hurt.

Why was no one picking up? Lizzy tried again

Poor Jane. She needed to know that the picture was wrong. That Charlie did care about her. That everything was okay.

Finally someone answered.

"Hello Bennet Residence. Lydia speaking."

"Lydia, is Jane there? Can you put her on?"asked Lizzy frantically.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Okay smartass, just put her on."

"Hello, Lizzy?"

"Omigosh Jane I'm so sorry. The picture is a lie. Caroline used my phone. They aren't together. I mean not really. They are just friends I promise. I don't know why I let her use my phone. She is freaking evil. Like a Sith Lord. And I just don't know how the hell it happened. I'm so sorry. Charlie for sure is head over heals for you. I'm so sorry. I just. I don't know,"said Lizzy all in one breath.

Jane didn't respond.

"Jane? Are you mad? Is that why you haven't texted me back about it?"

"Lizzy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The picture. The one that was texted from my phone? You know of Charlie and Gia. But I guess you don't even know who Gia is."

"What? I. What? Lizzy I lost my phone charger. My phone has been dead since Christmas."

It was Lizzy's turn to say,"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't even look at my phone at all until that night. And it was dead by then."

"So you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No."

"So you never thought there was a problem between you and Charlie. Not that there is. It's just the photo was a little incriminating."

"Nope, there was no picture that I saw."

"Oh,"said Lizzy.

"Yup"

"So, Christmas was good?"

"Yeah perfect. I got that set of first edition Anne of Green Gables."

"What?! I'm so jealous!"

"I knew you would be, don't worry I'll let you look at them."

"What! Only look!"

"Hey they are FIRST EDITION!"

"But I'm your sister!"

Quickly changing the subject, "Hey whatever happened between you and Rick?"

"Oh. Well, um I don't know if it's going to work out. I sort of made it seem like I never wanted to look at him ever again."

And once again it was time for Jane to say, "What?!"

And then Lizzy broke down the whole story. About how Caroline manipulated everything. How jealous she had been. And then how angry. There was no way he would ever want to talk to her again. And Lizzy didn't blame him at all.

"You could be wrong?"

"I don't think so, I'm never wrong! Haven't you seen my track record,"said Lizzy facetiously.

"Well, I mean he did call you. And his sister came to explain."

"Yeah but. He hasn't called me back again."

"Wow, "said Jane, "I knew that you hadn't ever been in a relationship before, but I didn't think you were clueless."

"What do you mean, Jane?"

"I love you Lizzy. But you ignored him. He is waiting for you to come to him. He probably thinks you hate him still."

"But I don't."

"Don't I know it!"

"So, I should go over to his house...?"

"I'll let you answer that one, Miss Never-Been-Wrong"

"Bye, Jane"

"Bye, Lizzy"

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Rick stared at his phone. He couldn't believe things had gotten this melodramatic. He felt like he was in a soap opera or even worse, an episode of Glee. How did things get so complicated? It seemed like he and Lizzie were always on different pages and that they were both reading the novel out of order. Unless they were both together, talking. Then everything was perfect when they spoke. Then the novel made sense.

But now he just stared at his phone. Waiting for it to ring. Gia had come home about an hour ago. And she made it seem like everything would work itself out. But he had messed up so bad. There was no way Lizzy would forgive him. And he didn't blame her.

Rick was tired of sitting in his room though. He needed to distract himself. He was obsessing way to much. If only his old self could see him now. What would the old Rick say? "Stop punishing yourself! It's only a girl. And you have Yale to worry about! Why aren't you reading your extra work?"

Yeah that guy really didn't know what was up.

Rick walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he grabbed about a half a dozen cookies and tossed them into a bag. He then snuck into the hall, so that Gia wouldn't see him, and put on his coat and left the house for a walk. Just as he closed the door he ran face first into Lizzie.

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Of course. They never seemed to get a normal meet-up. It always seemed accidental.

"Hi," said Lizzy.

"Hi,"said Rick.

"I wasn't sure if I should call before I came over."

"Oh you don't have to. I mean it's alright that you didn't. My parents wouldn't have cared either way. I mean. I don't mind either. But if you were concerned about them, they wouldn't have minded either," he rambled.

Lizzy nodded.

"I just. I wanted to say I was sorry," said Lizzy looking down. "I don't have the best communication skills. I have a strong urge just to push people out of my life. It's hard for me to relate my feelings with others."

"I know how that feels."

"Gia told me everything you know."

"Yeah, I guess not being around Caroline, it's hard."

"No I mean about George. I mean I knew your side, but you didn't go into much detail. And I. I really should thank you for your letter. Because I can't imagine what I would have done that I would have truly regretted if it wasn't for that letter."

"Oh God. That letter. I hate it. I wish I hadn't ever written it."

"But if you hadn't then I wouldn't have known!"

"I could have just told you! I could have manned up and spoke to you like a decent human being. Instead I hide behind parchment and wax seals. And I wrote with anger. I mean that letter was so unkind. You deserved much more then a letter to explain."

"But that letter was the beginning Rick."

"Of what?"

"It was the thing that stopped me hating you."

"It did?"

"Yeah."

It was quiet for the moment, and then Rick looked at Lizzy, "I'm just guessing that by you being here, and by you talking to me, that you don't hate me anymore. Right?"

Lizzy nodded.

"Right. Well. I just want you to know, that I still like you a lot. In fact, I really like you. You're all I could think of these last few days. And the idea that you hated me was unbearable. And I just want you to know that if you feel the same way, I."

But before Rick could say anything more, Lizzy kissed him.

"You know you talk a lot."


	40. Hero

Chapter 40

Hero

"What do you mean that Captain America could beat Batman?" cried Lizzy. "I'm so not kissing you until you admit that Captain America would LOSE to Batman."

"It's Captain America! There is no way Batman could beat him! Batman is just a human." responded Rick and at Lizzy's face he continued, "A strong human yeah, but Captain America is a SUPER HUMAN! He was injected with super serum! He is literally the perfect soldier! Maybe I won't kiss you!"

"Please. I can't even deal with you right now. I can so not kiss you longer than you can't kiss me. BESIDES Batman has money. And with that money he has toys. And his toys make Captain America cry. Not to mention that Batman beat SUPERMAN. AND HE'S SUPERMAN! You think Captain America could beat SUPERMAN."

"Well, no. But-"

"No. No. No. No buts."

"Fine."

"See! I always win."

Rick smiled. He was more than happy to let her win. Even if he was right. Batman would so lose to Captain America. Screw Superman! No one likes him anyway.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?"

"You said you would kiss me once I admitted defeat!"

Lizzy smiled. "Yeah. That's not quite right."

Rick looked at her and gave her the infamous Darcy smile. "Please?"

Lizzy laughed. "Fine! I guess I can kiss you!"

Rick stared at Lizzy. He couldn't believe that he actually thought that she wasn't gorgeous, breath-taking, stunning, beautiful, at one point in time. How much he had changed! He was so preoccupied with things that just didn't seem to matter anymore. Well, they mattered. His grades were important. Gia's mental health was of course important. And he still wanted to get into Yale. But they just didn't seem to matter nearly as much. His grades were good. Gia was better. Yale would always be there. And there was Lizzy. Right there in his arms. Beautiful. Stunning. Breath-taking. Gorgeous.

Lizzy looked at him, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh just this person who is alright. Nothing too great," Rick teased until he saw Lizzy's mock-anger, "I'm joking!"

"You better be!" she teased, "Hold on. It's Jane! I have to take this."

Lizzy maneuvered herself out of Darcy's arms and walked a little bit away for some semi-privacy.

"Jane? Hey what's wrong? I can't understand you! You have to calm down."

Rick overheard and mouthed, "What's wrong?" to Lizzy who shook her head and turned her attention to her phone.

"What about Lydia?" relief seemed to pass through Lizzy. "What has she done this time?" she sighed.

Until Lizzy heard what Jane said. Then it didn't seem like such a nonchalant catastrophe. Suddenly Lizzy walked out of the room, leaving Rick by himself.

What could possibly have gone wrong?

Rick didn't have to wait too long, for Lizzy came back into the room not even two minutes later. But it clearly was not good news. Lizzy was holding back tears.

"Lizzy! What's wrong? Let me help!"

"I don't know why I don't talk to people. I always end up hurting them by not communicating. First Jane. Then you. Now Lydia"

"Lizzy what's wrong?"

But Lizzy couldn't get her words out. They seemed stuck in her throat. She just shook her head. Rick tried consoling her. He hushed her as she cried, attempting to calm her. He held her close, so she would know she didn't have to speak in order to communicate. His arms wrapped around her brought a sense of peace. Once she seemed at ease, or at least more at ease than before, Rick said, "Lizzy, What about Lydia?"

"She's pregnant."

"That couldn't possibly be your fault. I don't understand Lizzy. How could it be?"

Lizzy gave Rick a miserable look, "I should have warned them. Told them. But I couldn't could I? Not without hurting Gia. Oh God. Lydia would have spread that around like it was going out of style."

Suddenly everything became clear. It was his fault. Not Lizzy's. He made her keep that secret. "Wickham."

Lizzy broke down again at hearing his name. Rick wrapped his arms around her. "Lizzy, this isn't your fault. I made you promise not to tell anyone about Wickham. I should have given him away to my parents and the school long ago. It's my own fault."

"No Rick! It's not your fault. Wickham and Lydia did this themselves. Oh, God. What is she going to do? He is not going to step up. And would she even want him too? Oh God, Lydia!"

Rick didn't know what to say. And he should have known. He was in a similar situation. Not the same. But he did know what it was like to feel like your baby sister's future was destroyed.

"Rick, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Lizzy. But we'll figure something out."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Gia was alone in the park. She sat on her favorite swing. It was the swing that Rick pushed her on when she was little. It was the swing she got her first kiss on. It was the swing that she went to when she needed to think. The swing set was a tall one. It was at a park a block away from their home. It had sand. And Gia would take her shoes off in the summer, and run her feet along the sand. She would feel the tiny grains run along her feet smoothing out all the calluses, all the dead skin, all the problems. But it was winter now. And the sand was frozen.

She knew she had to tell her parents everything. Secrets would not help anyone. Hiding things ended up hurting those around her. If she had just been honest with her parents in the first place, this would have never happened. How many people would be hurt by Wickham? How many more lives would be destroyed?

She got off her swing and started home. Walking in the cold was good. Her nose would get a chill and go numb.

What would her parents say? Would they believe her?

No one ever truly did. Rick did of course. So did Lizzy. But not her friends.

When she told them what had happened they called her a lying slut. "George would never do that!" they said. For weeks after she told them, she would get anonymous facespace messages calling her a tease who deserved what she got. And while she knew her parents would never say that to her, she still worried that they might not believe her. Or get mad for not telling them sooner. Neither of those situations were ones she could deal with.

But she knew she couldn't keep this secret anymore. It had caused too much trouble. And Gia was ready to look George in the eye and say everything she wanted to since it happened. She couldn't keep this poison in her body anymore. And while it wouldn't do much for Lydia, it would prevent something like this from happening again. Wickham could not get away with this. Not again.

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

************** Hey all of my darling readers!**

**************I know it's been awhile. And you probably expected this to just end. But I had a sudden inspiration. And I felt like Gia's story wasn't complete. She needed to confront everything you know? Anyway, I only expect about 5 more chapters. But who knows? I may get more inspiration! But if not I do have another story idea for Pride and Prejudice. So be sure to read that when I finally get to writing it! And while I know this isn't the end of the story quite yet, I just wanted to say thank you to all you guys. You have been so supportive. And I can honestly say I wasn't expecting so many readers for this. And I feel like I have improved greatly over the past few years. And I know I wouldn't be finishing this up if I didn't have you guys reading it. I know I'm God awful at updating promptly. But I do get phases where I'm just like I need to update this for people! And this story wouldn't have gotten passed the first 5 chapters without you! So be sure to REVIEW.**

**************Much love,**

**************Mary**


	41. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 41

Decisions, Decisions

Gia had never been so nervous in her entire life. She waited to tell her parents what was wrong until they were back in Riverdale. Rick convinced them that they had to go back. And thankfully Rick was right next to her now. Holding her hand. She was so grateful to have a brother like him. But in front of her, her parents looked worried. Gia had no idea how to start something like this. How do you tell your parents that the reason why you tried to kill yourself, is because you were date-raped by the childhood family friend? There are no guidebooks or self-help books on how to do that. She couldn't even watch a soap-opera for help, because even this was too dramatic and unbelievable for them to have as one of their story lines.

But as she looked into her parents eyes, she knew. She knew that all her fears were unfounded. She knew that her parents loved her. Unconditionally. She knew that they would believe her. And that as bad as everything was, it would end up being just as good. So, she told them. Her mom cried. Her dad's knuckles got white. They hugged her. Everything is going to be alright.

"Rick, why didn't you tell us?" said Mr. Darcy.

"I-uh, I asked him not to, Daddy," defended Gia.

"It wasn't my place to tell. She had to be the one to tell you. I couldn't betray her like that after he had,"said Rick forcing the word he past his lips. "Gia had gone through enough betrayal. I didn't need to add to that."

Mrs. Darcy shook her red hair. "You were right not to of course, darling. But I wish you had both told us sooner. I understand that you weren't ready. And this is in no way your fault. It's just that poor girl. I wish we could have prevented this."

"Well, what do we do about it?" asked Rick, "Do we turn him in? Do we send that boy to be a father? I mean we don't know the situation. It didn't sound as though it was anything more than a hook-up. What do we do?"

"I don't like the idea of that boy getting away with something like this." replied Mr. Darcy, "And yet at the same time, it feels as though we would be punishing that girl, Lydia, and her baby more than him."

The Darcy's all sat at their kitchen table, pondering. Attempting to discover a solution to a problem.

"Will she even keep the baby?" asked his mother.

"I didn't ask."

Gia spoke up, "I don't think... I don't think this is our problem to solve. We don't know enough."

Everyone nodded.

"I think we should wait, maybe he doesn't even know he's the father. Maybe she hasn't told him yet. He might do the right thing."

Rick snorted,"Fat chance. I highly doubt that Wickham will be a man about anything."

"Regardless Rick. This isn't your decision. Nor is it your problem. This is strictly between Lydia and George."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Lydia's eyes were puffy. Her mother was next to her.

"You've gotten yourself into this mess, Lydia. And now this is what we have to go through."

Mrs. Bennet began filling out the medical sheet, "There that's all I know about your _situation. _You'll have to fill in the rest."

"Mom, he doesn't even know. Maybe if I told him."

"No, Lydia. I will not have you end up like me. I won't. Being a teen mom is not something glamourous. MTV doesn't come to every teen mom's house and film. It's hard work. And I won't have you go through it."

"But Mom! I love him! This will be good. I know it. Don't make me get an abortion. Please," Lydia cried.

But her mom wouldn't listen. And Lydia's name was called. And she went to the back rooms in the hospital.

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

How had things gotten this bad?

Lydia had been rambunctious. Boy crazy even. But Lizzy never would have guessed this to happen.

Her little sister was in a hospital now. Going through something that Lizzy was pretty certain she didn't even want to go through.

This was her baby sister. Lizzy pushed her on the swing sets and stole her Halloween candy. She shouldn't have to deal with this. Ever.

She left for home as soon as she found out what was happening. Her baby sister wouldn't have to deal with this alone. Suddenly her phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello, Lydia? Where are you? Of course I can!" she said into her phone.

Lizzy quickly dialed Rick's number, "Hello, Rick? Lydia needs me to pick her up from some restaurant but I don't have a car. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, I'll be there in ten minutes. You're at your house?"

"Yeah," Lizzy paused for a moment," Rick I think somethings wrong. I mean she sounded really upset."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it. Together."

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**  


"Lizzy?"

"What's wrong Lydia! Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

Lydia broke down. "I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it. I already love this baby. And I can't. I know Mom is worried. But I feel like it would kill me to this. And I love him! I know he'll come if I tell him. He said he always wanted a family. And I and this baby. We can be that for him."

"Oh Lydia. Honey, I don't know if that's true."

"You don't know him the way I do. He LOVES me. He said so. And he would be here if Daddy would let me tell him. I just want George Lizzy. Please take me to him! Please."

Lizzy looked at the tears streaming down her little sister's face. Before this moment, Lizzy thought of her sister as the crazy one. The one who slept around and gave the rest of them a bad name. But. Now she saw Lydia for who she really was. Lydia always got written off. She wasn't as smart as her sisters. Though she was very smart. And her mom really gave Lydia a lot of praise when she started dating before either of her sisters. She fell hard into the idea that she needed a man to make her life worthwhile. And she could see, that Lydia really did need to talk to Wickham. Even if it was just to confirm Lizzy's worst fears. And while she wanted more than anything was to punch George in the face, she knew that this was Lydia's decision.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Lizzy, can I talk to you for a second?"asked Rick.

Lizzy nodded and they moved outside.

"Lizzy, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

"I know. But the thing is, he should know. He should know what is happening. And she should know what he would do. Or she is going to spend the rest of her life wondering."

"I hate him."

"I know." sighed Lizzy, "I do too."

"Alright then. Let's go meet with Satan."


	42. Topsy Turvy

Chapter 42

Topsy Turvy

Rick was sitting in his car, staring straight ahead. He was not going to go near Him. He didn't even want to see him open the door. Or see his shadow through one of those windows. Because he knew if he did, it would end very badly. Lizzy had been right about this. This was something Lydia needed to do. But it didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, Rick hated this. Maybe Gia was right though. He might man up. But if he didn't it wouldn't surprise him. All he knew was after today, he never wanted to be 100 yards near that guy. And hopefully he would never have to.

All of the sudden Rick heard a tapping on his window. It was Lizzy.

"Hey. I um. I can't really be by him without wanting to deck him. So I came back out here."

"You don't want to leave her alone do you?"

"Actually? I didn't want to leave you alone. Lydia can handle him. But I know how hard this is for you."

"Yeah?"

"And I really want to punch him, and that probably wouldn't be a very good thing."

Rick laughed,"Yeah, probably not."

Lizzy got into the car and the two sat in silence. They held hands with their fingers interlaced. But they kept their mouths quiet. Because there was nothing that either could say to the other that would put them at ease.

Finally, Lydia came out of the house. She wasn't crying. But she had a hard look on her face.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me."

Lizzy tried to look surprised, but couldn't manage it.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'm keeping this baby, Lizzy. I don't care what mom says. And I don't judge anyone who has to go through something like this and ends up with a different decision. But I already love this baby."

"Lydia?"

"Huh?"

"I'm so proud of you. I know that's an odd thing to say. But I am. I will always support you."

Lydia had never heard her sister say anything like that to her. Ever. In fact Lydia had never heard those words come out of anyone's mouth in regards to her. And with tears in her eye she said, "Thanks Lizzy."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

"Absolutely Not!" screamed Mrs. Bennet, "You shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place."

"Mom. I'm moving in with Aunt Judy. She already said yes. She is getting me a job as a secretary where she works. And I'm keeping this baby."

"You don't know what it's like being a teen mother! I do! This is not something that you get over! This is not what I wanted for my girls. NOT AT ALL. Your father and I have never been in love. A loveless life is not what I wanted for you girls. And yet it seems I have failed."

"Mom!"

"No, I tried to get you all to date. Meet people! Fall in love! Have a good and happy life! Not my life. And yet that's exactly where you are now."

"Mom. I won't be in a loveless marriage. I'll have my own happy family with this baby. Who I already love! Mom please. Just let this go."

Mrs. Bennet stared at her daughter. "No."

Lydia looked at her pleading with her.

"Don't talk to me ever again Lydia."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

Lizzy couldn't believe what had happened. Her mother abandoned Lydia, her favorite. Lizzy had tried. She tried very hard! Screamed at her mom.

"You don't understand! Mom! You can't do this to her!"

But it had done nothing.

Lizzy even tried to talk to her dad about it. But he couldn't even meet her eyes. He was so ashamed of Lydia. He too wanted Lydia out of the house.

Lydia packed her things and was gone the next morning.

Lizzy wasn't particularly close to Lydia. But she did love her. And having her out of Lizzy's life? It was bizarre.

How could her parents do something like this?

They would have kept her in their house if she had an abortion, or even if she had gotten married. But they wouldn't keep her like this.

It seemed like it didn't fit in this 21st century. This felt like it should have been an old idea. Something that people did long ago.

But it was happening. Right before her eyes.

Lizzy couldn't be in that house any longer. She started walking. It didn't really matter where. She just kept going focusing on her steps. She then found herself lost in her head. She counted each step. And found herself going well passed 1000. And she was in front of the Darcy's home.

She knocked on the door.

Mrs. Darcy answered. As soon as she saw Lizzy, she wrapped her up in a hug.

"We just heard everything yesterday. Lizzy if there is anything we can do."

"I'm afraid there isn't. My parents kicked Lydia out. She's living with my aunt now."

"Oh Lizzy! I'm so sorry."

"Is Rick here, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Of course. Let me go get him."

Lizzy stood in the hall. Of all the houses that Lizzy had been in that the Darcy's owned, this one was the worst.

Big and extravagant. But it was new. Everything was white and cold. It was what Lizzy thought Rick was like at first. Bland. Uninviting. But very much unlike how Rick actually was. He was much more like the Oak Park house. Warm. Inviting. Depth. Character. She understood why Rick would feel uncomfortable in a house like this.

Rick came down the stairs.

"I want to graduate early." started Lizzy.

"What?"

"I only need 4 more credits to graduate. And I can't be by my family anymore."

"Lizzy what do you mean?"

"My family completely abandoned Lydia. Not Jane obviously. But my parents. I can't be by them anymore. I want to go to Yale with you."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I mean, Okay, let's get to work. The application is due in two weeks."


	43. Waiting

Chapter 43

Waiting

It had been a long night. And finally after an entire batch of Mrs. Darcy's chocolate chip cookies, 12 cans of Coca-Cola, and many, many cups of tea, Lizzy's application was complete. Everything from the essay, to the trivial personal information, and even a letter of recommendation from Mr. Darcy. Now all that was left was waiting and more importantly sleeping. It was getting hard for Lizzy to keep her eyes open. Especially since Rick's bed was one of those ones that felt like lounging on a cloud.

"So you're positive you want to say 'his or her'? Not just 'his'? It' sounds cleaner if you use 'his' instead," asked Rick.

"I'm so positive that I'm Miss Mary Sunshine."

"I didn't know I was in a relationship with such a feminist."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Wanting to be represented isn't. Or would you prefer it if I didn't make my own decisions?"

"I'm all for you making your own decisions. I just think getting mad at not adding 'or her' is a bit radical that's all. It's not like it's meant as a slam. It's understood as both sexes."

"Yes, but if we used 'her' instead of 'his' everyone would be in an uproar," replied Lizzy, " Besides if I was as radical as you seem to think I am, I'd insist on alphabetical order. 'E' comes before 'I'. So it'd be 'her or his'."

"See but that'd be grammatically incorrect. 'I before E, except after C'. Or do they not teach that at public school?"

Lizzy laughed, "Wow, someone is classist!"

"Or educated?"

The two held their determined gaze until they both cracked up.

"Okay there we go 'his or her'. Just as the lady asked. All saved and ready to printed out tomorrow morning."

Lizzy scooted closer to Rick as he shut his laptop.

"So, I guess that means we're done," she said "I've gotta go."

Rick nodded. But neither made an effort to get up.

"I don't want to get up, Rick."

"I don't want you to get up."

The couple smiled and snuggled closer together.

"Do you think, I'll get in?"

"Yes, I do," replied Rick as he kissed Lizzy's head.

They stayed like that until Lizzy said, "Rick, I really have to go. It's 3:00 in the morning," she got up, took a sip from the last Coke can,"Well, here's to hoping that I don't die on the drive home."

Rick looked at Lizzy, and anxiously said, "You could just stay. I mean I don't want you to die from a car wreck. What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

They just looked at one another for a second and then Lizzie said, "So, Do I get my own room? Or is Gia my bedmate?"

"Here is fine."

Lizzy's eyes widened.

"I just meant, that you seemed comfortable. And I mean we would just sleep. I didn't mean to imply... I can set up the guest room if you want. I just. I mean."

"No, I think that's a good idea. I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**

The next morning came quickly. The last day of break. Then Lizzy and Rick would be back in school. And Rick honestly wished that it wasn't over. Not yet. Not now that he had Lizzy right next to him. These past few days had been emotionally exhausting. So having a moment like this nice.

And as much as he loved having Lizzy in his arms, they were starting to cramp up. How could he move his arms without waking up Lizzie? While Rick knew there were much more terrible things going on in the world and much bigger problems, it sure as hell didn't feel that way. Move cramping arms and risk waking up Lizzie? OR just have his arms amputated? Right now both options seemed impossible to choose.

Thankfully while Rick was struggling to figure out an answer to his problem, Lizzie woke up.

"Good Morning," she said sitting up and allowing Rick to move his arms free.

"Morning."

Rick quickly realized that though his arm was safe now, it certainly was the least of his problems. And it was very obvious looking down at his lap, what the problem was. Fuck. What was he gonna do?

Lizzie seem to notice something was up. She looked at Rick. And giggled a little bit. "I guess, I should have had my own bed. huh?"

Rick became slightly red. He started to try and explain but all that came out of his mouth was an inaudible squeak.

Lizzie giggled. "It's okay Rick. It's not like you can control it in the morning."

Rick seemed relieved.

But Lizzie suddenly looked away and said, "On that matter, you should now that I'm not very experienced."

Rick was not expecting that, "I mean that's not a big deal. I haven't done much either."

Lizzie looked back at Rick. "You haven't?"

"Yeah. Sex isn't something you rush into."

"But you're the basketball star! I mean not to be stereotypical... but I mean."

"Well I just never had time. I mean contrary to popular belief, I don't have very many friends. So I didn't go out much. And I had a lot of school work to get done. So I just didn't have much time to date. And with my parents... well I guess I was raised to wait for the right person."

Lizzie smiled and looked down."Um, what do you think I should do with your shirt?" she asked. Lizzie had borrowed Rick's Yale shirt to sleep in. It was big and comfy and it smelled like Rick. Lizzie really didn't want to give it back.

"You can keep it," said Rick. He smiled as her face lit up. "I wouldn't want Lizzie germs."

Lizzie gasped and hit Rick with a pillow. "You're so mean! I don't like you anymore."

"You sure?" said Rick.

"Eh, I guess you're alright."

**********~;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~;:::;~****;:::;~;:::;~**  


Lizzie couldn't help but feel nervous about going downstairs. After all Rick's parents hadn't exactly been aware to the fact that she had spent the night. She had been so tired last night she didn't even think about what his parents might say. Though she was fairly sure they trusted Rick and know that they would never do anything foolish... like completely ravish one another. She still was concerned about what they might think. After all they were teenagers.

Rick seemed to sense Lizzie's uneasiness and said, "I think my mom is making us Blueberry pancakes. She usually does on Sundays."

"Rick, you don't think that they'll think.."

"No. They knew we were working hard last night. They really won't mind... In fact if I hadn't let you spend the night my mom would probably be throwing knives at my head right now for being un-gentlemenly."

Lizzie giggled. She felt a little better, because if Rick was joking that must mean things would be all right.

And sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy didn't seem phased by Lizzie's presence. In fact there was an extra plate set at the table.


End file.
